Angelus an Diabolus
by Eris Mackenzie
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS A creature HD slash story.
1. Prologue

Title: Angelus an Diabolus

Author: Lia (Unattainable Adrenaline)

A/N: Hello, all! I haven't updated in forever, but I'm not really caring at the moment! (no, I do, but I'm trying to unblock) Now, here's a not-really-angst fic for you! Have fun and don't forget to review!

* * *

PROLOGUE

He HATED his father. Absolutely hated him. This one thought kept his mind fixed against the pain of the Crucio curse even though the time he was under would have killed or mentally incapacitated anyone how hadn't had prior experience with it. Prior "training" as his father called these painful sessions.

But no matter. Nothing mattered at the moment as Draco felt his muscles again clench and burn uncontrollably. Spikes of pain shot through his nerve endings and his mind itself nearly shut down against the pain. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he bit through his tongue and he chanted in his head _don't scream, don't scream_ as he heard his father cast another spell and soon he was pinned into the wall.

By knives.

The sharp silver burned red hot and seared his skin, amplifying the pain to immeasurable heights. The pain pulsed throughout his body in thick waves, destroying the iron walls he had constructed around his mind, but it was important, it was always so _important_, not to scream, not to show weakness. Because weakness made him unfit.

DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM.

_His father walked across the table in the dining hall and the servants hurried out, clutching trays and staring frightfully back at the eldest Malfoy male's face glaring in cold anger._

"_But, daddy, what did I do!" the five-year-old Draco asked his pale blue eyes staring up fearfully at his father from his chair at the far end of the table. His father strode to the side of his chair and slammed the back of his hand across Draco's face. Draco cried out and huddled closer to the padding of his chair as he pressed his hand against the glaringly red skin on his cheek. It was already hot and swelled._

"_What did I tell you about calling me that?" His father yelled. Draco shrunk back even further and his wide scared eyes stared up at his father, flinching as he remembered his mistake._

"_Never say "daddy", it is an unfit placing of one's rank… Father." Draco gulped, hoping that he wouldn't hurt him anymore. _

…_He sounded like a little mini soldier…_

"_Good boy, now what did you do today?" His father smiled darkly, sending even more fear shooting through his son._

"_I-I went to my tutoring classes in the morning… and I went to my fencing classes.. and- and…" Draco swallowed. He knew what he did wrong. "And I talked to Clementine Rumson." _

"_Oh, really?" His father bent down close to his son's face and smiled again. "And what is Miss Clementine?"_

"_A dirty, filthy mudblood…" Draco whispered._

"_What was that?" His father was still smiling insanely and he seemed to glow with fiendish delight._

"_A dirty, filthy mudblood," Draco said with more force._

"_Exactly." _

And that was the last time Draco's eyes were blue. He woke up the next day and they had faded somehow overnight. The end of innocence. The loss of colour now made him smile even as he felt his father becoming more angry that his son wasn't submitting to the curse. Now the pain truly began.

But it didn't hurt anymore.

No, not anymore.

And Draco laughed as the blood poured out.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Eh, slightly angsty at the beginning, but I promise you, it will definitely get better in the next chapter. 

Don't forget to review now!


	2. Chapter One

Title: Angelus an Diabolus

Author: Lia (Unattainable Adrenaline)

Rating: PG-13 - R

Disclaimer: It's not mine. JKR rules.

A/N: Haha, had to repost due to grammar errors. I kept spelling bloody"Gryffindor" wrong.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The train had arrived at the platform already and Draco said a cold good-bye to his parents. His father showed no sign of recognition other than nodding as he stared off into the distance.

Draco wanted to laugh again as he saw the troubled look in his father's eyes. The "training" session from yesterday had surprised him when Draco just stopped hurting all of the sudden and _laughed_ like it was _funny_ being pinned to the wall. It probably made him think that maybe he had pushed a little too far and his image would be ruined no doubt if his son turned out crazy.

But when he stopped the curse, Draco just walked out like nothing had happened, even though his steps were slowed by his bruised and damaged limbs.

Oh, it disturbed Draco too. But he didn't quite care much about.. anything.

As he boarded the train, Draco shrugged. He walked into the nearest available compartment which was towards the middle of the first section of the train and shut the glass-paned door. He plopped himself down on the plush-velvet seat and sighed. God, he hated trains. He always got so ill on them. It just figured that he, the great Malfoy heir, had a common muggle tendency like motion-sickness.

He tried to make himself smaller as he saw the Slytherin thugs walking pass his compartment and he sighed in relief as he saw Crabbe and Goyle wobbling past, unaware that Draco was sitting by himself.

He had specifically chosen a compartment farther in the end of the train, only a few compartments from the back actually, because he didn't want to talk to anyone - even more than usual. He tried to push the events of the previous day out of his mind, but it didn't help much, and so finally, Draco let the memories surge forth.

It was quite confusing really, and it baffled Draco. Never before had he ever been able to overpower his father. But then, it wasn't like he had actually _overpowered _Malfoy Senior, just that it was as if the elder Malfoy's magic had just suddenly…shut off. Or, like it couldn't touch Draco. But that couldn't be right, because although Draco hadn't felt the _pain, _he had felt the knives in his skin and the blood seeping out. It was just like… he wasn't there, even though he was. …It had felt good.

Draco shook his head as the thought entered his mind. 'Of course it hadn't felt good', He reprimanded himself. 'Don't be idiotic.' But deep in his mind, it almost had. It was like the pain had been reversed. He could remember feeling the power surging through him, and he shivered. He had laughed because he felt invincible, like his father couldn't hurt him anymore. He felt as if he could have killed anyone or anything at that moment and relished the thought. And it scared him.

Contrary to what most others thought, Draco Malfoy was not a cold, heartless bastard. He was actually just like your average teenager. Well, as average as one of Voldemort's inner Death Eater's sons _could_ be. But when he had felt that invincible power flooding through his system… he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps that was what the dark lord himself felt.

"Come on, guys, this is the only empty compartment left." Harry opened the sliding door only to find a surprised looking Draco Malfoy sitting alone by the window.

His face quickly morphed into a sneering mask as Ron spoke up from behind Harry and said, "I'd rather walk than sit by that git Malfoy."

"Well, _Weasel_, I hope you have a nice stroll. Don't hurt yourself getting off the train now," Draco drawled slowly, watching as Ron's face turned a bright red.

"Yeah, Ferret-boy, I'd like to see you - "

"Hey, Ron, cool it. He was here first after all." All three of the students turned to look at Harry surprised as he put up a hand to silence Ron. "Let's just sit down."

Ron couldn't do anything but do an impressive impression of a goldfish as he watched his best mate walked past him and sit down opposite of Draco. The brunette ignored the curious stares he was getting from the other occupants as they filed in, and he turned his head to stare out the window at the mountainous terrain racing by.

"Um… so, Harry, did you have a fun summer?" Hermione piped up in the suddenly depressing atmosphere.

Harry's concentrated expression cleared as he looked up and answered. "I guess." He shrugged.

A pressing and uncomfortable silence fell again as Hermione tried to think of something to say, but, for once, her brain failed to supply her with any answers. She instead turned to study the others in the compartment for any clues as to this new odd development.

Ron was just angry at Malfoy for calling him Weasel again, also because he was sitting near the Slytherin, so that explained his attitude… but Harry, something was different with him this year. Hermione had noticed it as soon as she had reunited with him that afternoon. Ron wasn't so quick to catch on, but eventually he too had asked what was wrong. Harry had said that he was just… realising some things. Hermione had asked what things he was talking about, but Harry hadn't elaborated any further despite the many more times Hermione had cornered him and questioned. She supposed it might not be her business, but Harry was her best friend, she deserved to know, right?

While Hermione was contemplating her thoughts, Harry was doing much the same thing, though not as orderly. He could barely breathe for want of the boy in front of him. 'Not really a boy anymore,' he mused. 'He's grown up.' Somehow he knew the Slytherin had undergone something during the summer, something life altering, though he didn't know what. He himself had gone through…changes. He hadn't wanted to tell Hermione or Ron despite all their inquiries. He just wasn't ready yet. Sure, he had been confused at first, but quickly his senses had searched out and pinpointed what - rather _who_ - he needed. And much to his surprise than when he found out his body craved Draco Malfoy.

He knew there was something special about the Slytherin - there would've had to of been - but he didn't think he was exactly like Harry. His body chemistry was different from Harry's own, Harry didn't know how he knew, but he did. It proved a rather interesting puzzle to work out for the Gryffindore, but one that was challenging none-the-less.

He watched the pale graceful hands of his arch-rival sweep through his hair- a nervous gesture, he knew, and the ice angel sighed as he stared out of the window. His face was much like Harry's, his expression deep and thoughtful. Brooding almost.

The Slytherin had kept his hair un-gelled this year. The white-blonde hair was cut just at chin length and pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Personally, Harry thought this was a major improvement. He had never liked the slick-back hair look, it was too rigid on a face like his.

Malfoy hadn't just changed his hair; his body had filled out as well, Harry noted pleasurably. He had grown at least two or three inches taller, though he was still somewhat shorter than the Gryffindor himself, much to the Slytherin's displeasure. Lean muscles filled in where awkward gaps had been the year before, though he was still a bit thin for Harry's taste. Then again, Harry was too thin for his own taste too, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

The biggest change though, Harry saw, was the near crackling aura that surrounded the boy. It was like the blonde had tapped into a well of inner magic and it had suffused him to the core, so much so that it was leaking out of his body. This was actually much the case, though it wasn't actually leaking out of his body; no, that was just the energy that his body was attracting from outside sources; he didn't actually need it. Harry knew because his own body had done the same, but he wondered, did Malfoy know just what he was? Even Harry wasn't sure, though, he knew he was his affianced. The Gryffindor thought it was rather funny that he'd end up somewhat "engaged" to his school-rival, but deep down, he was actually grateful. It meant he wouldn't be alone. But then, it would also bring Malfoy into danger. That was the part of his heritage that disturbed Harry. He knew he'd have to deal with it eventually, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about it before he had to. So he didn't. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he watched the thin, delicate hands pull through the hair again. Harry wondered if Draco knew he was somewhat messing it up from the ponytail he had it in. He didn't think so.

'Why is he bloody staring at me?' Draco thought to himself as he again swept his right hand through his hair. 'What does he find so fucking fascinating that he must stare at me? He's been doing it for a half and hour! Jeez… I wish he would just stop, he's making me nervous… even MORE nervous…ouch.. damn stomach… '

Draco had been noticing the Gryffindor was staring at him since he sat down and he was trying to desperately ignore it. Not that it was helping, but he was still trying to. And ever since Harry had entered the compartment, Draco had felt a small pain in his lower stomach, almost like a cramp, but worse. He tried to ignore it like he tried to ignore Harry's staring, but it didn't work. The pain had grown so much that he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around his belly to try and stop it from hurting. It felt like something was burning him from the inside, like his muscles were churning in an attempt to kill him. He wondered for a moment if perhaps, possibly, his father had sent a farewell curse on him before he got on the train, but he doubted it. He knew when he was being cursed.

As he fidgeted, he could tell the others' eyes were on him and it came as no surprise when he heard Granger ask, "Are you alright?"

Although his first instinct was to tell her to shove off, he stopped himself and actually answered civilly for once. "Yes, Granger, I'm fine." He didn't need to turn around to see the surprised look on Granger's face or the disbelieving look on Weasley's. However, he did see the look on Harry's face and it shocked him. He was smiling.

As much as he tried to ignore it, he felt a warm soothing feeling, like when you step into a warm bathtub, tingle his body from head to toe. The pain in his stomach was momentarily replaced with the feeling for a second, but it slowly faded and the pain came back, though not as strong.

Draco was nearly surprised when the train suddenly stopped and he looked outside to see the smaller station at which the horse' drawn carriages were waiting to take the students to the school. Slowly the compartments emptied; the silhouettes of different aged students walking past. Weasley was the first to get up, then Granger, and he watched as the redhead opened the door and looked back.

"Hey, Harry, you coming?" Hermione asked as she too looked back.

"Yeah," Harry replied quietly, causing Draco to look up. When he did, he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen… Harry's eyes. "I'll be right there." He turned his head and got up, breaking contact with Draco, but as he walked past, the Slytherin swore that he felt his hand squeeze his arm before he walked out the door. He shook his head to clear it; he must have been daydreaming.

He got off the train a few minutes after the other three did. A few stragglers were still in their compartments gathering scattered candies and Bertie Bot's Every-Flavour Beans. He bent down as he caught sight of something under his shoe and unstuck it. A Chocolate Frog collectable card… hhm… Morgan La Fey… a pretty thing, wasn't she…

Draco moved to toss the card back on the ground, but for some reason, he kept it. She had such pretty eyes. Emerald green. Didn't matter that she was an evil witch who slept with her brother, she was still a hottie.

Draco smirked as he walked out of the train's entrance and he spotted the thestrials that were tied to the carriages. Most of the other students were busily finding their friends to sit with, so he wasn't noticed as he walked up to one of the great beasts and patted it on the head. The sightless eyes stared at him as he stroked it's nuzzle, but he didn't feel any fear at all. It didn't matter that they were death's creatures. It just made them all the more beautiful.

He didn't notice the pair of green eyes watching him as he backed away and entered the carriage; again, by himself.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Now review! It feeds my ego... like milk... 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Angelus an Diabolus

Author: Lia (Unattainable Adrenaline)

Rating: PG-13 - R (in later chapters)

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Alrighty, here's some answers to what one of my reviewers asked.

**SLNS**: (stares at many questions) ;) Hehe, okay, the burning in Draco's stomach is just his body reacting to his need to be near his "mate", so to speak, and since Draco is ignoring it and trying to push it away, it is getting stronger so that he'll pay attention. There's a bit more, but I don't want to spoil it! Harry may or may not be related to Morgan La Fey… you'll just have to wait. My title translates to "Angel or Devil" (I suppose you could use demon as well). I was going to put a question mark, but that would have looked stupid. I don't intend for Harry to be a whine wuss, nor Draco for that matter. You'll just have to see what happens. Anyway, thanks for being so interested!

And thanks to my other reviewers: **DemonRogue**, **shikyo66613**, **SCARE**, **rodunc**, and **Adnie**. You guys rock! WHOOO!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Draco again became aware of the slow burning deep in his belly on the carriage ride to Hogwarts. He shifted where he sat, thankful that no one was in the carriage with him to see him fidget so. He didn't know why the burn was affecting him so much, but it cut through all his pain barriers going straight to his brain to sear the flesh there.

By the time the carriage stopped in front of the school and Draco stepped out, he was nearly doubled over in pain. A cold sweat had broken over his brow and down his face, accented by a prickling tingle. He could feel his teeth aching, both his canine teeth and incisors. Now he was truly worried that he was indeed under some type of spell. Or maybe poison. But both of those sounded wrong to Draco, not right. Something else was wrong with him.

People looked at him strangely as he had to stop on the muddy path and catch his breath, bending over as a particularly strong wave of cramps swept over him. He stepped out of the way of the other students when he felt someone brush against him, the touch as harsh as needles piercing his skin. There was a dull throb in his back muscles, just below his shoulder blades, that matched the ache in his head. He pushed it away as he straightened up with years of Malfoy training and put on a stone mask, praying to anyone who would listen that it wouldn't get worse.

He made it inside the high stone entrance to the castle and up the stairs to the fourth floor, where the Great Hall was located. The thick oak doors were already thrown open and piles of students were talking and walking about. To Draco, the sound of their chatter was a high, piercing buzz in his ears and the candles that lit the Great Hall with a soft glow were suddenly too bright. Draco almost had to shield his eyes as he squinted around, trying not to bump into people as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

He got to the Slytherin table and sat down on the farthest side, though the cool wooden seats did little to ease his pain. If anything, it was mounting by the minute. He nearly screamed when someone grabbed his arm and leaned into him. The burning in him increased tenfold and the touch seared nerve endings underneath it.

"Drakie, baby, are you okay?" Came the worried voice of Pansy. Most of the students were now seated; the Sorting ceremony was about to start. Although Pansy was whispering, Draco heard it as if she were screaming through a megaphone.

"Let go of me!" Draco almost yelled. Most of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs looked over at him in his outburst and a few Gryffindors did as well. Pansy pulled back with a hurt expression and Draco would have apologized but for the fact that he was still recovering from her touch; it had felt so absolutely _wrong. _

He caught the curious stares from the scattered tables and snapped, "What are you looking at?" At which they all promptly looked away, albeit with grumbles.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" Pansy hissed, though she didn't moved closer, for which Draco was grateful.

"I… I don't know." Draco answered truthfully. He felt another wave crash down on him and his face twisted up in pain but only Pansy caught it. Her face changed from an angry expression to one of understanding, and Draco couldn't help smiling as she put herself in a protective position so no one could touch him. It was no wonder Pansy was his best friend.

"I won't let anyone near you, okay? Just tell me if you need anything." Pansy said in a low voice, which, to Draco's ears, was considerably better because it didn't sound like a bee was buzzing inside his head.

Draco didn't even bother nodding as he watched the blonde turn around and sent a death glare almost as scary as the "Malfoy" stare. He normally would've laughed his ass off at the frightened expressions of his fellow housemates and even some of them moved down, but at the moment he was somewhat preoccupied with trying to keep a pain-free face.

The chatter that had been circling around the Great Hall lessened then quieted as the headmaster stood, as usual, with his hands spread in welcome. Draco was thankful that the masses of students had stopped talking, but he didn't have much time to revel in the newfound silence as Dumbledore began his own speech.

"Welcome back, students, for yet another hopefully enjoyable year here at Hogwarts! I hope that everyone is well this evening -" _Ha, fat chance. _" - and are ready to begin the introductions for the new year. First, though, I'd just like to remind everyone, especially the sixth year students," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _everyone_," He seemed to stress this as he stared at the Gryffindor table, or, more specifically, at Harry. "I also expect, as always, that you all make the new students feel welcome."

"And now onto the Sorting!"

At his exclamation, the great wooden doors that had previously been closed before his speech burst open seemingly as is rehearsed, which, Draco thought, was probably very possible. A sea of black-robed first years, complete with the trademark nervous expressions and wide eyes, flowed through the middle of the room between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. A few of the more sympathetic fourth years smiled reassuringly at them, but the gesture was mostly lost on the new students as they surveyed their surroundings.

True to form, Professor McGonagoll was standing next to the wobbly old black stool on which sat an equally raggedy hat. The students stopped, straightening into as much of a line as they could, though they would get called alphabetically anyway, and awaited her instruction. Draco watched with the rest of the school as the Sorting Hat opened it's long, crooked stitch of a mouth and waited for it to start it's song.

However, it did something strange. Instead of singing, it simply spoke.

_Once upon a weary time,_

_When I was still sewn new,_

_The Founder's Four set down the line,_

_For children to learn too._

_------------_

_Four Houses made,_

_Four friends divine,_

_But something stuck,_

_Broke down, a sign._

_----------_

_They thought it minor,_

_They thought it small,_

_But soon they learned,_

_Oh, not at all._

_----------_

_Brave Gryffindor,_

_Never touched by hate,_

_But with a love,_

_That spawned too late._

_----------_

_Smart Ravenclaw, _

_Was soon to find,_

_Not everything can be solved,_

_With a clever mind._

_---------_

_Nor Hufflepuff,_

_So loyal and true,_

_Could find someone,_

_To be loyal to._

_--------_

_Not even Slytherin,_

_The most cold of them all,_

_Could ignore his heart,_

_Ignore it's call._

_--------_

_But through their tests,_

_Not one had passed,_

_Now tell me, child,_

_Could _you _last?_

A sweeping silence descended on the Hall after the Hat finished speaking. It's cloth-folded eyes seemed to stare mysteriously out at the students, who stared back, before it's mouth closed and it acted… like, well, a hat. The same question went through every students' mind. Why was the Sorting Hat speaking of _love_? _Heartache_? However, none could answer that question but the Hat - even Dumbledore looked slightly confused.

The silence was interrupted a few moments later when McGonagall suddenly seemed to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She cleared her throat rather loudly, catching the attention of the students, who turned to look at her, and began the instructions.

"Now, when I call your name, you are to come up and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, which will then name the House you belong in."

A few more moments passed by as the Professor unrolled a long, thick roll of parchment and called out the first name.

"Campbell, Annalee!"

A petite, energetic girl with white-blonde hair bounced up the stairs lacking the usual nervous jerky movements of the first years and sat on the stool. The stool wobbled a bit on it's three legs, but it soon steadied. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, which, being as oversized as it was, slipped over her eyes and everyone waited as the Hat decided what House would be best.

Finally, after many minutes of deliberation, the Hat opened it's mouth and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table naturally went up in applause for their new addition. The harsh sound of their clapping brought along the memory of Draco's headache, which, now that he was focused on it, came back full-throttle. He had been momentarily distracted before with the Sorting, but now that it was actually underway, he had lost interest, even in the Hat's odd behaviour.

He winced as he felt his stomach clenching again, churning painfully. Pansy again caught his look, but there was nothing she could do, even Draco knew that. He massaged the conflicting muscles slowly with his index and middle finger, but it did little to help, other than to take his mind somewhat off it. He couldn't figure it out. It wasn't something he had eaten, it wasn't poison, it wasn't a curse, so what the hell _was it_? He doubted he was ill, his father had put a spell on him when he was a babe to protect him from most diseases and to boost his immune system. Even that though had a motive. For what else to do so no one would notice the bruises and cuts? He had even put a spell to rapidly heal his injuries. But then again, Draco had supposed that might have been one of the only things he could thank his father for.

A sharp siren of clapping suddenly pierced his thoughts. He thought he heard himself moan out loud, but he wasn't sure. The lights that had been bright initially were now burning his eyes; blurring the world around him in a swirl of warm colours. Everything was fuzzy and he tried to call for Pansy, but his tongue was stuck, immobilized. He didn't hear himself as he screamed when his back ripped open, blood trickling down his spine and splattering the stone wall behind him. He couldn't stop himself from screaming as his teeth descended, blood too seeping from his gums and coating his mouth in a layer of red. And he couldn't help it as his body finally shut down, letting him drift off through all the screams and yells from his panicked Housemates.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Okay, hope you all liked. Please review and thank you! 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Angelus an Diabolus

Author: Lia (Unattainable Adrenaline)

Rating: PG-13 - R

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers: Blonde Cecile, Chance, oliver1234, and DemonRogue. (I couldn't add a couple of other people because they didn't leave their names.)

And to answer **iNsAnE nO bAkA's **question of whether they are both magical creatures; yes, they are. But they may or may not be of the same species, or from a different strain within it.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

_He could hear voices talking. The words weaved in and out of his hearing, the soft sounds punctuated with dull echoes._

' _How did this happen to…'_

' _Very rare… only two known to exist…'_

' … _tell him, Dumbledore?'_

' _Not now… let him sleep.'_

_Sleep…_

------------------------------

As Draco opened his eyes, there seemed to be a cotton lining over his eyes (though, there really was none, it was just the early stages of waking up) The room seemed out of focus and blurry at the corners kind of like an faded olden-day Muggle photograph. Panicking, he didn't know where he was as he sat up quickly, and the room span as the rush of blood greeted his head.

"Oh, God… what the fuck happened to me?" He groaned as he sat back and cradled his head in his hands. He felt like he had just been run over by a train. A very big, angry train. Parts he didn't even know he had hurt unbearably. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped as he came to a soft piece of gauze circling his head. Cautiously, so as not to initiate anymore damage, he slowly inched his fingers under the cloth, wincing as he came to a series of sore bumps along his forehead. Holding his breath, he tore off the gauze, being careful not to graze the lumps in the process, and dizzily stumbled to the mirror that hung on the side of the infirmary wall.

The creature that met him in the mirror was like none he had ever seen. It couldn't possibly be him. The rows of bumps that he had felt were actually tiny spikes, standing no more than half and inch high, starting at the base of his hairline on either side of his forehead before curving down onto his cheekbones, separating into two rows, gradually growing smaller, the first stopping on with a slight curl on his cheekbones, the second going past his ears getting smaller until they faded out altogether just before the curve of his jaw. His face itself seemed to have grown somewhat sharper, his features more pronounced, making the shadows on his cheeks even longer.

He slide his tongue over his teeth, jumping slightly when he felt a sharp sting. He opened his mouth to reveal descended canines, about an inch longer than normal. The incisors directly in front of his canines were longer too, but shorter to the canines by about half an inch. His teeth had cut into his tongue.

His skin itself had paled - even more so than before. It now shown an almost paper-white pallor. He thought, judging by his height, that he had also added a few inches to his 5'9 frame. His hands were also elongated, not by much, but he noticed his fingers were longer than before. They looked like pianist hands - or perhaps, an artist. As he looked up again, he caught sight of his unnaturally bright eyes. They were a slight bit larger than normal, but not by a lot, and literally _glowed _a dazzling silver.

His hair hadn't changed much, gotten perhaps a teeny bit longer, and as he moved to brush a few stray strands out of his eyes, his eyes caught something on his hand that he hadn't been able to see before.

Stepping back disbelievingly, Draco stared at the dark, twisting tendrils that wound through his body. In the dull light, he had not had time to give his eyes to adjust, but now he could see clearly. Nearly every single vein in his body was visible. Not incredibly obvious though, the colour was dulled and only could be seen in a few places, like on his arms, chest, but not his face or legs. The veins curled and deepened in colour around a black tattoo-like symbol that Draco had just noticed as he looked down at his hips, and spread out along the sides of his chest and back, curling up around his neck before dissipating. They weren't the normal bluish-green of human veins either; they were black, pure black like his body had been poisoned and the deadly substance now ran through it, every pump of his heart spreading it further through his veins.

Collapsing onto the cold stone floor, he brought his knees up under his chin as he struggled to not hyperventilate.

He wasn't himself anymore.

Draco felt as if his whole world had dropped out from under him, leaving him clinging to his sanity as he closed his eyes and rocked back and forth to squash the rising hysteria from bursting from within him. A small sad whimpering sound issued from his mouth, though he tried to stop it.

"Draco, quit being so stupid! Worse things have happened to you… Just stop it!" Draco berated himself in an effort to calm his mind. It almost worked for a few moments until his sanctuary was disturbed as something warm and soft brushed up against his arm. Fearfully, Draco fought the urge to pretend nothing was there and slowly stood up and faced the mirror before opening his eyes reluctantly. The sight that he saw shocked him even more than his appearance.

He had wings.

The thought reverberated through his brain as he stared in incredulity. He knew there was magic involved, knew that he should ask someone what was going on, but he was frozen. It was like he was five years old again and his father was yelling at him.

Numbly, Draco watched as his reflection shrugged off the tattered hospital shirt, revealing the roots of magnificent black-feathered wings that glittered in the streaming moonlight. The shear size of them shocked Draco just as much. The wings towered high over his head before curving into a sharp pointed tip.

It was just too much.

Something in Draco snapped and he let out a terrified half-screech as he scrambled to get away from the figure in the mirror.

His instincts came alive as he streaked through the infirmary, the magically locked and bolted doors swinging inward violently as he neared it. He faintly heard a female voice calling after him but he didn't stop. If he stopped it might get him.

It didn't matter that he was barefoot without a shirt running through the stone corridors at night in the middle of the chilly month of autumn. It didn't matter that someone was aiming spells at him, the flashes of white-hot light singeing his skin as they whizzed past. It didn't matter that he didn't know where he was going. Just as long as he got away.

Draco ran blindly through the hallways, the speed at which he was going unnaturally fast, the doors whipping by in secession. Before long, he came to a huge set of wooden doors that he vaguely recognized.

Bursting through them, he was met with a scorching brightness compared to the dark of the corridors. As his vision cleared to the point of where he could see without pain, Draco lifted his eyes searchingly through the sea of faces for the one pair of eyes that he knew would somehow take it all away.

As he connected with the green eyes, he ran towards them, unaware of the hundreds of students that watched his every step fearfully.

He slowed as he neared the object of his speculation. As he stared down into the eyes of the glorious creature before him, he reached out to stroke the smooth skin of his cheek. The instant his fingers connected with that of his mate's skin, a spark of pure magic wound it's way up his arm and through his body, causing identical shivers of pleasure to run through both his mate and him.

Acting purely on instinct, Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against the deliciously chapped mouth opposite him, paying no mind to the shocked gasps that resulted from it. His mate instantly responded to his touch, opening his mouth to allow Draco entrance. Draco moaned and moved to straddle his mate's lap on the bench on which he sat. He never got the chance, however, as someone cast a spell towards him.

Whipping around, Draco's eyes glowed a dark, pulsing red as his fury grew at the cause of interruption. He felt long, sharp claws descending from his fingers, clicking against one another loudly. He stalked toward the now cowering man, laughing darkly as the lanky, greasy wizard dropped his wand. He fell back onto the ground before crawling away fearfully, still staring Draco in the eyes.

"Run away, birdie… run away…" He taunted as he got closer to the terrified wizard. It gave him a perverse pleasure in seeing how much more fear came into the man's eyes at this little line.

But now it was time for him to suffer.

"Defaeco dolorum," Draco ground out as he extended the fingers of his left hand towards the whimpering wizard.

The man arched up and screamed, his shrieks echoing throughout the hall. Draco watched in fascination as the man's skin rippled and reddened, becoming hotter and hotter by the second. The curse was singeing off his skin in order to "cleanse" it.

"Finite incantatum!"

The man stopped writhing on the ground as Dumbledore came up behind him and leaned down to check his breathing. Draco watched as Dumbledore's white beard brushed the ground, becoming annoyed at the many interruptions, before he felt strong arms encircle him from behind, a cool face resting in his hair.

"Draco… " His mate breathed into his hair. "Calm down… It's okay."

Draco leaned back into his embrace, the arms tightening around him. Twisting around, Draco was shocked to see his mate had changed in the few minutes he had had his back to him.

His mate's bronze tan was overlaid with a colourless, spiralling _light_, the substance in thin ribbons floating along his skin that constantly changed and twisted out of shape. The green eyes now were suffused with a bright light, and his ebony hair had grown even more shaggy yet silken. But there was something different there that made Draco even happier. His mate had wings too. Only his wings were a dark forest green, the feathers rippling and shining in the candlelight as he moved. The wings also were a slightly different shape, more rounded as they came up over his head. Draco reached out a hand to touch the appendages, keeping in a sigh of pleasure as the soft feathers slid under his fingers.

"How --? What --?"

"Shh… Draco, come on. I'll explain everything later, okay?" His mate said as he tightened his arms a little more before grasping his hand. "Let's go."

Draco didn't argue as his mate led him through the Great Hall, past the shocked and frightened on-lookers and teachers, to the dark corridor. They turned right and walked up the flight of stairs, the portraits and knight's armour staring at them from the shadows as they passed by.

The darkness that spread across the stone floor flickered and distorted as they passed through the shattered moonlight and their shadows painted ephemeral scenes on the walls. They went through floor upon floor, going far beyond the paintings until only blank canvases turned their faces upon the two figures gliding through the darkness.

Draco shivered as a draft from the lower floors swept through the corridor. His mate noticed his shivering and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around Draco's middle.

"Not long now… we're almost there…" He whispered, glancing at him in the dark.

' It's odd… ' Draco thought. ' I should be scared and frightened, but I'm not. And this… _person_, I guess, I know him… I know I know him, but I can't remember. It's so hard to think… Why is everything so fuzzy? …But I should know. I should _know._ '

But he didn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place this somehow familiar man. It started bugging him. As he fidgeted, said man looked over at him amused.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughingly.

"I - I… just…" Draco stuttered. How very unlike him. _Buckle up, boy_, he heard his father say.

"Who are you?"

His mate looked back at him startled.

"Who am I?" He asked incredulously. "You mean, you don't know?"

Draco shook his head.

"You've known me for six years. You hate me… At least, you _did_ hate me… Doubt it now. You just saw me on the train..." He said, trying to jog Draco's memory. But again Draco shook his head confusedly. He couldn't even remember boarding the train. His mate stopped and held him, smiling down at him languidly.

"I'm Harry Potter."

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Ah...what can you do about short memory loss? ;) Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review!


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Angelus an Diabolus

Author: Lia (Unattainable Adrenaline)

Rating: This chapter is definitely R.

Disclaimer: I own them not. JKR does. And always will.

A/N: Much thankies to my reviewers: **Bishylover, Ravenfrog, fifespice, momocolady, Crazy Loon **(it's okay to ramble!), **Draco** (ah! Nice name you got there ;), and **kt**. (applaudes you all and hands candies) Now, hope you enjoy, and if you do, **PLEASE** review! Also…heh.. not sure if this is above R or not, but I don't think so. But if it is, someone tell me so I don't get banned.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Draco couldn't _believe_ the nerve of Potter. Right after he had given his name, he had chuckled and smiled mysteriously, continuing up the stairs like nothing had happened, leaving a stunned Draco watching him with his mouth open. Draco had followed him, of course, (what else could he do anyway?) and eventually they arrived at a painting of none other than Morgan La Fey.

She smiled down at them viciously, the slash of red lipstick standing out starkly, though it added somewhat to her malicious beauty. Her raven black hair curled down her back to the waist of her medieval style red wine gown, where the ends curled just so. Draco expected her voice to be sexy as hell and nearly as dark, which, as he found out, it was.

"Password…?" The beautiful dark witch asked. Her voice was velvety and rich, full of black magic. Even though it was just a painting, Draco found himself entranced by her as if she were standing right in front of him in flesh and blood.

"Beauty in Death." Harry answered, looking at Morgan with a smile of his own. Draco heard the password and instantly thought, '_Ha, how fitting.' _He could definitely see the uncanny resemblance Harry had to her, and a thought suddenly stuck him. Was Harry related to her in some way?

Morgan nodded her raven head gracefully and the portrait swung open. Harry led Draco through a darkened room, lit only by a few candles here and there. Draco didn't get much chance to see what was in the room before he was jerked to an entirely different room which turned out to be a bedroom. For some reason, this gave Draco a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The room was actually done rather tastefully, though Draco didn't exactly love the colours (a dark red, gold, and ebony), but it more than made up for it by the style. A dresser and wardrobe closet made of black walnut stood one beside the other, a third piece, a full length mirror this time, accompanied them. Other than that, only a desk in the far corner of the room by the window (Draco would soon learn they were in a tower) and the bed were the only furniture in the room. Not that it was scarce, however. The gothic style of the room fit Draco's tastes, especially the bed that sat in the middle of the room. The sheets were black, followed by a dark ember bedspread outlined in gold.

Draco was just noticing that Harry was staring at him when suddenly he was hauled off his feet, landing sprawled on the bed on his back.

"What the fu -!"

Draco's cry was cut off by a pair of searing hot lips that suddenly covered his own. A cross between a growl and a moan escaped the boy on top of him as Draco's body was quickly weighed down with another. He didn't have to think to know what was going on. Indeed, he _couldn't_ think. He pushed back up, intending to scream at Harry for daring to touch him, but instead he found his body falling down on top of the brunette's. His mouth, just seconds ago intending to yell at him, was suddenly licking and sucking and biting at the skin on Harry's neck. Said boy arched up into the delicious weight on top of him, groaning when he felt the sharp teeth of Draco's canines pierce just slightly through the skin protecting his main artery.

Draco couldn't understand his body's betrayal, but with everything that had already happened, he was willing to go on a little faith and so surrendered to his mind's pleas. Harry's mouth melted under his like a fine chocolate, yielding and giving way to Draco's ministrations. The soft velvety texture of Draco's tongue was addicting to Harry as he sucked and pulled at it with his teeth. _God_, he tasted good.

The air was filled with the soft moans and whimpers of the two as their clothes were quickly shed, allowing their mouths and hands to wander elsewhere. Draco forcefully pushed his hand between their bodies, stroking hard, and was rewarded with a near scream of pleasure from Harry. He lost his leverage however, when a few seconds later, he found himself pushed on his back, Harry on top of him.

"Wa-Wait," Draco breathed, barely loud enough to hear. Harry let out a growl of frustration and glared down at the blonde, though his expression softened when he saw the look on Draco's face. He could smell the overpowering scent of fear mixed with lust and something he couldn't identify. He knew that the Slytherin was having second thoughts, they _had _just been enemies (to Draco anyway) a couple of days ago, but the tide and all hell could rise before he would let Draco get away from him.

"Draco…" Harry growled, his voice lower and more guttural than before. "Don't be afraid of me…"

"Just…" Draco avoided Harry's eyes as he stared down at the wine-coloured sheets. He could feel Harry's evident arousal snuggled against his hip and he was sure that Harry could feel his own pressed into his stomach. And as odd as the situation was, Draco knew he couldn't back out now. "… Just don't hurt me, okay?"

Harry's heart melted at the hesitant tone of Draco's voice and the quiet, nervous surrender that the boy was offering. Although he relished the rough, ruthless attitude the Slytherin usually had, Harry still cherished the thought that this beautiful creature would give himself up willingly, mate or not. Harry was sure Draco could see the rather frightening changes that was coming over Harry; his skin deepening in tan, teeth descending, his body growing more like it's demon counterpart; but he wasn't sure if Draco could see the changes coming over _him_. Their wings had retreated to allow for a more-or-less painless mating without the hindrance, but Draco was glowing with radiance. Literally. The bright light that emitted from him, so different from the darkness Harry himself was showing, made him stick out from the sheets clearly. Draco's eyes, before a dazzling silver, were now a liquid mercury. Harry smiled at Draco and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

"Do you know you're an angel?"

He could feel the confusion the statement provoked, but it proved to be just the icebreaker they needed. Draco's nervousness dissipated, replaced with a similar, but much more warm feeling of expectant apprehension. Harry didn't expect an answer, but he got one - just not in the verbal form. Draco coyly leaned into Harry's mouth, just brushing his lips light as a feather across Harry's. A few soft, close-mouthed kisses were enough for Harry, but gradually, both boys realised they wanted more. Although Harry wanted to throw the Slytherin on his stomach and take him then and there, he knew how much Draco needed this.

Steadily, the kisses and touches got heavier and hotter, leading to other things that left them breathless and throbbing with desire. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and knew Draco was feeling much the same.

"Draco… oh, Merlin… can I - can I… " He ultimately gave up on trying to ask and relied on one word. "…_Please_…"

He moaned in relief and thanks as Draco nodded his head, wanting this too, and quickly turned the Slytherin over on his stomach. He searched around for a pillow and grabbed one, deftly placed it under Draco's belly to allow for easier access. Opening the drawer next to his bed, he grabbed a small jar of lubricant and quickly coated his fingers.

Nearing Draco's entrance, Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear, "This is going to feel a bit weird." Draco just nodded into the pillow his face rested on and Harry didn't waste anymore time. He skilfully slipped in one finger, waiting a few moments for Draco to get used to it, then another. It felt odd at first, like Harry had said, but as Draco allowed his muscles to relax, he found it almost enjoyable.

A few more tension-filled minutes and it was all Harry could take. He lowered himself down slowly on top of Draco's back, hips still in the air, and pushed just the tip in. He felt Draco stiffen, almost pulling away, but Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him closer. The tight ring surrounding Harry relaxed, allowing him to push in bit-by-bit, but suddenly, he found himself root deep as Draco pushed his hips up. Automatically, Harry thrust back into Draco, groaning for all his worth as he clung to the blonde's slim form.

"Ah, God… oh, FUCK… You _-thrust- _feel _-thrust- _so _-thrust- _fucking_ -thrust- _good…" Harry moaned into the sweat-soaked hair on the back of Draco's neck. Draco shivered in response, arching up and curving his head around Harry's shoulder as he repeatedly hit Draco's "pleasure spot". Although he needed no more stimulants, Draco saw stars when he felt the combined pleasure of both Harry thrusting into him and from Harry's hand, which was squeezing and pulling in jerky spastic movements that got faster as Harry rocked back and forth.

"Harry - I - I'm going to - Oh, gods - Harry - fuck - Harry!" Draco screamed Harry's name as he came all over his hand, the milky-white substance spilling over onto the sheets. As Draco's orgasm came upon him, Harry's did seconds later as he felt Draco's muscles clamp down, milking him for all he was worth. Draco gasped as his over-sensitive skin felt Harry's teeth penetrate the thin barrier on his shoulder.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was, "Mine."

* * *

A/N: And there ya have it, folks! Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review, it makes me very happy. ;)


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Angelus an Diabolus

Author: Lia (Unattainable Adrenaline)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: **shikyo66613 **(haha, Finding Nemo? Really?)**, Crazy Loon, enchantress of the dark, ktmb20, stephanie, Draco, Insane No Baka**, **lady sakura cosmos**, **fifespice**and **Jessy**! A couple of comments about the rating, sorry about that, I raised the rating to M. I had forgotten yesterday.

Now about this demon/angel thing: it does not change. They don't go from being an angel to being a demon, etc., etc. They stay the same. But I leave it up to my readers to decide which they think is the demon or angel for right now. In fact, they're not really either, it will be explained later in the chapter. And about the lemon… come on! Gimme a break, it was my first I'd ever written for fan fiction. But anyway, enjoy, and if you do, please review!

--------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE

Slowly, Draco drifted between that world of dreams and consciousness. He was floating more along to dreamland when he heard a soft voice say, "Draco, time to get up."

He tried to swat away the voice the same way he would an annoying fly, but he missed and got a deep chuckle from the person who had woken him up in the first place.

"Come on, Draco, wake up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Huh-uh."

Sigh.

As the rest of Draco's mind caught up with him, he realised that not only did he sound completely ridiculous, he wasn't in his own bed, his body hurt, and ----- _POTTER! HOLY FUCK, I FUCKED POTTER! Or he fucked me…but that's not the point_! Draco scrambled up out of the bed with sudden lightning-quick reflexes as his mind reeled.

"Oh, my God…" He murmured, so only he could hear. He rubbed his hand across his face, not wanting to open his eyes and see the truth in front of him. _Maybe I'm dreaming… _Draco snorted. _Oh, yeah, like God likes me that much… _Not only that, but Draco could feel the evidence just standing there. When he had jumped out of the bed, he had nearly fallen over when his legs gave out. Only the track training his father had made him take the year before allowed him to stand there like nothing hurt. And he wasn't wearing anything.

He. wasn't. wearing. anything.

"POTTER! Where are my clothes!" Draco squeaked very un-Malfoylike as his eyes popped open to see Harry lounging on the bed, _smirking_ at him. _What the - ?_

"Don't you remember?" Harry said in an off-hand way as he looked around the room lazily. Draco was mortified to find his face burning a bright red and shoved down his astonishment at the situation.

"Potter, why are you acting like that?" Draco snapped as Harry again smirked at him.

"Acting like what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Like… Like, bloody well - me!"

"Haha, Draco, you'll find we're not all that different." Harry laughed as he climbed off the bed, which was actually a foot or so off the floor. _Heh… Higher than I thought…_

"I don't give a flying fuck what you're like - "

"Then why did you ask me?"

"- just tell me where my damned clothes are!" Draco exclaimed, glaring over at the emerald-eyed brunette when he interrupted him.

"Fine. The house elves took them to be cleaned. You should be getting them back in an hour." Harry said sharply as he glared back. For some reason, this made Draco want to go over and make Harry not mad, something about it bothered Draco, but, like he did before, he blocked it out, though it didn't go away.

"Oh, wonderful! A bloody goddamned hour! What the hell am I supposed to do for an hour!" Draco was nearly yelling by the time he was done.

"Oh, I don't know…" Harry snapped sarcastically. Draco was really starting to grate on his nerves, though he could understand why the blonde was acting so. "Maybe - take a shower! We both need one after… last night." Harry watched as Draco threw a 'look' at him and turned around, stalking into the bathroom he had seen and slamming the door.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his rumpled hair. He knew his mate was troubled and angry, and he could feel it in his own chest, rising and swelling. He also knew that although he _could _do something about it, he didn't want Draco to lash out at him again. But damnit, it was going to be incredibly hard not to go to the Slytherin as he pictured the pale, lithe body naked under a torrent of water… running his hands through his hair… moaning as --- Damnit… there comes the hard-on. Wonderful.

-------------

"Potter - just the nerve of him!" Draco grumbled as he jerked the water dials on. "Over there smirking away with _my _smirk - mine, damnit!" He jerked the curtains back before testing the water. Still too cold. "And then he has to come off all "Haha, I shagged Draco Malfoy" as if it's something to brag about - which it is, just not by Harry Potter." The water was finally warm enough as Draco stepped in the cubicle. "Goddamnit… and then…"

Draco went on talking to himself (yes, even he does that) for a good twenty minutes before he finally ran out of things to say. But as he went silent, he started remembering the night before. He unconsciously slowly slid his hand down across his stomach as he remembered the soft touches and warm tongues and the way Harry's voice sounded when he moaned… He could vividly see the brunette's face screwed up in ecstasy, groaning as Draco touched him; thrusting slightly into his hand. Draco let out a low moan as he touched himself in imitation of the previous night. Before long, Draco felt himself coming in short spurts all over his hand, allowing the water to rinse it off.

As he leaned his forehead against the cool blue tiles, Draco couldn't help the thought that floated across his mind. _What is happening to me?_

------------------

Harry had to stop himself from walking into the bathroom and taking Draco again as he felt the pure ecstasy of Draco's orgasm surge through his chest. He could sense the other boy's confusion and despair even through his pleasure; he knew this was extremely hard on the other boy. It had been horrid for Harry when he had found out his affianced was none other than Draco Malfoy. His mind and emotions had battled the whole summer, exhausting and tiring him, especially when matched with his training. But eventually, Harry had come to accept it, welcome it even, but that didn't mean that he was absolutely comfortable. Oh, no, Harry still had his number of doubts, especially about how this would come out in the long run.

He had put on his uniform while Draco had been gone; the house elves had already dropped Draco's off after the repairs had been done. He grimaced as he thought of the day that Draco had come into his inheritance - and in the Great Hall, no less. At least Harry had transformed in his own room during the summer by himself.

The pain that had been building up in his mate had tortured Harry; he could feel every ache and twinge. He especially remembered how hard it was not to go straight to Draco when his wings burst out. But he knew that it would have been even more dangerous had the school known Draco was Harry's mate. The pain had made Draco pass out - Harry nearly so - and he had watched helplessly as Draco's unconscious form collapsed to the ground. The blood had somehow even splattered into his hair as the teachers had him spelled to stop the bleeding and levitated him to the infirmary. It had taken all Harry could give to not run after them.

He had even stayed away for the three days Draco had been unconscious. The whole school spoke about the Slytherin in hushed whispers, rumouring that he was a demon, a vampire, the devil's son himself. However, Harry had not anticipated it when his icy beauty ran through the Great Hall, fully transformed, searching him out. Nothing could stop him, despite the dangers if Draco's father knew, as his lips sealed on that of his mate's. It had been heaven.

Then Snape had interrupted. Draco and Harry, of course, had been furious, but it was Draco who actually cursed the greasy-haired teacher. Harry's brow crumpled as he wondered how Draco knew that particular dark art's spell, especially being able to cast it properly. It was a dangerous curse, one that gradually singed away the skin until there was none left to hold all the organs and muscles and sinews in, and the body just collapsed out.

He didn't get much more time to think before he heard the shower shut off and the towel being taken off the towel rack. The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a steamy room and a very wet Draco. The sight made Harry's mouth water. The blonde stood in the doorway nervously, running his hands through his damp hair and licking his lips. The symbol just below the Slytherin's belly button had now stabilized to a solid black colour, like a tattoo. It was shaped curiously almost like a hybrid between a sun and a cross, the middle a perfect circle with four flame like tendrils flowing out, the bottom-most tendril going almost as low as Draco's pubic hair. Harry wondered if Draco knew the significance of this particular spot.

His skin still bore the faint black veins on his chest and hips, but it was less visible now, very few people would be able to see it. As Draco licked his lips again, Harry caught sight of his teeth, which, although they were still slightly longer than normal, had somewhat receded. His wings, of course, had retracted last night, though not permanently. But his eyes had stayed the same brilliant silver, albeit not as bright.

Harry blinked as he heard Draco cleared his throat a number of times to try and get his attention. His mind was forced back from examining Draco's body to Draco's current unclothed state. Heh.

"Hey, Potter, have those house elves brought back my clothes yet?" Draco asked, his tone pretty emotionless. Harry just stood up from the bed (the house elves, although they hated to be seen cleaning, had changed the sheets) and handed Draco his uniform.

"Uh… thanks." Draco said as he turned back around and shut the door in Harry's face.

-----------------

It took Draco a full forty-eight minutes to get dressed and do his hair. Harry couldn't understand it - now that he didn't gel his hair, shouldn't it take _less _time to do his hair? However, Harry found he didn't really mind waiting for Draco if when he came out, he looked like he had just stepped out of Witch's Weekly award magazine.

They were somewhat late for breakfast despite Harry waking Draco up an hour earlier, and when they walked into the Great Hall suddenly all the conversation stopped and turned into blatant staring. And they faced another problem; where were they going to sit?

"I am not sitting at Gryffindor, Potter. In fact, I'm not sitting with you at all." Draco said resolutely.

Harry sighed and replied, "Malfoy, I know you don't know this, but we can't be so far away from each other for a while. Our schedules were even changed so we have classes together."

Draco stared at Harry incredulously as he talked. "It's just across the room!"

"I _know_, Malfoy," Harry hissed quietly, "But we can't be that far away, you're not strong enough."

"What do you mean, I'm not strong enough? I am - " Harry cut Draco off as his voice raised, several of the tables able to hear what they were saying.

"Draco, _please_, don't do this. You know I can't sit at Slytherin - they absolutely despise me," Draco thought he saw a flicker of some foreign emotion pass over Harry's face, but he decided it must have been a trick of the light.

"And how do you think the Gryffindors feel about me!" Draco protested sharply. Harry gave him another pleading look and finally Draco felt himself giving in. "Fine. But don't expect it to stay that way indefinitely." Harry led him over to the Gryffindor table, where he was met with a little less enthusiasm.

"What the bloody hell is that git doing here?" Ron glared at Draco. Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Harry cut him to it.

"He's sitting with me." Harry said as he stared back at Ron. Ron's mouth resembled a big black hole, but his eyes eventually fell.

"Harry, what is going on?" He heard the Granger girl ask Harry. He didn't need to look at Harry when he felt Harry's shoulder go up in a shrug and rub against his own. He secretly smiled at the nonchalance Harry was showing his friends.

Harry made room for Draco and himself to sit on the other side of Hermione that Ron wasn't sitting on. Harry plopped down next to Granger while Draco slowly lowered himself down next to him, trying to ignore the hostile glares he was receiving from all three sides. Harry bunched some bacon and toast on his plate and poured orange juice into his goblet. He turned his head to see Draco not eating, staring at his empty plate impassively, and slowly lowered his hand underneath the table.

By now, most of the students had gone back to eating, and a somewhat semblance of a normal day took place, though there was still an odd stare here and there. Draco nearly shot out of his place when he felt Harry's hand slip under his robes.

"Potter! What are you doing!" He hissed quietly.

"Ssh… you're not hungry, are you? Hold on." Harry said, not making much sense to Draco. The Slytherin felt the brunette creeping his hand through the layers of clothing, fingers finally making contact with Draco's stomach. He jumped, causing more people to look at them, but when he gave them a glare, most turned back away. Draco tried to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling he got when Harry's fingers started moving in a slow circle over the tattoo-like symbol, much like he himself had done when his stomach had hurt. The feeling, though, swelled and grew greater, wonderfully better, and Draco couldn't help closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. Without knowing it, Draco released a high singing sound, sounding oddly like a cross between a synthetic voice and a violin. He could feel his body relaxing, and getting warmer and ---

"Malfoy, stop!"

Draco was snapped out of his trance by Granger's shrill voice. His eyes connected with her's as he glared and she leaned back surprised. Draco realised that the sound had been coming from him. Harry was looking at him oddly too with a half smile on his face, his hand now retracted, in a way that made Draco slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked haughtily as he saw that practically the whole school was staring at him.

Granger looked at him in amazement. "Malfoy… what did you do?"

He opened his mouth to answer, probably with an insult, but he suddenly realised something. "I… don't know."

"Well, what did - "

" - We have to go, Draco. Bye, Hermione! Bye, Ron!" Harry yelled behind him as he forcefully dragged Draco out of his seat and through the great doors.

"What the bloody hell was that, Potter!" Draco hissed as soon as Harry let go of his arm. "And what did you do to me!"

Harry stopped and sighed, turning back around. "I - Okay, you know that tattoo thing on your stomach?" Draco nodded. "Well, every aerial - "

" Every what?" Draco interrupted.

"Every _aerial, _which is what we - "

"What do you mean, "every aerial"? What the hell is an aerial?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you if you'll just quit interrupting me!" This quieted Draco down, though he still glared defiantly at Harry as he crossed his arms. Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten, before grabbing Draco's arm again. "Just - not here."

"Where are you taking me?" Draco demanded as he tugged him along and turned a corner.

"Somewhere not in the middle of the hallway." Harry said as he pushed Draco into an abandoned classroom and closed the door. Turning around to meet Draco's stare, he asked, "Now, okay, what do you want to know? And - " He said as Draco opened his mouth. " - ask one question at a time."

Draco thought for a moment then said, "Okay, well, what's an aerial?"

"An aerial," Harry explained. "Is what we are. They are hybrids. Our species came into existence millions of years ago, since almost the beginning of time actually - humans, in fact, branched off from us. We are just like humans in every way except that we have some different characteristics and tendencies. Some of the more obvious traits we have are wings, descended teeth, claws when we get angry or threatened, and our looks stand out more."

Draco didn't give himself time to soak it in before he asked, "Well, what did you do to make me… do whatever I did?"

"Okay, like I was trying to say before, every aerial is characterized by a type of birthmark. This birthmark generally looks like a symbol in a specific colour, usually the colour of the aerial's wings. The birthmark can be in one of three places; between the hips, on the lower back, or on the back of the neck, which is were I have mine." Harry broke off to turn around and bend his head forward so Draco could see. The back of his neck and parts of the sides and upper back was covered in a huge starburst shape in a deep green. It was so obvious to Draco now that he didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Harry tilted his head back up and turned around. He happened to look down at his wristwatch and he forgot about the rest of Draco's question. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, we have to be at Dumbledore's office. We're late. Come on!"

He grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him through the corridors and past the rotating stairs, to a rather ugly stone gargoyle.

"Um…. damn, what was the password?…. oh, yeah. Blow pop!" Draco snickered at the password, but was soon forced up the spiralling staircase.

Draco had only been in Dumbledore's office a few times in the last five years, so he took his time, slowing Harry down, who glared at him to hurry up. He stared at the odd contraptions in seemingly no order cluttered around the room and the sleeping portraits of past Hogwart's headmasters.

"Come on!" Harry growled as he pulled on Draco's arm.

Draco looked back annoyed and said, "Wait! I want to look!"

"Keep it down, you!" Draco suddenly heard a voice say. He looked around for the source of the voice and landed on the portrait of Donegal Mclingus, the headmaster in 1567. He sneered at the painting but before he could reply, Harry was dragging him along again.

They entered the main chamber through the portrait room, where Dumbledore was already sitting at his desk, writing along thoughtfully on a long piece of parchment. He let them stand there for a few minutes before he finished writing with a flourish and looked up.

"Ah! My boys! Good to see you!" Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the chairs. "Have a seat, if you don't mind."

"_My boys"..? _Draco thought, eyebrows scrunching together as he sat down on the plush purple velvet of the chair. _What the hell is he on?_

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you have some questions. Harry, I recently found, already knows much of what is going on, though he felt more comfortable if I were to tell you." Draco glared at Harry who coloured slightly and stared at anything other than him. "Anyway - " Dumbledore said, dragging Draco's gaze from Harry back to the old wizard. " - I'm sure you have many questions, so fire away."

Draco was caught by the strange phrase, but he mentally shrugged and said, "Um, okay, well, Potter here had told me a little bit about aerials, but what exactly are they?"

"Good question, my boy. However, I think this book would help you a bit more than I could." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he slowly leaned forward and gestured to a thick clearly-ancient leather-bound book sitting right in front of Draco. "Go on, take it." Draco's eyes skimmed over the cover as he read the gold in-scripted title. _The Complete History of Aerials. _

"So - " Draco said, still somewhat confused. "These aerials… are there many?"

"Actually - no," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. "It is extremely rare for one to be born. It's almost unheard of for two to be born in the same century, much less the same year. The last time an aerial was recorded to have been born _and _acquire a mate of the same species was in 1304 A.D. This couple's names were Dominic and Selena Chetzveck, born in a small rural town in Russia. Dominic had to search the world before he found his mate, who was living in Britain at the time. They died unfortunately young when their village was raided and the robbers came upon them. They were sleeping."

Draco nodded absentmindedly, and asked, "So Potter is my…_mate_? He said it somewhat distastefully as if he had a sour taste in his mouth. Harry was deeply hurt by this, but he didn't show it.

"Yes, Harry here is your mate." Dumbledore said, somewhat with a sigh. "Now, mates after first being bounded usually have to stay within a ten metre proximity to each other, or the power will slowly "leak" out of one or both, though this should wean down a bit after the first few months. The dominant, if there is one, will get extremely protective and jealous of the submissive, especially if the submissive is pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Draco squeaked almost as soon as Dumbledore finished talking.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "The submissive mate will go through a heat period every three to five years for a span of a few months. It doesn't matter if the submissive and dominant are both male, and if there _isn't_ a submissive, either could get pregnant. The egg will grow in the submissive's belly for a two to three months, forming very slowly although incredibly accelerated compared to human's incubation periods of nine months. However, aerials don't give birth to live young. They deliver a warm, leathery sac-like egg, usually red in colour, which hatches four to five days after birth. These eggs don't need any warmth from their parents as the amniotic fluid is different from humans and is capable of maintaining a stable temperature despite any weather condition. Once the eggs hatch, the young will turn out humanlike in everyway, except they too will have the traits of their aerial parents. However, it is usually very hard for aerials to get pregnant, in fact, there have been some that have lived and died without giving birth. This is part of the reason aerials are so rare. Another part is that they were forced over the centuries to mate with other species, so even those who have some aerial blood in them may not inherit the particular strain."

Even Harry seemed surprised about this one; he hadn't known the males could get pregnant. A small warm feeling grew into his chest as he thought of a little boy with black hair and silver eyes running around.

Draco, meanwhile, tried to absorb this rather disturbing piece of information and asked another question. "Okay, so, my wings, can I actually fly with them?"

"Yes, you can, although I wouldn't suggest jumping off the Astrology tower anytime soon." Dumbledore said, eyes all twinkling. He went on to say, "Aerials are predators by nature. They used to use their wings, claws, and teeth the same way humans used weapons. They also used to use their teeth to inject a paralysing venom into the neck of their prey. This trait has pretty much died out with the watering down of the lines. The teeth, however, remained for defensive reasons in case the aerial was attacked. The claws, for the same reason."

"Aerials - " He went on, " - are extremely complex characters, however. They will at times feel the need to hunt and kill, simply for the blood of their victim. This can be subdued though by consuming a small amount of either animal or human blood monthly, though if one of the aerials is pregnant, it is best if he or she consume the blood of his or her mate."

Draco remembered the claws descending from his fingers the day before, followed by the frightened look on Snape's face as he stalked toward the professor. He winced as he thought about it; how could he have cast such a curse on his favourite teacher? And one that his own father had used on him, no less. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"Um… Headmaster?" Dumbledore looked at Draco expectantly. "You know how yesterday I cast that curse - "

"Oh, son, don't worry on it. Professor Snape should have known better than get in between an aerial and his mate and has already sent down his apologizes to you on his behalf." Dumbledore said, dismissing the subject with a few simple words. Draco stared at him, not knowing what to think. He had cursed his professor and his professor was apologizing to _him_? How odd.

Draco shook his head and watched as Dumbledore looked down at one of his pocket watches littering the top of his desk.

"Oop! Well, boys, it seems I have some attending to do. I enjoyed speaking with you," He said as he got up, smiling at the two new-found aerials. Harry and Draco turned around to leave when Dumbledore called Draco back. "Mr. Malfoy! Why don't you take this book with you too? I'm sure it'll be a good read." He winked and glided past the two boys, leaving them both in his office staring behind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so slightly long than the other chapters. Almost didn't get this one out today. cheers


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Angelus an Diabolus

Author: Eris Mackenzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: So sorry for taking so long to get this out, but I was going through some post-HBP depression. If you don't get what I'm talking about, read the sixth book. And just a note, the AaD universe will go on as if HBP never happened for obvious reasons, no offence to JKR.

Many thanks to my reviewers: **fifespice, fudgebaby, bena24, Jamie K, Evalyn D. Roberts (**p.s. your email address got cut off at the end)**, shikyo66613, Crazy Loon, DemonRogue, Naught Boy **(hehe, maybe. ;), **potterluvva, ktmb20, missfictionlover, Saber Shadowkitten, stephanie, **and **Arsinoe**. You guys rock!

Edit: Much love to Arigazi for pointing out a few things, which I have fixed. Thanks so much! But don't ask too many questions before you know the whole thing! ;)

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"Well… come on, we had better go." Harry said, still staring at the spot Dumbledore had been. Draco didn't feel like answering and just grabbed the thick book on aerials and walked after him. Draco didn't say much as they walked back to the spiralling stone steps, instead opting to look over the book. The cover was nothing remarkable, except for the gold lettering, which actually was made of gold metal. For being so old (and Draco was sure it was), the book was in pristine condition; despite a bit of fraying on the edges, it looked like it was new off the shelf.

Draco opened the cover, still walking after Harry in the corridor (this time by the charms classroom which was just down the hall from Dumbledore's office). The Slytherin was one of the few people who could read and walk at the same time, a feat which Hermione had also reached, but Draco had yet to know.

His eyes skimmed down the contents page, coming to rest on "Birthmark Characteristics". Wasn't that what Potter had been talking about? The tattoo-thingy was a birthmark?

His fingers nimbly found the correct number, gliding down the page until he found the passage. His eyes barely blinked as he took in the words.

_Aerials are also characterised by a mark or symbol on their flesh called Birthmarks. These Birthmarks are present on every aerial, none have ever been without. The Birthmark can be found in any of three particular places: the back of the neck, the lower abdomen, and the lower back. _

_The shape or symbol of an aerial's Birthmark depends upon the individual and is never duplicated on another. The colour also depends upon the aerial's wing colour, though it is not always so. The most common colours of an aerial's wings and birthmark are white, browns, and beiges. The most rare colours are violets, blues, dark greens, blacks, etc. _

_Birthmarks give an aerial's mate a way to calm or excite the aerial. When touched or rubbed by the his/her mate, he/she will immediately feel a giddy feeling similar to euphoria. _

_This is also a safety mechanism. If the submissive aerial is pregnant, the dominant aerial (if there is one) will become aggressive and violent towards those around his mate. Stroking the dominant's birthmark will allow the aerial to calm down and pacify his urges. _

Draco finished reading about the Birthmarks and frowned. _So that's what Potter had done_, Draco thought. The blonde hadn't known the Birthmark had such an important role. He looked up and was surprised to see that they were already near Harry's rooms. Because it was Saturday, the students got the day off, and Harry had led them back to his rooms. Draco wondered why Harry had his own rooms, but shook it off. _Because he's an aerial, dimwit. _

Draco moved to brush his hair out of his eyes and was surprised to feel little spikes along his skin. Oh, yeah. He almost forgotten about the little dark-coloured spikes. Draco didn't know if he'd ever get used to being an aerial. He ran his tongue lightly along his teeth and sighed. No, he didn't know if he'd ever get used to it.

The impact of being an aerial finally hit him as they walked past Morgan Le Fay's portrait into the sitting room of Harry's quarters.

"Oh, my God…" Draco said, stopping in mid step. Harry had sensed something was wrong and immediately turned around, stepping closer to Draco before he remembered the Slytherin didn't want Harry near him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. Draco just stared at him, mouth wide open. Harry didn't know what was wrong with his mate, but he did know _something _was up with the blonde.

"I-I just realised… I'm an aerial," Draco said as if he had just been told a few seconds ago.

Harry brow scrunched. "Um.. _okay_, well, yes, you…_are _an aerial."

"No, _I'm _an aerial." Draco insisted.

"Yes, _you_ are an aerial," Harry said, still not getting it.

"No, it's just that… I don't know, it just hit me." Draco said, still sounding amazed.

Harry's expression cleared and was replaced by a smile. "Haha, your mind just caught up with you? Yeah, that happened with me too. It's weird, isn't it?" Draco nodded and smiled a bit back, then seemed to realise he was actually having a _civil_ conversation with Harry Potter. Harry seemed to realise this too. An awkward silence immediately fell upon them, stifling the air of good intentions quickly.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Harry asked quietly, eyes downcast, though he knew he knew the answer.

For a moment Draco looked taken off guard, though the question wasn't one that surprised him. "Potter…" He said almost sadly. "I don't know if I'll ever trust you. Same could be said of me. It's… It's just too hard for me to do right now after the past five years. Everything we've ever said to each other had been in hate and scorn. I can't pretend like it never happened. Just because you're my mate by nature's wish doesn't mean that I secretly love you. I don't even know if I'll be loyal to you. I didn't _choose _to be with you. Neither of us had any choice."

The words hit Harry like a misfired Petrificus Totalus spell, freezing his motions and confirming his thoughts. But really, he thought, what had he expected? Draco to break down and hold him and confess his undying love? This wasn't a storybook where everything happened as it should; this was life. Draco and him were still enemies at their core; the bonding hadn't changed that. Being an aerial messed with your body, Harry reminded himself, not your heart and mind.

Harry smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Neither of us had any choice."

Draco could only stare dejectedly at Harry's retreating back as he ascended the stairs to his room.

-----------------

Several hours had gone by since Draco had last talked to Harry and by now the cool, dewy Scottish morning had long since surrendered to the beating afternoon sun.

Draco sighed as he stared out over the Forbidden Forest from the window ledge he was sitting on, aerial book in hand. The thickly grown pine trees blocked what view Draco could have had of the forest floor, but the blonde was content to gaze at the clear, blue air that rose high above it, as far as the eye could see. His attention was caught as he thought he may have seen a lone bird fly out among the trees, but the black speck was so tiny, he couldn't tell.

His mind flicked back to what he had recently read about the wings of aerials and suddenly thought of something that might lift the gloom off the room's inhabitants.

"Hey, Potter," Draco said out of the blue. "Do you want to go flying?"

Harry looked up from his potions homework and frowned as he registered what the Slytherin had said. Hadn't Draco basically just told him that he wanted nothing to do with him?

"It just seems such a waste to sit here when we could be out having a bit of fun," Draco said airily. "You know, at least fun in theory."

"But - but… " Harry stuttered.

"But what?" Draco shot him a perplexed look.

"N ---- Never mind." Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. "I was just wondering… you have your own broom, don't you?"

Draco looked scandalized. "Well, of course, I have my own broom, Potter! How could the Captain of the Slytherin team _not_? Unfortunately, I left my Quick Silver at home, but I still have my Firebolt here." Quick Silver was an entirely new broom line that had branched off of the makers of the Firebolt. It had won both the Best Looking award and Quickest Recorded Racing Speed that year in "What's What?" in Quidditch.

Harry shrugged mentally and thought, 'Why not?' "Fine. But how are we going to get it?"

"Oh, leave that to me, Potter," Draco said confidently. "We'll just have to make a quick trip to the dungeons.

-------------------

A stop at Harry's room and several floors later, the two aerials arrived in the dungeons. Although Harry wasn't all that crazy about going into the "snake's lair", he knew he had no other choice but to go along with the Slytherin. They couldn't very well fly on one broomstick. Well, they could, but that would cause the two to be closer than either wanted at the moment.

Anyway, Harry waited somewhat patiently as Draco stopped in front of what looked like a big, crumbling crack in the middle of an otherwise un-extraordinary stone wall. Harry remembered the entrance from his escapade in his second year while searching for the elusive Chamber of Secrets.

"Jeder Lacht," Draco said the password and at Harry's look of questioning, he explained, "It means "Everyone is laughing". Some muggle song, I don't know…" He trailed off as he turned back to the wall which was suddenly splitting and _melting _into a large stone archway big enough to accommodate a small crowd at once.

"Uh, Malfoy, are you sure I'm allowed down here?" Harry asked a bit nervously.

"Oh, what? Is the Great Harry Potter afraid to go into the icky-evil Slytherin common room?" Draco teased, enjoying the sight as Harry blushed bright red.

"N-no," He stuttered. "Why would I be afraid to go in there? I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, you won't get in trouble." Draco said without a doubt. "You're my mate after all. How could I go anywhere without you what with that whole ten metre boundary thing?" Harry almost smiled when Draco called him his mate, but then he quickly remembered what he had said before.

"Whatever," Harry said indifferently, shrugging his shoulder. Draco frowned at him, but didn't say anything. Nay, he never got the chance to.

"Ah! DRAKIE!" Harry saw a flash of blond hair throw itself at Draco, who gave an alarmed look before grinning broadly.

"Pansy! Darling, how have you been?" Draco was nearly as excited as the Slytherin girl. She threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze, which, Harry was jealous to see, Draco returned with equal vigour. "Ah… I've missed you."

Harry was growing steadily more uncomfortable as the tender hugging session went on and he found a flurry of beastly sensations rising in his chest at the sight of his mate, _his_ mate, hugging and allowing himself to be touched by someone else. Especially someone like Pansy. Although the girl had grown up to be quite good-looking, Harry still couldn't shake the image of her pug-faced youth.

"So anyway," Pansy broke the hug and straightened, sending a watery smile at Draco. "How has it been without me?"

Draco laughed and said, "Oh, horrid, Pansy, just horrid, I can scarcely force myself to remember it!" He put his hand to his forehead and faked a faint, which earned a high chuckling laugh from the blonde girl next to him. Harry was surprised at the ease at which Draco was with Pansy, and the fact that yes, Draco was a drama queen… king, whatever.

Harry was so busy trying to absorb this new development that he didn't notice the two until he heard Pansy say, "Oi, so what's the Golden Boy got to do with things?"

He jerked his head up to see Pansy giving him a stern calculating look that disturbingly reminded Harry of Professor McGonagoll. Draco was standing just behind her with an amused thoughtful gaze.

"Well, Pansy, I'm sure you've already worked most of it out," Draco said with a tone of airiness. "How do you feel about it?" He turned calmly to look at the fellow Slytherin.

A tense moment passed Harry as he watched the blonde girl stare him up and down like she was examining a crime scene before finally she said. "Aye, I suppose he's alright. Make sure you ride him good."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. _WHAT? _He looked at Draco, who was blushing a rather attractive dusky rose.

"Pansy! Whoever said anything like that?" Draco exclaimed, staring at her mortified.

Pansy chuckled teasingly and replied, "Haha, Drakie, whoever said I _was _talking about that? I was simply saying you ought to make it hard for him. What are _you_ thinking about?" She cocked her eyebrow suggestively. "But seriously, Draco… have you ridden that saddle like a cowboy?"

Harry wondered how Draco hadn't broken a blood vessel yet.

-----------

Twenty minutes later, it was a near shouting fest.

"Aw, but, Drakie, just one little kiss, that's all I want a picture of!"

"No!"

"But, Draco, I need it! It'll complete my collection!"

"Pansy, I said no! I won't allow you to take a picture of me doing such a heinous act!"

"…"

Snicker.

"You are perverted, Pansy."

* * *

A/N: You'veread, now review:)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title: **Angelus an Diabolus

**Author: **Eris Mackenzie

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers: **ktmb20**, **FireStorm00X** (ha, I have a story called Fire and Storm), **DemonRogue, Lisa14, Stephanie, Dark Lady of Griffindor, SlytherinGoddessRoseThorn, BloodyBlackTears, fife spice, love-orthelackthereof, Ariwood, lady sakura cosmos, Arigazi, csiyaoi, myniephoenix, CrazyLoon, **and **Yana5**. You guys, as always, rock! I just wanted to say how much I really appreciate my reviewers (looks pointedly at the people who fav but don't review. Because, really, people; I need _reviews._) You are what keeps us writers going.

Also a note, haha, I never said that flying was out in the last chapter, just delayed. -

Now, read, and if you enjoy, review! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

****

By the time the two aerials stumbled out of the Slytherin Common Room and through Pansy and her incessant questioning, it was nearly 5:30.

"Man, does she not _ever _shut up?" Harry asked a bit irritated at the girl. Also at the fact that Draco was so absolutely cozy in Pansy's presence, but not in Harry's own. Draco was power-walking beside him, clutching his Firebolt in one hand so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Well, you have to realise - ," He said somewhat breathlessly from having to actually run from his dormitory and out the entrance to get away from Pansy. " - is that Pansy and I are nearly inseparable. We do everything together, and it irks her that she doesn't know everything."

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments, dreading the answer to the question he was going to ask next. "Malfoy… you two aren't, weren't, whatever, dating, are you?"

Draco looked at Harry oddly like he didn't understand why he was asking and said, "No. We're just really good friends. She's like a sister to me, I would never date her. I mean, we tried one year, but it didn't work out. …Why?" He asked curiously.

Harry ducked his head quickly to avoid Draco's eyes and shrugged. "No reason. Although… how does she know so much? About us being aerials, that is?"

"Potter," He drawled, taking his time. "Although you don't keep track of school rank, everyone else knows that Pansy is almost as smart as Mu - Granger. She's as high ranked as I am, _which_, in case you didn't know, is second to only Granger."

Harry blinked at this new-found fact. "Oh." Was all he could think of saying. "Really?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "And it's not like she wouldn't have found out anything anyway if she wasn't smart, I mean, I sprouted wings and fangs right in front of her, I think she would have researched it."

"Malfoy…" Harry said slowly, not knowing if it was appropriate to ask just yet, but he tried anyway. "Your father… what's he going to do about this?"

The instant after he said it, he regretted it, as Draco's face suddenly hardened into a cold impenetrable mask, his relaxed almost amused demeanour vanishing.

"That -" Draco said frostily. "- is nothing that concerns you."

Harry's curiosity was killing him, but he knew that he shouldn't push anymore. Even as interested as he was, he just sighed as they continued walking past the great stone doors to the outside in an uncomfortable silence; hoping that Draco would open up, just a little, soon.

--------------

By the time they got to the Quidditch fields, the blonde had somewhat warmed back up to Harry, but the green-eyed boy knew Draco would rather eat flubberworm mucus than apologize. He also knew that while the subject was at a halt, it was not yet resolved, but Harry just left it at that for the moment.

"Hey, do you wanna just fly around here?" Harry asked when they reached the west end of the pitch. The sun was shining here and it was just as good as any for flying. Draco stopped a few feet ahead and nodded absentmindedly. He swung his broom ahead of him and straddled it, barely sparing a glance behind him as he took off; Harry following a second behind.

Draco threw back his head with the wind and closed his eyes. The freedom of flying was coursing icy hot through his veins leaving his whole body tingling. He did a dive and felt his stomach drop out. He laughed, though no one could hear him, as the wind swept away the small sound. This was him, just him. The air was where he had always belonged.

Flying fast, he just barely heard Harry shout, "Go over the lake!" but Draco took off in the direction his instincts told him to, not even bothering to open his eyes, not needing to. He loved the feeling of being somewhat weightless in the air, suspended. It comforted him.

He did open his eyes, however, to the sight of blue-green water skimming under him so fast the ripples were magnified and compressed together. He grinned as he saw the shapes gliding just under the water, and laughed as a teeny orange scaled fish jumped out of the water and almost hit his shoe. They were following the him.

Draco turned his head as he heard a wild, care-abandoned laugh echo and caught sight of Harry grinning at the fish, his hair flying back and hitting him in the eyes. Harry flew as wonderfully as he was clumsy on the ground. Whatever poise he lacked was more than made up for the sheer strength and beauty he portrayed in the air. Whereas Draco flew with elegance and skill, practised to perfection, Harry flew simply because he loved it and it showed. Draco didn't think he'd ever really amount to that level of flying.

As if he knew he was being watched, Harry turned his head and caught Draco's stare, his grin changing to a soft smile that was just as joyful. Draco couldn't smile back as his gaze was riveted to Harry's face and a thought came unbidden to his mind and the words seemed to flash before his eyes. _God, he was so beautiful… _

The sight of Harry so happy in his presence forced it's imprint onto Draco's soul and the Slytherin knew that this would be how he would always remember him, whether he hated him or not. He realised he wanted him to be happy.

He flew straight over to Harry, who was looking at him pleasantly, still smiling, and yelled loud enough so he could hear, "Follow me!" Draco did a sharp turnaround and headed back toward Hogwarts. He surprised Harry when he veered right straight toward the Forbidden Forest.

Flying high over the trees, Draco sped up, flattening himself against the broom, watching as Harry did the same. Without saying a word, both started to race against the other. It brought back years of Quidditch games and Draco felt the familiar sensation of competition and the need to excel and win, even though there was no goal.

He swiftly dropped into the trees, whizzing and dodging branches, hearing Harry fall in behind him before speeding up. Draco could feel small branches and twigs hitting against his arms, legs, hands, face, anything they could reach, the places where they came into contact stinging and burning. The adrenaline coursing through his system though didn't allow for pain and he grinned even as he felt a tiny trickle of blood circle down his cheek.

Neither said anything to the other as they raced, just to see who could fly faster. They were nearly side-by-side, their legs, hips, and arms bumping together, when Draco suddenly smashed into a huge branch. He had been distracted when he glanced over to the other boy and seen him gaining. The air burst out of his lungs in a _whoosh_ and his broom flew out from under him. His eyes opened in panic and he saw himself falling through the trees, Harry seeing him and rushing as fast as he could to grab him…but he was too far away… he couldn't reach him…

Draco felt another branch slam into his back and he screamed as he banged his side. He was tumbling and slamming into trees left and right and sideways and he lost count of how many times he hit. He barely felt a tearing in his back and then -

He wasn't falling.

His head lolled back, blood splattering out of his nose as he stared groggily up through the branches. His wings were beating softly behind him, keeping him afloat, but the unused muscles were tiring quickly, not able to support him yet.

"Oh, my God, DRACO!" Harry screamed as he flew through the trees. _Merlin, where WAS he! _He had seen the Slytherin hit the branch out of nowhere and slip off. His lungs squeezed painfully as he searched for Draco. _What if he was hurt? Or unconscious? Or dead? Oh, God, please ---_

"I'm here, Harry…" Came a small, tired voice just a few feet below him. Harry almost fell off his broom as he caught sight of the bloodied face and quickly flew to him.

He was a little surprised to see him using his wings, but he could see that the other aerial was quickly tiring and reached out for him a bit cautiously. Draco's wings were starting to droop and he was steadily lowering by a few centimetres and Harry grabbed him around the waist and awkwardly pulled him on the broom in front of him.

"Oh, God, baby, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. There were gashes all over his arms and a few on his face, though it was hard to see through the blood that was gushing out of his nose. He had looked bad far away and worse close up.

Draco collapsed against him, his head and body pounding and bruised, and nodded as much as he could. "I'm fine," He managed to say before he started coughing. "Ow…" He winced and curled himself into Harry's chest. His wings hadn't yet retracted and made holding Draco somewhat awkward for Harry, forcing him to oddly angle his arms, but he didn't want to further irritate his mate and allowed Draco to shape a semi-barrier with his wings, forming a blanket of feathers. It was a comforting mechanism it seemed for Draco. He liked the cool darkness that his wings provided as they covered his face.

He felt along his face as Harry manoeuvred them through the forest as swiftly as possible and he winced when he felt all the sticky blood caked around his nose. He remembered his face smashing into the side of a tree and knew it was most likely broken. Three long gashes were on his right cheek that stung and bled when touched and another was just along his jaw line, extending all the way down to his neck. The rest of his body was in a state as well. He sighed. Well, he sure got himself in a mess.

Draco kept hearing an odd sound next to his ear from where it was mashed against Harry's chest and realised Harry was _purring_ like a cat. W_ha - ? _Then Draco also realised that the sound was calming his body down, and his wings slowly uncurled. Once the black feathers were out of his face, he looked up at Harry, who didn't seem to know he was purring.

Draco didn't mind and he closed his eyes to the soft sound.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this being so short. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll try getting something longer out sooner to my wonderful fans! (snort) Hehe... I love hurting the boys... as long as they get comforted, of course!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**A/N**: Haha, I just wanted to say something. You guys needn't say "update" in your reviews, I mean, it's okay to write update soon or something, but not just that. I find it hilarious when people are just like "update", because, honestly, people, what am I going to do? I WILL update no matter what anyone says and I will update when I bloody well feel.

Just wanted to thank my reviewers: **Princess of Mirrors myniephoenix, kakisensi WhiteDragonPriestezz, BloodyBlackTears, Arigazi, TheTrueSilver, HP fan, CrazyLoon, FireStorm00X, Yana5, Chrysler, malfoylover, DemonRogue, fifespice, stephanie, kt-spike-draco-fan, Freddysgurl8904, SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns, Makalani Astral, Saber ShadowKitten, oliver1234, and Manny2003. **You guys will always rock and your reviews made me smile! ;)

And to answer **mimifoxlove**: No one really helped Harry through his change, even Dumbledore didn't know about it until . He went through it in the summer at the Dursley's house. I'll be getting more into it later in the story. The title of my story, yes, is in Latin, it translates to "Angel or Devil" it could also be "Angel or Demon". The birthmarks on the aerial… well, it's mentioned somewhat in the sixth chapter, but will be more cleared up (hopefully) in later chapters. It's not a specifically important part, but it's a nice distinction. And how did I get the idea for aerials? Pssh… I don't know. My mind works in mysterious ways, haha.

**AND OMG, I HAVE 103 REVIEWS! YESH! (dancey-dancey)**

Now, enjoy, and if you do, review!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Oh, my, goodness! What happened?"

Predictably, as soon as Harry stepped through the stone archway into the infirmary, Pomphrey immediately started asking questions as she rushed over to the blood-covered boys.

"Um, we went - " Harry had to stop to hoist Draco up a little as he started slipping from his arms. He was still carrying Draco, and as light as the Slytherin was, it still was hard for Harry to carry him up four floors. He went on, " - flying and well, we had an… accident.."

"Are you hurt at all?" Madame Pomphrey asked as she fussed over the amount of damage that Draco had had inflicted.

"Uh, no, I don't -" Harry did a mental check up of himself quickly, his mind taken up with concern and worry for the blonde boy. " - no, I'm not hurt."

"Well, just let me - "

She reached out and, unable to help himself, Harry growled, showing his teeth, when she moved to place her hand on the now-unconscious blonde. She jumped back, startled for a second, her hand pressed against her bosom. The beast within Harry didn't want _anyone_ near his mate, not while he was hurt, and he was prepared to maim any who tried.

"Mr. Potter - " Another growl from the brunette. "…_Harry, _I need to check on your mate to make sure he's alright. I won't harm him. But I need to asses the full amount of damage."

Madame Pomphrey was cool and calm, her face betraying nothing. Harry didn't feel any untrustworthy feelings from her, and her attitude relaxed him enough for him to rebel against his instinctual feelings. He carefully laid Draco on the bed, though it was hard for him to restrain himself when the nurse took out her wand, casting an assessing spell. The bright blue flare hurt Harry's eyes and he made a noise, though he was sure it wasn't like that for Madame Pomphrey.

Pomphrey shook her head, clucking her tongue, and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, he seems to have broken his nose and fractured two ribs, but those can be taken care of rather quickly. He has no permanent damage from what I can see, and he just passed out from the pain. I'll be performing a few mending spells, but I've decided to let him stay asleep; it will lessen the time he spends uncomfortable. I'm sure you'll want to stay with him until he awakes?"

Harry didn't even see the point of her asking, but nodded anyway. Pomphrey went back to work, the spells she cast simple and hopefully painless. The aerial inside Harry decided that she was able to be trusted; he could see just how much her work meant to her as she bent down close to Draco, her face concentrated and scrutinizing. Though, he hoped he wouldn't have to see too much of her in the months to come.

She cast a mild cleansing spell on the blonde and the blood and streaks of dirt vanished, though his clothes were still ripped in a few places. She nodded, seemingly at herself, and stepped back to face the anxious brunette.

"He should be waking up in the next half an hour." She conjured up a comfortable-looking chair next to the bed that Draco was lying on and motioned to it. "You can sit there if you like. If you need me, I'll be right at the front desk." The nurse gave a dismissive shake of her head and backed out of the room, leaving him alone.

-------------------------

Harry sat down in the chair Pomphrey had conjured, leaning forward on his knees. He had been pacing the room anxiously for at least twenty minutes now and he had finally decided to sit down.

As he leaned forward, he couldn't help brushing a few strands of stray hair out off of the sleeping blonde's face. He bit his lip as he saw the bruises and faint swelling that even Pomphrey hadn't been able to heal. It nearly brought tears to his eyes that his mate had gotten so hurt and he felt it was his fault, that he hadn't paid enough attention, that he should have been watching out. Goddamn, it was all his fault!

Harry's eyes pricked and the pressure behind them increased as he grabbed his hair, frustrated at himself. If only he had been watching, if only he had grabbed him before he fell! The rational side of the aerial knew that Draco had dropped too quickly for anyone to catch him, and that it wasn't that big of a deal anyway, he was going to be fine in a few hours, but his mind refused to let him at peace. He was almost tearing his hair out of his head when he felt a cool, soft hand on his wrist.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm not that hurt." Harry jerked his head up to see Draco's beaten, bruised face smiling faintly at him, strands of hair fell off his forehead into his eyes. His voice was soft and tired as he said, "I felt you thinking. It's not your fault, you know. It's okay."

Harry felt even worse at this, so much that he wanted to bawl. His eyes were shining with unshed tears as he said, "I woke you up, didn't I? Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please - "

"Be quiet, Potter," Draco chuckled, his long, thin fingers pressed against Harry's lips to silence him. "I already said it wasn't your fault, and I would have woken up soon anyway."

He coughed lightly, sitting up straight, and though he tried to hide it, a hint of a grimace passed over his face as he stretched his torso. Harry immediately stood, helping him sit up although Draco was perfectly capable of doing it on his own.

"What - ?" Draco was surprised as he felt Harry's hand again on his stomach, sliding and rubbing against the black symbol, but he silenced himself and decided to enjoy the moment.

"Mm…" Draco's eyes slipped closed and he pressed up against Harry's hand. The ache in his side went away as did his headache as he focused on the wonderfully warm feeling swelling deep within him. He felt Harry leaning closer, bending over him to stare at his face and barely noting the bed dip down slightly as he put one knee on.

A small keening noise came from deep in his throat, though he didn't open his mouth, and the sound he could tell was helping Harry with his disturbed thoughts. The brunette aerial leaned closer, his tongue wetting his lips unconsciously, and now he was closer, closer, so close their noses were touching, and - Draco opened his eyes and pushed Harry away.

"No," He shook his head as he backed up from the green-haired boy. "No, I'm sorry." He almost wished he could take it back as he saw Harry's face crumble, the misguided guilt and realization coming back full force. But Draco just couldn't do it yet. "I just - I just can't. I'm sorry."

Harry gulped a few times, trying to get his emotions under control, willing himself not to cry and said shakingly, "No, it's okay. I understand. I - I get it." He got off the bed, turning away from the Slytherin before the first few tears escaped his tight hold. He was angry and frustrated at himself for feeling the things he did. He shouldn't. It would be so much easier.

_Damn you_, he thought, _it's not like you love him. You don't. Goddamnit, you DON'T. And he doesn't either. So stop it, just stop it. It's never going to happen. Just STOP. IT. _

"Potter? Potter?" Draco tried to get Harry's attention, but all he could do was talk to the Gryffindor's back.

"I'll be right back." Harry cursed his voice for breaking as he walked to the bathroom, his blunt nails forming red crescents in his palm.

The room was only a few feet away from Draco's bed, and Harry had to stop himself from slamming the door. He fell against the hard wood, tears blinding and blurring his vision as he slid down to the floor. His hands came up to nestle in his hair and his head fell onto his knees. _Merlin, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to hurt. _

He couldn't help it as his emotions gave out and the first of many wracking sobs made it out of his body. _Oh, God, why couldn't he just hate him?_

---------------------------

Draco closed his eyes as two crystal clear tears slipped under his lids. He knew that Harry was on the other side of the door sobbing, curled up in a ball against the door. He didn't need to be in there to know that. A wrenching despair welled up inside him; he wanted _so badly _to go and hold the brunette, but he _couldn't_. He couldn't.

All his life he was brought up to hate The Boy Who Lived; all his life he was taught that he should despise and abhor Harry Potter. His father would throw it in his face that Harry Potter had managed to defeat the Dark Lord when he was just a baby, but Draco himself couldn't perform the most simplest of spells at age six. He was punished and tortured because he wasn't as good as the famous Golden Boy.

His father was even going to try and 'Avada Kedavra' his own son, he was so disappointed in his offspring, but his mother had thankfully, that time, came in between him and his father. She, of course, had gotten beat within an inch of her life, along with other cruel punishments to show her just where her place was.

And now - now, he was supposed to _love_ and spend the rest of his life with the one person he was taught to hate above all others?

Fate was a such a merciless mechanism.

How could he possibly take everything he had ever learned and reverse it? How could he? He wasn't strong enough, it was too burdensome a load.

Draco's world was crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing.

A burst of sorrow and hurt erupted in his chest as he opened the floodgates between himself and his mate. The pain was unbearable, but one they _had _to bear. There was no other choice.

He forced shut the mental gates between them, willing the tears to dry up, willed himself to stop feeling. But he knew better than most that no one can ever do that.

"Just stop it. Just stop." He whispered to himself, eyes still squeezed shut. It felt like he was ripping part of himself out, a part as vital as his brain or heart. Perhaps it was his heart he was ripping out.

Gradually, the wetness on his face dissipated, to be gone without a trace. The puffiness around his eyes went down after a few minutes, though he knew his eyes would stay bloodshot for a while. Across the room, he knew that Harry was done crying and was currently fixing himself up to be presentable. Draco pushed the guilt he felt deep down. It wasn't his fault, he told himself. _Liar_.

_Liar._

* * *

A/N: Ah! The angst! It kills me! I WILL eventually be getting them together, don't you worry, but remember, I'm trying for something new in creature feature fics, okay? Because seriously, people, if you'd grown up with something all your life, and now suddenly you were supposed to change it, what would you do? Be understanding. And in case you haven't noticed, Harry has come to terms with his feelings, but it's extremely hard for him because Draco doesn't love him back. So, BE PATIENT. I know it's very hard to do. ;) 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers:** mimifoxlove, jacobimvonstyluss, BloodyBlackTears, Freddysgurl8904, Chrysler, Makalani Astral, WhiteDragonPriestezz, myniephoenix, Yana5, kt-spike-draco-fan, DemonRogue, Stephanie, Jujube15, SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns, SorrowofLoss**, **Isidoria, Sunshine Pie, loveorthelackthereof, katinar, bloodNdarkness, and snowpuppies**. You guys, as always, rock! I love you all! Sorry I haven't had this out sooner; it was a bit boring to write, but hey, it has to calm down for a while anyway. This is the chapter where the friends get a little explanation.

And another thing - has anyone noticed something about mate feelings (i.e., protective, jealous, etc.) that is different between Harry and Draco? (hint: look at their reactions to certain situations.) It is very important part of the story, but I'm not sure if anyone has gotten it yet. If no one can figure it out (though I'm sure you will), I'll explain in the next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

****

Almost as soon as Harry opened the door out of the infirmary's lavatory, Madame Pomphrey walked in announcing that Hermione and Ron had arrived and wanted to talk to him. He nodded, Draco saw with a small shame that his eyes were indeed red, and the nurse left, soon to be replaced with Harry's closest friends in the world.

"Oh, Harry! How are you? Are you okay? We've been so worried." Hermione immediately launched herself across the room, throwing herself at a startled Harry.

"I'm - I'm fine, 'Mione," Harry said, awkwardly patting her back. His skin was still a bit puffy and red around his eyes, which were even more bloodshot than Draco's. It was clear though that he had spelled at least some of the redness away so that no one would notice. Hermione's hair pressed into Harry's face, making him fight the reflex to sneeze, but he was thankful that the sixth year girl had finally been able to tame the bushy mane, replaced instead with long curly tresses.

"Yeah, mate, you okay? What with all that Great Hall business and that." Ron looked unsure of what to do. He obviously wanted to say something else, but he was currently eyeing up the blonde Slytherin. Draco for once wasn't sneering back at the redhead, opting instead to stare at the exchange between his mate and his friend.

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine." The two separated. Hermione moved to sit next to him on the bed, her face twisted into a still somewhat worried, but much more happier expression. Ron sat in the chair Harry had earlier, though he was none too happy to be so close to his enemy.

"So… Harry, what's the ferret doing here?"

Harry could tell Ron was just curious and didn't mean any harm, but he still felt a pang of protectiveness pass over him just the same. He thought about telling Ron not to call him that, but then he stopped. Why should he anyway?

"He's… important to me at the moment. You see, well, I'm - the thing is - " Harry was having trouble putting it into words, though he knew what to say. " - I'm not exactly what you'd call human."

"Well, what are you then?" This question was again from Ron; Hermione seemed to be looking at him contemplatively, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. A smart one, she was.

Just when Harry was about to say something, Hermione opened her mouth.

"…You're an aerial …aren't you?"

This was met with silence, Ron in bewilderment and Harry in surprise.

"How-how did you know that?" Harry asked, amazed by his friend's ingenuity. Surely she hadn't been able to get any information from the library; the stock had been plundered already by Pansy.

"Well, I'm not that stupid, you know," she smiled a bit, allowing the shock to absorb better. "I figured it out a few days after you transformed. Honestly, Harry, did you expect to be able to hide something like that?"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Ron exclaimed. "What the bloody hell is an aerial? And why didn't you tell me, Herm?"

"Sorry, Ron, but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure," Hermione shrugged apologetically at the hot tempered redhead. "And an aerial is a type of hybrid. Aerials came into existence millions of years ago. Their species used to be plentiful, but a gradual draining of their lines forced most of their race into extinction. However, a few strains of their species survived. Kind of like Asians, Europeans, Russians, in humans, you know," Hermione added for Ron's benefit. "Harry, here, from what I know, is probably a Lunescen aerial. They are a darker version of the 'angelic' aerials, thriving on moonlight and their mate's blood. Their colouring is usually darker, their wings deep purples, greens, blacks, etc. They also tend to be much more jealous and easier to opt to kill or maim on their instincts."

She stopped for a moment, her explanation much like Harry expected - straight from the dictionary that served as her brain. However, Harry was intrigued by this new fact; he hadn't known that much about aerials.

"… Malfoy," she said slowly, as if unsure she should even bring it up, " - is one of the fairer and most unique of his kind. Though they appear helpful and even innocent," Ron snorted. _Innocent, my arse_. "they are actually incredibly devious and cunning, able to trick almost anyone about anything. Lying is a trait usually associated with the Crunicus. However, not to say that they are all bad - " Hermione gave Ron a glaring look to wipe the smug smile off his face. " - this is just what the majority is. Some of the Crunicus aerials have made some major accomplishments in wizarding history, though very far back in the time table. And - Harry?" Hermione suddenly switched off.

"Yeah?"

"Have you read much on the significance of the aerial wing colours?" Hermione seemed to be curious as to how much they knew, especially about this.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I haven't had much time."

"Well," Hermione said. "I suggest you do. You might find something of importance there. Anyway -" She smiled, changing the subject. "How are you both doing?"

"Um, _we're _fine," Harry said, confused as to why she wasn't saying anything about the two of them. He knew she knew, so why wasn't she freaking out? "But… Ron, do you know why Dra- Malfoy's here?"

"No," Ron said, clearly honest, though a cloud of suspicion had swirled onto his face. "I have an idea, but…" He trailed off to let Harry confirm or deny his thoughts, and Harry took the initiative to finish it for him.

"We're mates, Ron. Not emotionally - " He snuck a glance at the blonde. As impassive as ever. " - but physically." Ron just stared for what seemed like an eternity, and he closed his eyes.

"I knew it. Damn."

"What?" Harry asked, still expecting a loud outburst from the redhead.

"Ah, this sucks!" Ron opened his eyes, an annoyed look on his face. Harry couldn't figure out why he was so calm. "I mean, I had an idea; who wouldn't with you two _kissing _- " he made a disgusted face, " - in the Great Hall? But really, man, of all the people. Aerials. Whatever the hell you are. Hybrid things. God, why did you have to pick _him_?"

"It's not like I had a choice, Ron," Harry replied quickly.

"Argh! I know! It's just you and Ferret boy and - ew, I don't even want to think about it - and - just, I mean, I'm all behind you, mate, but just don't expect me to be warming up to him anytime soon." Ron was clearly caught off guard as Harry leaned over the chair to grasp the redhead in a brotherly hug.

"You guys are the best mates ever," Harry sighed. He was so glad they hadn't freaked out like he thought they would, Ron especially, with his famous temper. He was thankful he hadn't talked to them right after what had happened, going only to his classes and hiding out as much as possible, barely even seeing his common room, much less his friends. It gave them time to get used to it.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Why were you in the hospital wing anyway?"

"Oh, that, well, we were flying and had a bit of an accident," Harry smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit.

"Oh, you," Hermione shook her head like a laboured mother. "Anyway, I was wondering, tomorrow's the visit to Hogsmeade, would you - and Malfoy, of course - like to go? It's be awful without you."

"What about the other students, though?" Harry sighed. He knew they'd be right up centre with the reporters. The last thing he wanted was more publicity.

"Since when have you ever let them keep you from doing anything?" She grinned. "And you know what happens to those reporters." She gave him a wink, and he laughed, remembering what happened fourth year and a certain beetle incident.

"Sure, 'Mione. We'll go." Harry smiled.

* * *

A/N: Rather abrupt ending, but hey, sue me. Draco didn't really play a big part in this, but Harry needed to get reacquainted with his friends. Anyway, has anyone figured out what I asked before?

Next chapter: HOGMEADE SCENE!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers: **mimifoxlove, chaeli.meep., Yana5, raga2dope, Makalani Astral, herovillain, DemonRogue, SorrowofLoss, empath89, kat, Jujube, kt-spike-draco-fan, Stephanie, anon, shikyo66613 **(Why, thank you!)**, i v o r y . w i n g s, amberisshoni, Manny2003, bloodNdarkness, Lily, and Eryn Galen. **

**banana girl: **Ah! You're half right! Glad someone caught that.

**Argo: **Yes, I thought about that too, but Draco here is being wise for once and not saying anything. He can tell that Harry needs more time with his friends and although Draco may not love him, he does want him to be at least as happy as he can be.

**Ann Lee**: Your wish is my command! ;) (And I really want to see that too!)

**Explanation: **Okay, this is the explanation for the last chapter. What the big difference between the emotional aspects of the boys is that - (holds for suspense) - _Draco doesn't feel as much as Harry. _Harry, since no one caught it, feels things much stronger, and can anyone guess why? Yup, he's the dom. I'm proud of the people who figured that out. This is extremely important that you keep that in mind while reading this story. Draco doesn't feel many instinctual mate feelings. He - in a word - is unattached. He, of course, felt the need to mate before, but that was because he had just matured. Think of some animals. They can mate with one of their species, but that doesn't mean they'll stay with that one particular animal. They can mate with others also. Just keep that in mind that Draco is _unattached. _You'll see why later in the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

****

"Well, Harry, we're going to have to go," Hermione said as she stood up. After she had invited the two aerials to Hogsmeade with them, they had caught up on everything that had happened since he had been away from the common room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he rose from the stiff hospital bed.

"Really, Harry! Only a few short months until our major exams; we have to study!" It was typical for the brainy Gryffindor to start worrying about exams at the beginning of the school year. Merlin knew how she was the day before they actually started.

"_Eight _months, Hermione," Ron whined as she grabbed him by his wrist and started tugging him along. "Can't we stay a little bit longer?"

"Ronald Weasley! You know how important these tests are! And just remember your scores last year…" She shook her head. Ron couldn't do anything but grudgingly amble along behind her, but he sent a "Sorry, mate" look behind him. Harry grinned back; it was so obvious how perfect they'd be. He wondered if Hermione would bugger Ron as much as Mrs. Weasley did.

"See you, Ron, 'Mione!" Harry called after the two as they exited the stone archway. He heard Hermione call a good-bye and the redhead just waved a quickly disappearing hand behind him as he was tugged down the hall.

"Odd people, aren't they?"

"Hhm?" Harry had forgotten the other boy was there, and it was almost a surprise to see his face. "Yeah, I guess they are a bit out there, but hey, it's nice to have them around. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Draco looked at the floor and, as Harry watched attentively, he frowned.

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't, but then I don't really know," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly surrounded by people willing to die for me," he shrugged carelessly. Draco looked like he didn't have a care in the world but Harry knew that at his core he hurt. It made Harry so sad to see his mate feeling that way, and even worse that it was true.

Harry contemplated answering for a moment, then said truthfully, "I'd die for you."

Draco didn't outwardly show a sign that he heard, but his head titled slightly as Harry talked.

"...Don't say that."

He spoke so softly that Harry barely heard. Indeed, the Slytherin's mouth had hardly moved at all to indicate that he had said anything.

"Why not?" Harry's brow scrunched as he watched the blonde. All his instincts were getting mixed signals from the boy, not one of them clear.

"Because you just might."

Harry didn't know what to say back. In truth, what Draco said was plausible, actually more than just that, and it suddenly seemed like a wary thing.

"Draco - "

"Potter, don't even say anything. I honestly don't care, just leave it."

Harry wanted to say more, much more, but the previous episode before was still fresh in his mind. It was so ironic that the person he felt the most for in the entire world could feel nothing for him.

"Can't we leave yet?"

Harry looked up to see Draco slide off the bed and walk to the doorway. He looked at the desk in front and said, "Where's she at anyway?"

"Probably down in the potion's lab. She said she needed a few vials of slugburn antidote." Harry said, walking slowly behind Draco.

Draco poked his head out of the doorway one more time, and fell back again. He sighed, irritated. Madam Pomphrey still wasn't back from her rounds.

Harry stopped walking just behind Draco and as he studied the baby-fine strands of pale blonde, almost white, hair, he thought of how much he wanted just to be able to touch him, to hold him without consequence.

He wanted to be able to sift that silky hair, massage his scalp, kiss his neck, and hold him close. He wished he was back in his bedroom when he had first led the Slytherin there, to caress and pleasure him.

He was so in his daydream that he barely registered his hand going out and splaying over his mate's shoulder.

Draco immediately tensed and tried to pull away but Harry snaked his arms around Draco's waist lightning fast and held him there.

"_Please_," Harry whispered against Draco's shoulder, where his head was curled up. His voice cracked on the last letters, pleading, begging for just this one little touch, just once.

He felt Draco hesitate and almost pull away again, but at the last second, he stopped, staying where he was.

Although his muscles were still tense, they gradually relaxed as Harry kept his hold, allowing the Gryffindor to pull him closer.

Unknown to even Harry, Draco had to close his eyes to stop the first telltale sting of tears. He promised himself that he allowed this one simple touch, but nothing more, ever.

As the embrace went on, the feeling was bittersweet, each knowing this would have to last for a long time. Neither Harry nor Draco said a word, just concentrating on their breathing and the warmth of the other and that one moment, just that one.

They were suddenly ripped from their moment as a voice called through the air.

"Mr. Potter; Mr. Malfoy!"

They jerked away from each other, tearing the moment and making it memory. Harry was blinking rapidly while Draco pretended he just had dust in his eyes.

They both turned to see Madam Pomphrey wobbling her way into the room behind an armful of supplies including arm wraps, warming cloths, and the antidote she had originally needed restocked.

Her head appeared around the bundle, and she said, "If you want, you boys are free to go. Just make sure you take it easy for at least the rest of the day, Mr. Malfoy, and don't strain yourself tomorrow."

Both of the aerials nodded, and Draco immediately headed out, barely leaving Harry to say a quick thank you and good-bye to the nurse.

---------------------

The rest of the day passed without much interference, and the sun was setting by the time they arrived back at their rooms.

"I'm going to take a shower," Draco said as he swung the black blazer he had worn onto the burgundy bedspread.

"Your things have already been taken to the bathroom," Harry said as Draco opened the door. "All you have to do is look for them."

"I'm fine," Draco said as he bent to check one of the dark-stained cupboards under the white porcelain sink.

The bathroom was reserved compared to the bedroom, but still styled tastefully, with clean, sanitary-looking white tiles and walls and a big clear-glass shower in the corner of the room. A iron clawed tub was stationed on the other side of the room, just under a rather large curtained window, and white fluffy towels hung from silver bars all over the room.

Draco walked over to the shower, deciding that he just wanted to get to bed as quickly as possible, and opened the glass door.

True enough to what Harry had said, there was his shampoo and conditioner. Yes, the conditioner was kind of girly, but he liked to take care of himself.

He turned the chrome handle clockwise to allow the water the heat up and shut the door. He started getting undressed and let his clothes stay where they fell, deciding to just pick up his clothes after he got out.

The room soon got steamy, misting up the oval mirror above the sink and Draco opened the door.

As he got in, he sighed when the near scalding water touched his skin. His muscles were in knots from his very eventful day and he just wanted to go to sleep. He reached for the shampoo and opened the cap, pouring the spicy red clove liquid to pour over his hand. He closed his eyes as he cleaned himself and let the water fall all over him.

-----------

By the time Draco had finished showering and gotten out of the bathroom, Harry had already changed and gotten in bed.

Draco opened the bathroom door wearing nothing but one of the over-sized white towels and shut off the light. He didn't know that Harry was sleeping and so wasn't prepared for the sudden blinding darkness and had to stop and let his eyes adjust.

When he could see a bit more clearly, he walked over to the dresser he hoped contained his clothing. After a bit of digging and searching through drawers, he found the three drawers on the right side had his pyjamas and underwear.

He glanced behind him to make sure Harry was really asleep and bent down, slipping on a pair of soft cotton boxers. Although he was used to sleeping with just his underwear on, he decided that it would be best to wear a t-shirt along with it.

Sliding one on, he walked silently over to the left side of the bed and pulled down the covers, careful not to wake the brunette sleeping on the other side. He dipped down onto the bed and lay back, trying not to let it get to him that he was sleeping with another boy, and turned so he faced the ceiling.

He was surprised when he suddenly felt strong arms slide around his waist and pull him close. He was going to say something when he turned his head and saw that Harry indeed was still asleep. Soaking in the sight of the beautiful boy sleeping, with his head laying so close to his own, Draco broke his promise and closed his eyes, snuggling closer.

_Just this one more time._

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this was supposed to be the chapter when they went to Hogsmeade, but I wanted to get this out for you all. I promise though that they WILL go to Hogsmeade in the next one. Please don't hate me for this not being the Hogsmeade scene! ;) 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers: **nickainai, Arigazi, mimifoxlove, hero villain, jacobimvonstyluss **(hugs), **El-Gilliath, Katsu Kitsune, JuJube15, SorrowofLoss, Queen of the Weird, Stephanie, pixepotter, DemonRogue, KnightInWaiting, and chaeli.meep. **

**Makalani Astral**: Draco's acting stand-of-ish because he's very…shall we say, emotionally unstable and doesn't know how to deal with Harry. This will come into play later in the story, but don't worry, happy ending!

**NATWEST**: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! J The dark lord though, he's still alive. And yes, Harry WILL have to deal with him, but later after all the emotional problems (well, most of them, anyway!) get sorted out with him and Draco.

And much love to **Freddysgurl8904**. You're my chicka! ;) (hugs and kisses)

**Edit Okay, I had to repost this chapter AGAIN, so so sorry to everyone who already got two versions of this, but I had to change a few minor things (again). Please forgive me, you'd think that I'd know where everything was at and all that, but man, it was like three in the morning when I actually wrote this. I was pumped on caffeine. Late nights and coffee and trying to write don't quite mix. Once again, I'M SORRY:( Once again, thanks to BloodyBlackTears for pointing that out. **

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_It was just like the day before. Draco was flying low along the lake, practically skimming the surface with the tips of his shoes. He turned his head and saw Harry flying alongside him, a joyful, gentle smile on his face. He asked Harry to follow him to the forest and he nodded._

_But then, it veered away from Draco's memories into his imagination._

_Instead of speeding into the tops of the trees, they flew slowly, a few feet above the ground. They ducked and swerved to avoid the branches but always stayed close by each other. Draco laughed and he grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back, and Draco's heart lurched again to see him so absolutely happy._

_He looked back ahead and didn't notice Harry getting closer until he felt his arm snake around his middle, firmly anchoring their sides together. He wanted to close his eyes as he felt Harry discreetly lick his neck just below his jawbone, drawing even closer._

_They gradually slowed down so much they were practically hovering in the air and suddenly, Draco was getting off his broom and stumbling backwards into a tree. His body was quickly covered with Harry's and he captured the Gryffindor's mouth with his own. A distinct flavour filled his senses, one he couldn't describe as anything but fresh and sweet yet spicy. Harry. _

_He moaned and arched into his touch as Harry pressed him closer. He wanted this. He wanted this. He wanted Harry._

-----------

At first, Draco thought he was still asleep.

Soft lips trailed a path of gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder, his shirt collar stretched down past the joint of his arm. Warm arms circled around him, one hand played against his chest as he breathed deep of the fresh grass scent emitting from the body that was spooned so comfortably close behind him. Draco's eyes were closed, but he could tell from the absolute darkness behind his eyelids that it was the middle of the night. His mind was still sleep-ridden and fuzzy, but he gradually heard soft, muffled whispers.

"…Beautiful…you're so beautiful… so soft… _God, why_?" The words took on a twist from sleepy and content to awake and painful. Harry whimpered and dug closer, oblivious to the fact that Draco was now wide awake. For some reason, though, he didn't open his eyes, allowing Harry to remain in illusion as he held his breath for Harry's next words.

"Merlin, I love you… I love you so much…" Harry's voice was desperate and cracked as he spilled his innermost secrets to the night, or so he thought. Draco suddenly, guiltily, felt like he was spying.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?" Draco felt a cold teardrop land on his skin and roll down his neck to the spine of his back; he got goosebumps.

"Why won't you love me back?"

Draco laid stalk-still as he felt Harry's body convulsing with silent sobs. He couldn't describe how he felt; if he could, he would have thought, shocked, stunned…cheerless. It wasn't how you were supposed to feel when someone said they loved you.

Draco didn't feel any happiness, any excitement. He felt numb, weighted down suddenly by a suffocating fog of desolation and pity. He couldn't even begin to say how he felt for doing this to his mate, but he couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't allow himself to feel the comfort he got from Harry being so close by, he wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge the same unsaid thought looming in the back of his own mind.

Denial always makes things worse, but you tend to not see it.

For an endless eternity, Draco laid there in Harry's tight embrace until the even breathing in his ear told him that Harry had fallen back asleep. His insides felt like cotton as he sat up, allowing Harry's arms to fall back to the bed.

His mind was muddled and churning wheels in turmoil as he looked at Harry's sleeping face. A shaft of moonlight spilled across the sheets, throwing the curves and dips in sharp grey and black, and Harry's face a startling white. His tangled black locks spread out in a half-fan like a broken halo around his head. His lips were parted slightly, breathing deep and slow, but even in sleep, he looked tense…worried. And it was no wonder.

As Draco watched Harry's chest rising up and down on each exhale, he felt a sharp pain deep beneath his ribcage. He didn't like the feeling it gave him; he didn't want any of it.

"I'm sorry…" Draco whispered so softly that he was sure Harry couldn't hear him. But he meant it.

He forced himself to turn his back on the heart-breaking sight and slid over to the other side of the bed, away from the warmth of his mate and to the chillness of the silk sheets. And as he stared into the darkness, he tasted salt.

-----------

"Come on, Draco, wake up."

"Hhm?" Draco blearily opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. It was Harry, of course, halfway dressed in a pair of worn jeans with his nightshirt still on. He wasn't wearing any socks yet.

"You have to get up, Draco. We're going to be late meeting Hermione and Ron at Hogsmeade." Harry said as he bent under the bed to check for his missing sneaker. When he finally found it hiding under a pile of clothes, he went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of white socks.

"What time is it?" Draco asked as he shoved himself up and rubbed his eyes.

"About 10:30, and we're supposed to meet them at eleven for lunch." Harry had put on his shoes, and had apparently just remembered he was still wearing his nightshirt. He got up from the edge of the bed and went back to the dresser, pulling out a couple of drawers.

Draco sat up, his back protesting from the awkward position he had slept in the night before, and yawned before getting out of the bed.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower before we go. I'll be out in a second." Draco said as he passed a rumpled-looking Harry dressed in a shirt that was much too over-sized. Draco decided they were going to go shopping that afternoon.

"M'kay," Harry said distracted as he searched for a shirt without a hole in it.

Draco rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door.

Although Draco had just taken a shower the night before, he needed some time alone. He thought about the night before as he walked across the white tiles to the shower, turning the knobs. He didn't know how he should react to Harry now.

He undressed and got in the shower, the water pleasantly warm against his skin, but doing little to soothe his mind. He poured some shampoo into his hand, the clove scent relaxing him just slightly.

By the time he was done rinsing his hair, he had decided that it would just be best to pretend nothing happened.

-----------

But the time Draco got out of the shower, got dressed, and did his hair, it was 11:17. Although he thought that he had made good time considering he only took 37 minutes getting a shower and doing his hair, but Harry was in a hurry as he walked through Hogwarts front doors.

It was a bit gloomy outside, the skies overcast and gray as it was most of the time. A carriage was waiting in front of the school, the thestrials were tied to the harnesses.

As Harry caught Draco's eyes wandering to the beasts, he said, "I saw you on the first day of school when we rode up. I know you can see them, the thestrials. How can you?"

Draco hesitated for a moment. He knew that only people who had seen someone die could see the magnificent animals. He knew that Harry could see them, everyone knew what had happened fourth year. He had scoffed at the time, immature to even himself, but he had only been fourteen.

"I was about seven. My father had taken me with him one day to show me what happened to little boys who didn't listen and obey. I followed him into a room where there were around thirteen or fourteen Death Eaters in a circle. They were casting curses and I could hear someone screaming. It was a high scream, like a child, and I looked to see who it was. It was a little boy. He looked around my age, but he was so skinny and the rags he was wearing were covered in dirt."

"I didn't understand what was happening until one of the Death Eaters cast a binding curse. I watched while the little boy screamed and turned blue. He was strangling and I begged my father to let him go. He hit me so hard I flew off my feet and hit the wall. The little boy looked at me pleading, but I couldn't help him. And when he finally died, all the Death Eaters _laughed_." Draco said this with a disgusted face. Thinking about it even now made his blood boil. He didn't understand how someone could kill a _child_ and laugh about it. It was just sick.

He didn't see Harry staring at him. He was wondering what else Draco had been through, what things his father had done to him, and he wasn't surprised to find himself furious.

"Draco…" he said slowly. "What else did your father do to you?"

"He didn't do anything I couldn't live through." Draco said briskly as he climbed into the carriage.

"Wait," Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder to stop him and he kept his hand there as he asked him, "What did he really do? Tell me, _please_." Draco was reluctant to tell Harry what happened, but after the night before, he felt he owed him something.

"Later," Draco shook his head. "We're late as it is. I'll tell you tonight."

He finished climbing into the carriage, Harry behind him frowning, and they started off.

---------------

The carriage ride was a short one, thank Merlin, and they soon arrived at Zonko's, where they were supposed to meet Hermione and Ron.

Sure enough, a few minutes after they arrived, they heard Hermione's insistent voice calling them.

"Harry! Malfoy! We're over here!" They both turned their heads to see Hermione seated at a table at a diner across the street. Harry took off to the table, Draco following behind a tad bit slower.

"Hi, 'Mione, how are you?" Harry smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, Harry! Ron went to the loo. He should be out soon." Hermione said. "So… Draco, how are you?"

Draco, who was still standing beside the fence that separated the tables from the street, was a bit surprised when he heard her talking to him.

"Er… I'm fine. How are you?" He asked, unsure of what to say.

"I'm fine." Hermione answered politely. "Would you like to take a seat?" She pointed to the seat beside Harry and across from her.

He nodded and said, "Thank you." as he sat down in the white plastic chairs. The umbrella overhead was white and blue. They reminded him of sailor uniforms.

"So, Harry, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much." Harry said, shrugging.

He was just about to say something when he heard a "Hey! Harry!" from the direction of the lavatory.

"Hey, Ron, how are you, mate?" He grinned as he got up. Draco watched with a slight tinge of jealousy, though he ignored it, as they hugged.

"I've been fine. You?" Ron answered back, grinning.

"I've been good," Harry nodded. Draco, however, knew that he was not fine.

"Good, good." Ron said before changing the subject, blatantly ignoring that Draco was even there. "So, Harry, what are you having?"

Harry glanced at Draco before saying, "Um, I don't know. I've never been here before."

"Oh, the beef sandwiches here are delicious!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "Well, I'll get one of those then." He turned to Draco. "So, Draco, what about you?"

Ron and Hermione suddenly both looked over at him like they had just remembered he was there.

"I don't care. I'll get the same as you." Draco noticed Harry looking at him for a few extra seconds, but he turned around before he could say anything.

The waiter who served them was a mousy brunette no more than seventeen. His gangly limbs and too long hair made him look awkward as he walked over to the table.

"Um… c-can I take you order?" He stumbled over a few chair legs as he walked over, but Draco thought it was cute how innocent he looked.

He had a cold and kept sniffling as Hermione ordered two waters, a glass of iced tea, and an orange juice.

"Okay… - _sniff_ - is there anything else I can get for you right now?" He rubbed his hand under his nose like a little kid. It was obvious he had no tissues on him.

"Yes, three beef sandwiches - one on rye, please - a bowl of the house vegetable soup, and a steak salad." Hermione said as she finished ordering. The waiter kept sniffling and sniffling the whole time he was writing down their orders. Draco felt bad, he honestly did.

"Hey, do you want a tissue?" He asked nicely as he looked at the waiter. Hermione and Ron and Harry were all surprised when he spoke up at all and turned to stare at him. The waiter bit his lip uncertainly and Draco said, "It's okay. I know what it's like to be stuck with a runny nose."

The waiter hesitated for a second then gave an tentative smile and nodded slowly, "Sure…"

Draco got up and got a handkerchief he always kept in his back pocket and handed it to him. "You can keep it," he said as he handed it to him.

"Oh, no, I - "

"No, really, I have a lot more at home." Draco smiled at the waiter, who shyly took the handkerchief and grinned back.

"Thanks." He said just before his boss came out of the restaurant.

"Billy! What did I tell you about messing around? Get back in here now!" The boss was obviously rude and overweight, and the waiter (Billy) almost ran back to the door.

"I'll be right back with your orders!" He said as he scrambled back in.

After he left, there was a long period of silence before Hermione said, "Draco… what was that all about?"

Draco shrugged. "I felt bad," he said simply. He was too busy watching Billy through the window to notice Harry's frown.

_To be continued…_

_----------------------_

A/N: Okay, yeah, this isn't the end of their time in Hogsmeade, but I wanted to get this out. I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the wait on my other story "Brand".** Edit **Yes, I also know that across from Zonko's may or may not be a diner in the actual world of JK Rowling, but let's just pretend. PRETEND. That's what this is all about. ;)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers: **BloodBlackTears, Chrysler, mimifoxlove, SorrowofLoss, Katsu Kitsune, Makalani Astral **(thanks for pointing that out too!)**, DemonRogue, Arwen Applestone, animegirl9001, Pure Black, spirit element, NATWEST, Isidoria, Dark Angel of Fire Ice, Meemei **(cracks up: Okay, hun.)**, jacobimvonstyluss **(why, thank you ;) **and myniephoenix.**

Okay, this is probably going to be the last chapter out before school starts for me. So don't expect any quick updates, because I'll probably be super busy, not to mention stressed. I will, of course, keep updating, but this was just to let you know.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

They had been waiting there about twenty minutes when Ron suddenly said, "When is that damn waiter coming back? I'm bloody hungry."

"He might be busy..." Draco said lazily, not really paying attention. "After all, they seem to be a bit crowded at the moment."

He was right, but Ron argued anyway. "But still, it doesn't take twenty minutes to make a salad and sandwiches. Honestly."

Draco shrugged, looking across the street and then back to the window again. He knew that Harry could see him, but for once, he didn't care. Something about the clumsy boy attracted to him and he was relieved to find something else to think about instead of his current situation. His current denial.

Harry watched as Draco again looked in the window. He knew Draco knew he was looking at him, but the other aerial didn't seem to care. He didn't understand it, but he knew that Draco was attracted to him in some way. It made him want to rip out the boy's skull and smash it on the pavement, but he didn't think that was quite the way to go about it. After all, he didn't know everything, right?

"Here's your orders, sorry they took so long," Billy smiled apologetically as he walked out of the hot, muggy restaurant door.

He had food splatters all over his white apron from what looked like spaghetti sauce and he was almost overweighed by the platter he was carrying. He set the bowl of soup down in front of Hermione, along with one of the sandwiches (this one on rye), the steak salad in front of Ron and the two other sandwiches in front of Harry and Draco. He blushed when Draco brushed his hand against his when he set down his plate and it was all Harry could do not to strangle the kid right then. And strangle Draco while he was at it.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry hissed in the Slytherin's ear once the waiter left.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco replied sarcastically as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You know what I'm talking about," Harry said.

"No, I don't." Draco said stubbornly.

He ignored Harry throughout the rest of the meal, though he would never admit it, and Harry was forced to leave the subject as it was. For the moment. Finally, Hermione announced that they had to be going, and that they'd see them back at Hogwarts.

"Okay, 'Mione, I'll see you there." Harry said as they got up.

"I'll get the check." Draco mumbled as Harry got up to walk them back.

"Thanks," Harry called behind him as he walked Hermione and Ron back to the fence gate.

"Hey, Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked when they were out of earshot of Draco.

"I'm fine," Harry said, perplexed.

"No, I mean - "

"What she means is between you and the ferret," Ron said rather loudly, attracting way too much attention.

Harry's brow crumpled and he asked, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Just, because..." Hermione looked back at Draco, who was now talking to the waiter, and sighed. "Nevermind. You're right." She shook her head sadly when Harry wasn't looking and said goodbye.

"We'll see you soon, Harry," Ron said and left behind Hermione.

As Harry turned around, he was suddenly suspicious as he saw Draco talking to Billy and writing something down on a piece of paper. Billy said something that Harry couldn't hear and nodded. Draco smiled and Harry saw him mouth the words "good-bye" as he walked away. Harry felt his instincts go into overdrive, but pushed it off. 'Draco wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that,' he told himself. Harry would know if he would.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said as he walked up to him, deliberately ignoring what had just been happening. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking, after seeing your wardrobe, that we should go to Gladrag's Wizardwear." Draco said. "And I needed to go to Scrivenshaft's, I forgot to get some quills before. Oh, and Dervish and Banges, I need my watch repaired." He pulled a silver pocketwatch out of the tailored cream jacket he had on.

As they walked out, Harry nodded and okay-ed everything, having no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

-------------

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, that'll be seven hundred galleons, nineteen sickles, and five knuts, please." (Note: this comes to 3,505.64 pounds. Or 5,139.27 US dollars.)

Draco nodded at the cashier, who was quite bored-looking as he handed over the money. Harry gaped at the amount Draco was spending on him, but Draco brushed him off saying, "I'm not going to be seen with you dressed like that." In the end, they walked out of Gladrags with five pairs of pants (all black, grey, or khaki), cashmere socks, a new set of black dress robes, and six new shirts. Most of his clothes were dark-coloured, or black, and when Harry pointed that out, Draco simply replied that he looked better in dark clothing.

"Whatever..." Harry replied, shaking his head. "You know, you really needn't have spent that much."

"I already said I was fine with it. It's not like I'm poor, you know." Draco said as he walked in front of him holding on of the bags on his arm.

"But still, I just... well, thanks, I guess," Harry said finally.

Draco just nodded and said, "We had better go to Dervish and Banges now, I want to have that watch repaired before we leave."

They walked the short distance to the repair shop and Draco, of course, went in first, and sat the watch on the glass counter. Harry glanced around the shop as Draco spoke with the employee behind the counter, answering this question or that.

After a few minutes, the employee, a man of about forty with a pair of tiny glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose, disappeared behind the curtain separating the back rooms from the customer area.

Harry was tracing his finger along the glass cabinet that held an assortment of magical devices whose functions he couldn't even begin to guess when he suddenly said, "Hey, Draco?" The blonde looked over at him from where he was leaning against the counter the man had previously been at.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that watch?" Harry asked as he inspected an odd contraption that looked like a bunch of copper wires spun through with glass and other metals. When he tapped the case, he backed up suddenly when it jumped off it's velvet cushion.

Draco looked at him with clear, watchful eyes and said, "I got it from my grandfather on my mother's side. He gave it to me when I was ten."

"What was it for?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "Just a gift I got one Christmas. It was an heirloom that they passed down his family."

"Oh."

A long stretch of silence went on after that, but it was a comfortable kind of silence, with Harry interestedly looking at the peculiar mechanisms everywhere while Draco watched him with a slight smile on his face. Finally, the man came back out, holding the watch in his chubby hand and rung it up.

"May I see that first, please?" Draco asked before he paid.

The cashier nodded and handed him the silver pocketwatch over the counter. Draco took and shook it by his ear, listening for something. After a moment he seemed satisfied with it and nodded.

"Alright," he said. "How much do I owe?"

"Six galleons, eight sickles." The man said and nodded as Draco handed him over the money from a little bag in his jacket. "Thank you, and come again." he said dismissively as he walked back into the backroom.

Draco walked out of the repair shop still holding the watch in his hand, and he seemed to be studying the decorated face of it with a far-away smile. Harry peered at him curiously over his shoulder as Draco slid the tip of the clasp open. Immediately, a soft, tinkling song chimed out of the clock. It was of a darker, but beautiful tune, which Harry guessed played every hour. It sounded so familiar to Harry, yet it maddened him that he could not remember what it was.

Finally, Harry gave up and asked, "What song is that?" Draco glanced behind him at Harry looking over his shoulder and smiled vaguely.

"Greensleeves. It's actually quite a depressing song."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Why's that?"

"The lyrics. Have you ever heard them?" Draco asked. The tinkling had stopped by now. It was two minutes past four.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Perhaps you should look them up then." Draco said. "Do you want to get a butterbeer real quick before we go?" Harry shrugged, not minding the change of subject, but deciding that he would indeed look the lyrics up.

"Sure, why not."

They stopped in front of The Three Broomsticks and opened the heavy wooden door, passing the many curious people watching them, who had suddenly stopped talking and were now whispering behind their hands.

"Must they do that?" Draco said under his breath.

"You'd be surprised." Harry said behind him. "Plus, we can't do much about it, what with the famous Golden Boy finally shacking up with not _just_ a boy, but the Ice Prince of Slytherin." He smiled. "The Creevey brothers are probably having a field day." He shrugged. "But I've learned to just ignore it." Draco glanced, a bit surprised at Harry as he talked. He heard the nicknames that people had called them over the years, but he didn't say them with anything but a lack of caring.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Is there anything I can get you, boys?" Madam Rosmerta called as she caught sight of them standing in the middle of the crowded room.

"Um, just two butterbeers, please." Harry said as he struggled to find a place to sit. He finally spotted an empty booth in the corner of the room and hurried over before someone could take it. As they sat down, Draco could feel the stares on the side of his face like hot flames of a candle.

"I wish they would stop that." Draco mumbled.

"I thought you liked attention," Harry said as he glanced at Draco.

"I'm fine with it, but..." He shook his head. "Never mind."

A few minutes later, Madam Rosmerta came back with the butterbeer and Harry thanked her as she backed away.

"Now, don't you forget it you need anything else, just call me!" She smiled good-naturedly as she went back to the kitchens.

Harry watched Draco bend his head down towards the table as he drank and stared at the cascade of blonde hair that followed. He had allowed it out of the ponytail today and it curled around the edges of his face, making his cheekbones and the sharp angles of his face seem softer. The bright light outside didn't make it back to the booth where they sat and they were only lit by a few stray candles.

"Draco...?" Harry said, not knowing why he had just said his name.

Draco looked up. "Hhm?" He wasn't prepared for Harry to reach out and sink his fingers into his hair. All across the room, people were watching them with rapt attention, but Draco could see that Harry didn't see the stares.

"Harry? What are you doing?" He whispered softly.

"I'm touching your hair." He answered back as he ran his fingers along the curve of Draco's ear.

"That's not my hair," Draco said as he felt Harry's fingertips along his jaw. He didn't really mind though, he liked the way it felt, but they were in front of people. Alot of people.

Harry didn't seem to notice it much, or maybe didn't care, as he softly traced invisible circles and loops along his skin. Draco involuntarily shivered and closed his eyes when Harry rubbed his rough fingertips along his bottom lip. Just as Draco was about to say something, Harry's hand fell.

"Well, let's finish up here so we can leave."

He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. The way Harry treated Draco was like someone who knew he shouldn't touch, knew that it was never really his, but he couldn't stop. Harry was an addict and Draco, his drug.

They finished drinking their butterbeer, but it settled a bit too heavily in Draco's stomach. It made him faintly nauseated as they walked back to the bar and paid. Outside, it was a bit better, he felt like he could finally breathe and he took a deep breath.

"So.." He said on his exhale. "We're going back now?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the carriage is probably already waiting."

------------

This time, they left from the edge of Hogsmeade, taking less than fifteen minutes getting back to the castle. Most of the day passed in relative silence, with one or the other with their head in a book or studying or something or the other.

At about nine o'clock, Draco suddenly said, "Hey, Potter." Harry looked up from 'Magical Creatures and Their Mates', and glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see how far we can get from each other?" Harry got interested. They hadn't tried this out before.

"Okay."

Draco nodded and got up from his location on the bed. "Okay, so let's just start at the ten metre boundary." They both backed up until about half the room was in between them.

"Now fifteen."

They did - nothing happened.

"Twenty."

Again, nothing.

"Hey, Potter, do you want to try this in a hallway or something? We're going to run out of room." Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry replied and turned around. They both walked out of the rooms and passed the portrait hole. Morgan La Fey looked at them interestedly as they stopped in front of her. Her perfectly reddened mouth didn't move at all, but her keen, sharp black eyes watched them intensely.

"Alright, so back to about twenty feet, right?"

Harry nodded, "Right."

Nothing.

"Okay, thirty."

Draco was beginning to get a faint unpleasant tingle in his lower belly, but he thought he could keep going.

"Forty."

A throb in his temple joined the tingling.

"Forty-five."

Draco gritted his teeth as a burst of pain lit his stomach on fire. But he clenched his hands and kept going.

"Fifty."

Draco finally gasped, a trickle of sweat on his brow. "That's it, that's it, I can't go any farther." Draco said breathlessly, leaning over on his knees. He felt like he'd just run a seven mile circuit, but in reality, they had made it down almost to the corner of the corridor. Harry hurried back to his side, predictably worried.

"Draco, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Draco nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay." He didn't protest as he felt Harry rub his back lightly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's okay. We'll have to see how much farther tomorrow."

Harry nodded and pulled him up in his arms, leading him back in through the portrait hole.

A long, insane laugh echoed throughout the darkened corridor after they had left. She knew what was happening. What was sure to come.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's it for now. A bit longer than usual, but I know no one will complain. ;) And yet another twist I hadn't known about until about a minute ago. About the end sentence... well... yeah. I don't know either. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title: **Angelus an Diabolus

**Author: **Eris Mackenzie

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers: **BloodyBlackTears, fox gal, Dulce Psycho **(hehe, why, yes, there is ;), **xlefarax, JuJube15 **(both are compliments ;), **Arwen Applestone, mimifoxlove, animegirl9001, Goth Child of Zyon **(bursts out laughing: not yet, hun, but they will! ;), **Amanda, Karamela, Katsu Kitsune, SorrowofLoss, Stephanie, hero villain, Makalani Astral **(actually, they did, but it was just behind the scenes, like before they went to the clothing store), **xbabysparklesx, Dean's Darling, Jamie Kay **(well, get going on that homework!), **pixepotter, bunk64, Ari Maxwell00909, pag, DemonRogue, Fefs, ****Saber Shadowkittten, NATWEST (**wow, talk about caps lock)**Manny2003, Chrysler **(hell yeah, man! Enimen is the sex! ;)**, JameseMalfoy,** **olupotter, DestinyEntwinements, miz **(ah, well, he must find out)**, bloodNdarkness, B Madden, StreetRacinChiki, dominate, jinx19, MidnightsRose, Sanaka, Sheyda, KrisXD, Answers, Phorcys, ladylorethei, chelle 20 **(well, I'm glad you did!) **and Freddysgurl8904** (luv ya back, evil minion!).

Okay, first and foremost, I wanted to say I'm very sorry for not updating! My muse seems to be a bit stubborn at the moment. (bashes head on keyboard) I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Draco was still having trouble breathing even after they had gotten through the portrait hole. He could have sworn he heard something that sounded like laughter as they entered their rooms; but he shook his head. He was hearing things.

"Hey, Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm not okay yet; but I will be." Draco said softly, leaning just the slightest into the warm touch.

He still had his arms wrapped around Draco as if he were protecting him and Draco for once allowed it. They walked through the darkened common room and started up the stairs. Draco didn't remember it being dark before they had left but he mentally shrugged.

The blonde stumbled in the dim light, tripping over an uneven stone on the stairs, and would have fallen had Harry not been holding him. The Gryffindor's lips brushed the back of his neck and Draco shivered at the pleasant tingle. They had reached their bedroom door by then and Harry pushed it open with the press of his hand.

Draco could feel the unspoken question on his mate's mind and he suddenly remembered what he had asked that afternoon about his father. He dreaded doing this but he knew Harry was going to ask.

"I know what you want," Draco said as he tugged himself out of Harry's embrace.

"And what would that be?" He asked; a funny half-smile on his face although he didn't like that Draco had moved.

Draco turned his back and faced the bed. "What you wanted to know this afternoon in the carriage."

"Do you want to tell me?" Harry asked reasonably taking in Draco's standpoint.

"No, but I know you want to know and - "

"No, Draco, only tell me if _you_ want to tell me," Harry said, forcing down Draco's protesting. Draco stopped for a second and thought.

"I do want to tell you…" Draco said slowly as he thought about it. "… I just am worried about what might happen."

"To you?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "To my father." He saw the confused look on Harry's face and explained. "What I'm going to tell you isn't pretty."

Harry nodded slowly. "I gathered that. But, Draco," He reached out and hook his fingers under Draco's chin and tilted his head up. "I want to know you."

The Slytherin searched his rival's eyes and finally nodded.

"Okay, okay." He said, backing up. He sat down in the middle of the bed; settling himself in for what he knew was going to be a long talk.

Once Harry had sat down too, Draco sighed. "Alright… so… what do you want to know?"

_I want to know everything. _"Starting with this summer," Harry just picked a random time. "Did he do anything to you then?"

Draco smiled vaguely for a second and then, "Well, of course. How could he not? But please be more specific… I don't really know where to start."

Harry, of course, understood this though he kicked himself for not thinking of it before. But how much had his mate gone through if he couldn't even begin during the summer? What had his father done to him in the past?

"Well…" he said slowly. He couldn't think of where to start; and then he remembered something. "Do you remember on the train here?" Draco nodded, not sure of where this was going. "Okay, when I was sitting across from you… I got this feeling… like something big had happened over the summer; something that, well, made you grow up in a way. …What - what was it?"

Draco was quiet for a moment - a bit surprised that Harry had paid _that_ much attention to him to notice something like that. He glanced up at Harry and the Gryffindor shifted a bit under the scrutiny of his gaze. He knew he had to say something to get him off his back. Slowly, he opened his mouth and took a deep inaudible breath.

"What you have to understand, Potter, is that my father hates me," he said softly, avoiding Harry's eyes. Instead of the sharp stab of pain Harry expected to feel from the other boy, there just came a thick feeling of remorse. Harry wanted to tell him it wasn't true, but he knew deep down that it was. "When I was born, I was a sickly baby; everyone knew that. Immediately, my father knew something was less than adequate about me. I was guaranteed to get sick at least once a week, if not more. I had a lot of health problems and developed a lot slower than other children who were healthy. He wanted to kill me for being so weak; but he had spent too much time and effort to get an heir and my mother knew she couldn't have anymore children.

It was a lot easier once I got to Hogwarts; but at the same time it got more severe when I went home, like my father had been bottling up all his perverse rage to take out once I was there. Instead of just getting beaten and starved for days for getting an average grade, I was cut open and played with. I'm sure if I had been a muggle, I would have been dead before I reached the age of five. Although I'm second only to Granger, my father views that as an insult to who I am; a Malfoy."

Draco coughed for a second and then looked up, smiling faintly like he was talking about the last opera he had gone to see.

Harry was angry and confused - and frightened. He could feel the burning slow current of anger flowing like lava through his veins. His fists tightened uncontrollably. He was confused because of his emotional feelings and his vision didn't match up at all. He knew Draco was ashamed, hurt; but his body expression betrayed nothing his mind felt. It was also because of this expert cover that Harry was afraid. If Draco was this skilled at concealment, what else didn't Harry know?

"Go on, please," Harry requested softly.

Draco looked at the floor for a moment and then nodded.

"I remember first year, my father was so angry with me that he pushed me under the water at the lake by my house. I couldn't breathe… his hands were around my throat, holding me down. I remember thinking just - just how nice it would be if he kept holding me down, because then I wouldn't have to live anymore. I was just so tired of being hurt, for getting punished just for being alive. I figured if I got cursed and tied up and beaten for living when I didn't even want to; what was the point? Do you understand that?" He looked up almost pleadingly, showing emotion for the first time since he had begun to speak. When Harry didn't respond fast enough, Draco shook his head as if ridiculing himself and looked down again. "No, I suppose you wouldn't…"

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder, making him jump. "I know about that well enough," he said. "I am nothing to my family. They wish I was dead."

"But - but, I always thought that they practically worshiped you - " Draco looked confused.

" - Because of who I am?" Harry asked, smiling a little, though it was no laughing matter. He just thought it ironic how different they thought they were when they really were so much the same. "Being a Potter, especially me, is not easy. When I was little, I was ignored; treated like dirt; starved and struck when my uncle felt like it. While my aunt and uncle took my disgusting cousin Dudley out to the fair or to get him toys or to the ice-cream parlour, I was at home scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees. However, I preferred that much more to when they were home. I would get beaten for even standing in my uncle Vernon's line of sight. My aunt wasn't so bad; at least she tried to keep Dudley from stealing what little food I had to eat. As you can see, I'm not exactly at a healthy weight." He spread his arms, gesturing to his thin frame. "But I would rather be skinny than as fat as my cousin. Even when I got my letter from Hogwarts saying I had been accepted, they hid it from me. They thought if they just tried hard enough to stomp the magic out of me then I would be normal." Harry chuckled a bit at this. "It seems that even by wizarding standards that I was destined not to be normal."

"So… everything I've ever heard about your relatives basically rolling out the red carpet for you… were just rumours?" Draco asked, just coming around to the facts.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was nothing like that. _Is_ nothing like that." He corrected himself.

"Why would Dumbledore keep you there then?" Draco said angrily.

"Well… truthfully, I'm not sure. I guess that Dumbledore had made a protection spell, but it was only for as long as I was under the care of my guardians."

"Care of guardians, my arse… " Draco grumbled. "From now on, you're not staying there. Ever."

"What?" Harry asked surprised. _Harry _was supposed to be the one protecting his mate, not the other way around.

"It's as simple as that, Potter," Draco sniffed. "You're not going to be staying with your relatives anymore."

"And what about you staying with your father, hm? Do you think you're going to be going back to that vile _man_?" Harry spat.

Draco quieted for a moment, thinking. The emotions flitting across his face varied from surprise to wonder to fear to anguish. Harry had never seen so many emotions in a few split seconds before.

"Potter…" Draco said slowly. "… You _know_ I can't stay away; not from my father. He already suspects something."

"And why can't you?" Harry shot back. "You're my mate; we _can't _be separated!"

"Do you think I'm not _aware_ of that!" Draco shot back. "Yes, I know that we can't _right now_. But maybe by the time I have to go home, we can stay separated for long enough. _It's not like we're attached at the hip_!"

Harry flinched as if slapped.

"Fine." He said. "Fine; I don't care anymore."

Draco just stared after him as he walked out of the room, wandering why his eyes were suddenly so blurry and why he had wet spots on his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, I know! Draco's such an ass sometimes, isn't he? (nods) The next chapter will be better plus -gasp- we see the prize appearance of LUCIUS! Come on, you know you missed him! ;)

I also wanted toknowif there would be anyone who'd like to beta this. A bit late, I know, but I just kept forgetting. I'd love the person forever who volunteers! I'd pay you, but I am poor! (begs on a street corner)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title: **Angelus an Diabolus

**Author: **Eris Mackenzie

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **I just wanted to say a BIG THANK YOU to my betas, JacobimVonStyluss and Codleigh. You're both wonderful! (hugs and squeezes perhaps a bit too tight) So sorry I couldn't wait for you to finish reading the chapter, Codleigh, but I had to get this out! Next time I'll email it sooner.

Thanks to my reviewers: myniephoenix, **DestinyEntwinements, JacobimVonStyluss** (my beta!), **fox gal, mimifoxlove, Jujube15, BlackCat, Almighty Pharaoh, NATWEST, Vidalark, olupotter18, Leia125, chelle20, Demented Chook, Makalani Astral, Codleigh **(my flow beta!)**, Starr Stealer, Shania Maxwell, bleedingxheart **(who kindly offered to beta)**, kozie,Kagom3, Ranma064, bloodNdarkness, GaiazHeart, sweeteetwo, animegirl9001, and Marikili68. **

Some people seemed confused as to what a beta was. My simple explanation is a beta is someone who looks over an author's work for grammar mistakes, spelling errors, etc., and corrects any run-on sentences, and so on. They also can double as a reader and tell you if the story flows right and/or if it met the author's own goals for the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Monday was the first day of classes and Draco couldn't have been more nervous. He stood in front of the body-length mirror that hung on the inside of his wardrobe trying to decide if he liked the plain black shirt he was wearing or if he should wear the grey.

He anxiously inspected his reflection again, slicking back his hair again for what had to have been the fifth time and watching it fall back into his eyes. His eyes flitted up to his forehead and he ran his index finger softly down the edge of his cheekbone. The dark spikes that had been there when he had first changed had shrunk and faded. Now, they were nothing but blurry grey spots that would, most likely, diminish entirely in time.

Draco ran his tongue absentmindedly over his elongated teeth, which hadn't changed since the night of his mating. They were still sharp enough to bite through skin easily, but Draco had learned how to eat and drink around them. He mused over how much they resembled the ancient vampire fangs, except for the fact that only vampire's canines grew.

He glanced at the time on the small clock on the dresser and sighed. 7:45 a.m. Almost time to go.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, just walking into the room.

Draco eyed Harry's casual black dress pants and dark green button-down shirt that he had gotten him at Hogmeade underlying his robes and nodded. It was a big improvement from the faded, baggy clothes he used to wear. The items Draco had bought would be enough to last for at least a week, but he made a note to take Harry shopping again as soon as possible.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Draco said. Harry gave a half-nod and swung around to walk out of the door.

"You know…" Harry stopped and turned around again, eyes questioning. "I am sorry about last night," Draco admitted hesitantly. "I didn't mean to be a snot."

Draco caught his breath as he saw Harry really smile for the first time in days.

"It's okay," Harry said gently, taking a few steps over. He stopped just behind Draco; their gazes locked in the mirror. "I know how hard this is for you."

Draco shook his head forcefully. "But it's just as hard for you!" he protested.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and swung him around. "No, it's not," he said firmly, looking the Slytherin full in the eyes. Draco felt Harry squeeze his shoulder beneath his hand. He didn't protest as Harry got closer, gently resting his arms on Draco's hips. "I've known about this longer. I've had time to get used to it."

When Draco didn't respond, Harry tilted his head up and moved his head toward his slowly. At first, Draco thought he was going to kiss him, but all he did was rest his forehead on Draco's own. For some reason, Draco felt a cloud of disappointment when he didn't. He mentally shook his head. He must just be nervous.

"Listen, Draco, I didn't say it was easy. I just said that it wasn't as hard. You didn't know until the Welcome Feast, and I've known since this summer." Harry felt the need to explain this. He knew that telling Draco that it didn't affect him as much was probably not a good idea, but he didn't want him thinking something was wrong with him because Harry was more used to it. "But like I said before, I'm not used to it fully yet… I just - you need a little bit more time. That's okay."

For a few long moments, Draco just looked into the warm pools of jade opposites his and he couldn't help wondering how the universe had seen fit to give him Harry as a mate. What had he ever done to deserve it? Draco didn't understand it, but he knew that they were complete opposites… perfect enemies. Draco wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted it that way. He was tired of fighting; but he was who he was. Malfoys were made to fight.

"We have to go…" Draco whispered after forever seemed to have passed. He thought he saw a flicker of some distinct emotion pass through his eyes, but Harry backed up so fast he couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, we're late as it is. We'll just have to skip breakfast." Harry said, avoiding Draco's eyes and heading to the door.

Draco followed behind silently, closing the door shut with an echoing click.

------------------

As Harry and Draco walked into their first class, all the eyes moved to stare. Draco shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and followed behind Harry to the only two available seats at the back of the room.

"Mr. Potter; Mr. Malfoy, why, may I ask, are you two late?" asked Professor McGonagall from her position standing at the head of the class. She had evidently been in the middle of demonstrating the wrist movements needed for a transfiguration, her wand was still in the air.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized. "Draco was feeling slightly ill, but he's fine now."

"Are you sure?" The witch asked concerned. Her emerald green robes swished a bit as she let down her wand.

"Yes, Professor, I'm sure." Harry said confidently, nodding reassuringly.

"Well, in that case…" she sighed. "Just sit down and don't make a habit of it. I will not dock points this time."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry bowed his head respectfully and strode to the back of the room, Draco in tow.

McGonagoll started up her speech again, ignoring the fact that most of the students were to preoccupied with watching the aerial's movements, and Draco feigned adjusting his chair as he leaned over to whisper in his mate's ear. "I didn't know you could lie."

Harry's eyes never left the front of the classroom as he said out of the corner of his mouth, "Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me."

Draco smirked faintly; his gaze went to the teacher too, who was now saying the correct way to pronounce the spell. "Well, maybe you won't be so dull after all," he muttered.

He didn't have to look over to know Harry was biting back a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to demonstrate how to do the spell for the class?"

Draco jerked his attention back to the teacher, surprised she had called to him so early in the lesson. His eyes searched for any clue - he didn't even know what the spell was - and he racked his subconscious for any part of the speech it may have stored away, but came up with nothing.

He felt Harry pushing him to stand up and so he did, fighting down a blush as he realised he had no idea what to do.

"I-I-Um…"

_Argenteus vitrum. Flick your wrist once at the desk in front of you and then twice more in the last part of the word. Concentrate on hate, confusion, despair…_

Draco frowned. He had just heard a voice inside his head. As much as this should have bothered him, it didn't.

"Argenteus vitrum!" He said, doing exactly what the voice had told him. He filled his mind with images of everything bad he could think of, at least to a mild degree.

When he opened his eyes, at first, he thought he did it wrong when nothing happened, but then the desk seemed to melt into itself and changed into a soft grey colour, like molten silver. It grew smaller and smaller until it was a perfect sphere. When Draco picked it up, it was a palm-sized orb of clear glass filled with swirling silver liquid. The glass itself was warm and smooth to the touch. _What is it? _Draco frowned.

McGonagall seemed pleased with Draco as she asked for the orb. He handed it over to her and she said, "Good job, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." She turned around to face the class. "Now, can anyone tell me what I have in my hand?"

Predictably, Hermione's hand was the only one that shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's a Caligo." She answered expertly. "A Caligo is a hypnotic tool usually used between enemies to induce their minds in a never-ending mental maze which cannot be solved. It only works when the glass orb is cracked or shattered and whoever the liquid inside is thrown upon becomes delusional. However, it only works for a limited amount of time, depending on the strength of the emotions that the caster put into it."

"Excellent, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagoll smiled. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled and sank a bit back into her chair. Draco shifted in his own. Interesting.

"Funny girl.." Draco said and continued to watch the rest of the class in silence.

-----------

Somehow, both Harry and Draco seemed to manage getting through all of their classes to lunch.

"I don't know how you can stand it!" Draco said angrily as he spied yet another group of fifth year Hufflepuffs whispering.

"I've had a lot of practice," Harry said, dodging a first year who was running down the hall, obviously late for something important. "Besides, it was a lot harder after you changed."

Draco glanced over at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well…" Harry began. "When you changed in the Great Hall, I got the worst urge to go to you… every second that I didn't was like I was ripping a bigger hole in myself. I didn't pay attention in the few classes that I actually went to; and I had to stop myself so many times from running through stone walls just to get to you. So compared to that, this is like a sunny summer's day."

"Was it really that bad?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Colin Creevey running towards him through the hustle of students - thankfully, this time without his camera.

"Yes, Colin?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see you!" Colin said, out of breath from his sprint to find Harry. "Draco too!" His small form was practically bouncing in place as he waited for Harry to answer.

Harry glanced at Draco, who didn't know what was going on either, and nodded at Colin. "Okay, we'll go. Thanks for telling us."

"Anytime! Oh - and Harry - " Harry and Draco stopped walking and looked back. Draco was starting to get annoyed. "Can I get a picture of you two?" He held up his new much smaller camera that he had been hiding. Harry sighed.

"Oh.. Colin, I don't know…"

"Please! It will only take a second!" Colin begged.

"I know, but - "

"Oh, Harry, dear, why don't you let the poor boy take a picture?" Draco smirked evilly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "After all, we don't care anymore, do we?"

Harry glared at Draco, but finally relented. "Okay, Collin, but just _one_."

Colin nodded vigorously. "Just one, I promise!"

Harry stood still and smiled tensely, wanting him to just hurry up and take the picture already.

"Oh, come on, Harry," Draco sang. "We can't have you looking all grumpy, now can we?" He took Harry's arm and circled it around his hip. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Loosen up."

Immediately, Harry shivered and relaxed a little bit in the warmth of his mate's arms; Draco holding him was not something that happened very often. Draco leaned his head sideways on Harry's shoulder, and just before Colin took the picture, Draco squeezed him tighter for just a brief flash.

"Thanks!" Colin squeaked as soon as he brought the camera back down from his face. "You guys looked so wonderful; I'll be sure to give you a copy when I get them developed! Anyway, I have to go, so have a nice day!"

Even after Colin had rounded around the corner, Draco was still holding on to Harry.

"He's a funny kid," Draco commented, chuckling slightly. His mouth was right by Harry's ear, blowing air gently.

"Yeah," Harry said, trying not to concentrate on the warmth of Draco's body and how close he was.

"Anyway," Draco said, letting go. Harry pushed down the disappointment. "We should go see what Dumbledore wants."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, follow me, I know how to get there."

----------

By the time they reached Dumbledore's office, they could hear loud and furious arguing going on through the doors.

"I wonder who's here…" Harry said. Draco suddenly felt a huge sinking feeling deep in his stomach as he recognized one of the voices.

Harry stopped and knocked on the door, interrupting the flow of conversation on the other side. Draco heard someone sliding open the door and the door opened to reveal Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Snape was there, though it wasn't really surprising as he was Draco's godfather. Draco walked into the room and saw his father sitting stiffly in one of Dumbeldore's purple plush chairs.

"Ah, wonderful - Draco, Harry, it's good to see you could make it," Dumbledore smiled. His eyes, as ever, were twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, it's _wonderful_," Lucius snapped sarcastically. "Now, I'd like to speak to Draco _privately_, as was my original intention, as you recall." Harry had to stop himself from growling as his talk with Draco the night before came fresh to his mind. He wanted to wring Lucius's lily-white neck and splay his insides on his expensively tailored robes. Unconsciously, Harry moved a little closer to Draco.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said. "That can be arranged. But first we may want to speak of some matters that are at hand."

"I do not care for the matters at hand," Lucius replied coldly. "I want to speak to my son."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I suppose we shall just step outside then and let them have a little talk… "

"No, Professor, you can't do that!" Harry protested. "Malfoy - "

" - Is Draco's father." Dumbledore interrupted firmly. He looked at Harry sternly from behind his glasses. "I suggest that we leave. They have some matters to attend to by themselves."

"But - Professor - " Harry argued desperately. Couldn't he see what Lucius would do?

"Mr. Potter, we are leaving." Dumbledore's voice left no room for argument and Harry had no choice but to leave him.

As soon as they had shut the door, Harry said, "Professor, how could you leave Draco in there? His father will probably curse him!"

"Now, Harry… " Dumbledore said. "Do you really think that I am so senile as to not put up magical wards? If Mr. Malfoy attempts to harm Draco in any way, I will immediately know about it, as will you. He is your mate after all, you can sense these things." Harry went to open his mouth again, but Dumbledore interrupted him again saying, "And, no, Harry, Lucius cannot take Draco out of Hogwarts, not even with his parental guardianship. You forget, but even though you are not seventeen, as an aerial and therefore as a wizard, you are a mature adult. Your guardians have no control over you now. Neither do Draco's."

Harry found he couldn't find anything to say, and so he paced in front of the office door until they were finished.

---------

"Draco, how could you have not told me this? I had to find out from an informer that you had mated," Lucius hissed. "Why did you not immediately write to me? Are you that _stupid_!"

Draco flinched. "No-no, I - "

"You what, huh?" Lucius spat. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it was for me when our lord asked me of your mating, and I knew nothing? And of all the people to mate with - Harry Potter! Why, I thought our lord would have slain you on sight! But no," he said slowly, calming down. "our lord has a much bigger duty for you. Of course, Potter will soon be… the least of our problems."

Draco fought the numb feeling spreading through his body. "What do you mean, Father?"

"What do you think, insolent boy!" Lucius said angrily. "I swear, you get duller every second you live!"

A tug-of-war was going on inside Draco. He knew what his father bade him do… it was his duty… but he had other duties now, didn't he? He had a duty to his mate. But he had a responsibility to his father. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. What should he do? Oh, Merlin, he didn't know. His father - what would he do if he didn't do whatever it was he asked? Kill him, no doubt. But Harry… he realised he couldn't live without him. He couldn't let this happen.

"No, Father…"

Lucius stopped mid-speech. "What did you just say?" He hissed. Draco gulped slowly. He wasn't sure if this was right, but he hoped to God it was.

Looking his father in the eye for the first time in years, Draco spoke the one word of defiance. "No."

Mouth hanging wide open, Lucius was speechless for the first time in his life. Draco stood up slowly and turned to leave. Just before he opened the door, he turned back around.

"Good-bye, Father."

The next thing he felt was a blast of pain hit his back.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Oh-ho, cliffie! I am evil! (hides before crowd starts throwing things at her) And I think I may have just found the coolest three lines... which are definately going to be used somewhere here...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title: **Angelus an Diabolus

**Author: **Eris Mackenzie

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers: **Sakya, BLackCat, myniephoenix, JacobimVonStyluss, chaeli.meep., lady lorethei, Shania Maxwell, Goth Child of Zyon, xxbabysparklesxx, Jujube15, Almighty Pharaoh, Starr Stealer, Kiwi Canadian Girl, sweetest, angelkitty77, DestinyEntwinements, Katsu Kitsune, Vidalark, Makalani Astral, mis, Kayfh, Megalicious Moony, Ranma064, vytiri, DemonRogue, MidNite Phoenix, InsolventDarkTazz, Stockholm Syndrom, olupotter18, Saber ShadowKitten, JameseMalfoy, kozie, Lady-Frisselle, and CuriousDreamWeaver. **

Also, many thanks to my beta for this chapter, Jenn Bowser. You do a wonderful job beta'ing!

As for those wondering about where Snape went; good old Severus went off to get some help, but we won't be needing it with Harry here! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN****  
**

"Draco!" Harry screamed in pain. His body felt like it had just split open down the middle. He doubled over, trying to focus his eyes on the door as the floor spun wildly. He felt the old professor give a start beside him. He tried to gain control back over his body but it took over control as his mind burned in red hot agony. He had to get to his mate _now_.

"Harry, are you - Oh, no." Dumbledore said as a red bulb attached to his robe started flashing.

Dumbledore didn't get in Harry's way as he charged past him to the door; wings, fangs, and claws all elongated and ready to be used. The panic in Harry flared as he instinctively knew that as bad as the burning in him was, it was a hundred times worse in his mate.

The door flew open in a rush of magic as Harry neared it. His eyes took in the sight of his mate lying bloody on the ground and screeched with a roar that shook the walls. He tore through the doorway faster than lightning, grabbing the elder Malfoy by his neck and slamming him against the wall so hard that the portraits shook.

"What did you do!" Harry screamed, sinking his overgrown claws into the soft tissue of Lucius's neck. Harry felt a deep thickening feeling of perverse pleasure as blood dribbled down his hands. Lucius choked and winced in pain, not able to answer Harry's question. His body strove for the oxygen Harry had cut off, his face turning a deep purple. He waited until he knew Lucius was about to pass out, and then let him crash to the ground.

Lucius tried to get up, but his attempts to fend off Harry were futile. Harry kicked him as hard as he could and felt a satisfaction as he heard a sharp splinter. He had broken something. He bashed his fists into any inch of Lucius he could reach. His strength was multiplied by a hundred as his rage fuelled his muscles.

"S-stop - "

"Shut the hell up!" Harry yelled as he smashed his foot into Lucius's stomach. The claws hanging from his fingers had made huge slashes across Malfoy's face and blood was soaking his shirt through. The metallic, tangy scent of blood just spurned him on more.

"If abuse is how you want to play, I'm playing back," Harry growled.

He flung the older man across the room into a jumble of silver contraptions that whirled and spun off as Lucius hit. Harry seemed to flash over to him again as he picked him up and was got ready to plunge his claws straight into the blonde man's stomach when -

"Petrificus Totalus!"

He froze, not able to move a muscle. The anger that pulsed under his skin burned in his veins at the injustice that he could not avenge what he rightfully should. Snape hurried back into the room as Dumbledore sighed and pocketed his wand.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't allow you to hurt Mr. Malfoy any more." He said, regret coursing deep in his voice. He moved to Lucius, who was still held up in Harry's hands and jerked him down, almost ripping his shirt in the process. "Severus, we won't be needing any help as I originally thought. You can cancel the security charm."

A flicker of wariness passed over Snape's face. "Are you sure, Albus?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I have a feeling that Mr. Malfoy will not be causing any more trouble."

"I-I am taking my son and I am going straight to the Ministry!" Lucius spat, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He winced as he tried to stand up, and he almost fell back again before he balanced himself on the wall. Harry wished he had hit him harder while he had had the chance. "They'll - "

"They'll _what_ exactly, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore demanded. The twinkle in his eye was gone; a cold hate replaced it. "You will be put down for even daring to curse an aerial, much less your own son! Mr. Potter has every right to do what he did. He could have killed you and he still would not be punished. You cannot get in between an aerial and his mate; and you certainly cannot invoke this particular anger without consequences! As for you taking your son, I don't think that you will. Draco, as of August 31, is now of age in both wizard standards and aerial standards. You, as his former guardian, have no control over him."

"You can't just keep him here!" Lucius argued, anger and disbelief showing on his normally stone face. A line of blood ran it's way down his cheek.

"And, as your son is in no state to be moved as it is, he shall be staying wherever his mate sees fit," Dumbledore went on as if he had not heard Lucius. "Now, I ask you to please leave - now."

"But-but - " Lucius couldn't seem to accept the fact that, for once, he was not getting what he wanted.

"Leave now, Mr. Malfoy, or I shall have Mr. Potter escort you out." Dumbeldore commanded. Harry wished that Dumbledore would let him take Lucius out of the room. He imagined tearing him into teeny-tiny bite-sized pieces would feel incredibly satisfying.

For the briefest of moments, a look of fear crossed over Malfoy's face. "Fine," he finally hissed. "But I'll be getting you back, mark my words."

Harry longed to follow him out as he watched Lucius Malfoy's despicable form hurry out of the office in a livid stride. He was going to kill him one day, and he couldn't wait.

Dumbledore watched in frowning silence until he was sure Lucius Malfoy was long gone and then turned back to Harry. "Harry, I'm going to take off the bind, but please don't try to go after him. It won't do any good." Harry eyed him and finally Dumbledore sighed. "Finite incantatum."

Immediately, Harry's muscles relaxed and allowed him to move again. He let his arms down and whipped around. "Why did you do that!" He asked furiously as he thought about the opportunity that had eluded him. He felt something in him stir before Dumbledore could answer and he heard a weak moan.

"Harry…" Draco whispered softly, eyes still shut.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, rushing to his mate's side. His stomach clenched at the sight of all the spilled blood over his mate's face and he saw red as he thought of the pain his mate had just gone through. Draco's blood shimmered silver as it hit the air, coating everything like a layer of precious metal. Harry cringed as he saw the incredibly deep gashes all over his chest and back. There was so much blood!

"Draco, Draco, please tell me you're okay!" Harry begged as he tried to stop the blood flow. "Please talk to me!"

Draco coughed as Harry hoisted him into his lap, his head lolling onto Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't know what to do. Snape was on hand with his wand out, ready to heal the wounds. However, as soon as Harry's hands touched Draco's skin, a spark of magic wound down his fingers straight to the wounds. For a moment, the white static energy crackled over the torn skin, but then it seemed to sink into it. Slowly, the cuts healed shut, leaving nothing there but pure unmarked skin. Harry stared wide-eyed as the extensive slashes all over Draco's body closed, one by one.

When all but the last few wounds had healed, Harry felt the vast toll on his own body as the energy left him. He was tired to the bone, but it was worth it when he saw Draco stir and open his eyes. It brought a relief so enormous that Harry almost cried.

"Harry?" Draco asked, frowning. He didn't understand why he was on the floor or why he was covered in what looked like blood and silver oil. Harry looked like he was about to bawl. Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the room watching them with silent eyes. "What happened?"

"Your father cursed you, Draco." Dumbledore said, walking over, holding up his wand. He conjured up two steaming goblets and handed each of them one. "Drink this. It's a stronger version of a standard healing potion. It should keep your energy up until you can make it to your rooms. I suggest you two rest. Will you be needing any help? Perhaps you should stay in the infirmary instead."

"No, no, we can make it to our rooms; we're going to be okay in a little." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright."

Harry looked down at the steaming purple liquid in the goblet and took a gulp. His eyes burned as the potent liquid went down his throat, but Harry found he didn't mind the aftertaste. It tasted faintly like watermelon and cinnamon. He felt Draco shiver and choke a bit on the potion, and he set the goblet down to help Draco stand up.

"Come on," Harry encouraged. Draco looked at him oddly but took his hand anyway. He was caught off guard by the strength of Harry's pull as he practically swung to his feet.

"Jeez!" Draco exclaimed as he fell against Harry. His muscles felt extremely fatigued like he hadn't slept in a while, and the potion was taking longer than he had thought.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said quickly. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Draco shook his head and closed his eyes. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he let his head rest against Harry's chest. "Can we just go to our room now?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, of course, anything you want," Harry said. He handled him carefully, like a porcelain doll, as he led him to the door.

"Potter - " Harry looked over at the potion's teacher. "If Draco needs anything, don't hesitate. …I wouldn't want to lose my best student." Harry nodded in understanding; he knew that Snape genuinely cared for Draco. He just had a hard time letting anyone know.

----------------

"It's okay, Draco, we only have a few more steps to go," Harry ushered, pushing Draco forward gently.

"I can see that, Potter," Draco wheezed. He was slightly out of breath as he leaned heavily on Harry's supportive arm. "I'm not blind."

"I know that, Draco, I just - " Harry bit his lip. "Never mind. Come on."

He opened the door to their room. Draco caught sight of the high-rise bed and never thought a mattress could look so good; like heaven stuffed with feathers. Harry led him over and Draco climbed up on top of the covers, groaning at the relief his body felt.

"Oh, God, I am so tired…" Draco mumbled into the pillows.

"I know you are," Harry whispered into his ear as he bent over him. "But first we need to do one thing - take off your shoes." Draco grudgingly kicked them off. Harry got up onto the bed with him, too tired to care about much else.

He pulled Draco to him, his instincts still not calmed down all the way yet. Draco made no protest, instead snuggled closer when their bodies pressed warmly together. The soft whisper of breath against his skin was enough for Draco to fall asleep. Harry wrapped his other arm around him, and, within moments, fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N**: So, alrighty. Lucius got beat, but this time not too bad. I think you can guess that he'll be in for it later. Also, I also have an idea of the amount of chapters... and just to tell you... this isn't anywhere near done yet. I DO HAVE A PLOT! MWHUAUAUAUAUAUA! o.0 I am odd, yes. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title:** Angelus an Diabolus

**Author:** Eris Mackenzie

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** This is more of a filler chapter than anything else. But, hey, they need some down time to rest. There's a teeny bit of fanservice in here though. AND - I have a surprise for you! Hang in there, fans, because Draco is soon to break down and admit that he loves Harry! WHOO! Of course, it's in a few chapters, but I thought I'd let you know, hehe. Just to torture you...

Special thanks to my reviewers: **chaeli.meep., angelkitty77, xxbabysparklesxx, olupotter18, MidNite Phoenix, Lady-Frisselle, DestinyEntwinements, yasiko, Shania Maxwell, slytherin00, InsolventDarkTazz, chelle20, Makalani Astral, Dulce Psycho, AmethystxX, Fluffy White Pillow, Kavfh, NATWEST, Jujube15, lady lorethei, Naz, empath89, OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles, Kagom3, shadowwolf1392, MidnightsRose, JameseMalfoy, DemonRogue, commander adama, nickainai, Ranma064, Tyi-Maxwell, The Real Jackie-O, and KuramaIsFine.**

**I Like Your Pants** - Aww, I looked at your profile and got all happy that I was the only one who you have on your favourites... even though it's just because you got your account a bit ago... hehe... but still, nice thought. Anyway, I was really happy that you liked my story that much. I really do have fans! (realises and gets happy)

**mimifoxlove** - No, mating is not the normal thing to do in the wizarding world. But remember, Lucius is a sneaky bastard, lol. He knows everything. And Draco will be getting pregnant, but not for a while yet. But don't worry, he will be eventually! It's all part of the plotline... (evil grin)

**vytrir **- Thanks, glad you like it. And to answer your question, _dominant_ aerials only have healing power over their mates and in certain situations, or else their power would be getting sucked out all over the place. Wouldn't want to step into a hospital! ;) Submissive aerials can heal only in life-or-death situations; which I thought I should add, means that sometimes they will die in order for their mate to live. But if the submissive mate is killed, the dominant aerial will most likely die soon thereafter, mostly because of emotional issues or a "broken heart".

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Draco woke to the gentle breeze of Harry's breath on his neck. The green silk sheets were hopelessly tangled around them, aiding in keeping their body heat trapped. He held his breath as Harry shifted, but the Gryffindor didn't wake up. Draco wondered briefly how they always seemed to wake in the same spooned position every morning no matter how they had gone to sleep the night before - Draco's back to Harry's chest, Harry's legs tucked comfortable behind Draco's. Harry was always holding him, like he was afraid to let go.

The Slytherin shook off his thoughts and got up, letting Harry's arms slide back down to the bed. The green-eyed aerial's fingers twitched unconsciously towards Draco as he walked into the loo to relieve himself.

Halfway back through the door, Draco decided that he wanted to take a shower before they ate breakfast. He highly doubted they would be going to classes today, but the class work would most definitely be sent up to their rooms, curses or not. Walking back into the bathroom, he swung open the shower and fiddled with the dials, making sure the water was almost scalding. It always surprised him how chilly he got when he left Harry's embrace. It just had to keep reminding him.

He quickly shed his clothing, shivering at the cool air around him, and hurried into the shower. Shutting the door behind him, Draco sighed, closing his eyes, and leaned into the blissfully hot spray. His muscles relaxed and warmed under the cascade and he groaned at how nice it felt. Draco was still a little bit sore from the curse his father had cast the day before despite Harry's healing. The power of healing that Harry had possessed had surprised him; he hadn't known aerials could do that. The Slytherin decided that maybe he needed to research a little bit more.

He poured some red clove shampoo into his hand and spread it throughout his hair, loving the tingling feeling on his scalp. As he was rising it out, he felt a familiar stirring in his chest as Harry woke up. The door to the bathroom opened and Harry walked in, yawning and rubbing his stomach drowsily with his hand. Draco stilled, but Harry didn't even look over as he walked into the small cubicle that held the adjoining toilet. Draco heard the flush of the toilet and Harry walked out, eyes still half-closed . He trudged over to the sink and turned on the faucet, washing his hands and grabbing his toothbrush from the counter before he cleaned his teeth.

"Hey, Draco," Harry mumbled around the foamy brush in his mouth. "We're staying here today, right?"

Draco just barely heard him over the shower. "Uh, I guess." He replied loudly. He finished rinsing his hair and started lathering up his body with a creamy body wash.

Harry soon finished and left, leaving Draco alone. As much as he hated to do it, Draco shut off the shower and got out. Immediately, his body tensed at the chill and goosebumps pricked up all over his skin. Gods, he despised being cold.

He hurried into the room, wanting to get dressed as soon as possible. Harry was leaning against the bed, pulling on his trousers and Draco walked to the dresser, mentally picking out the clothes before he got there. Opening the oak drawers, Draco picked out his underwear, socks, and trousers before he moved over to the wardrobe to pick out a plain dark-green long-sleeved shirt off the hanger.

The fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist started to slip and Draco nudged his hip up against the mirrored dresser as he tried to pull it up. His clothes started slipping from his grasp as did the towel, and he put the clothes down on the top of the dresser. Draco accidentally bumped his hip into the edge of the top and hissed through his teeth.

He didn't know Harry was behind him until he felt a warm hand slid along his damp stomach. Draco turned to whip his head around, but Harry's shoulder blocked the way.

"What are you doing?" Draco said, his voice a bit softer than he intended.

Harry just shook his head, and concentrated on forcing some of the magic out of his body into his mate's. Draco gasped at the tingle that ran up his side and his knees got a bit weak, making him lean back against Harry. Soon, Harry's other arm joined his left and pulled Draco back against him. The tingle didn't leave, but it did change into a soft kind of buzzing that ran through Draco's body. He guessed that's what Harry's healing felt like when you were conscious.

Slowly, Draco felt himself being turned around to face Harry. He felt as comfortable as he had waking up. Maybe it all had to do with being in Harry's arms. The Slytherin let his head fall on Harry's chest; let his eyes close. Underneath his ear, he could hear Harry's heart beating rhythmically, the exact opposite beat to his own. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple and he sighed. He loved this feeling.

After a few moments, Harry spoke up softly. "Let's get you dressed... I don't want you getting sick," he whispered. His voice was tender, gentle; something Draco's could never be.

Draco nodded sluggishly. He didn't know why he was letting him hold him like this, but it felt good while his conscience was away. Unfortunately, it came back all too soon. He pushed back from Harry abruptly, forcing off the feelings inside him that rose when he did. Draco grabbed the clothes he had set down and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door on Harry's melancholy gaze.

It was getting hard to say no.

----------

"I knew they'd pile on the homework!" Draco grumbled as he dumped four of the heavy textbooks onto the desk in their room. "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Well," Harry spoke up as he set down his fair-sized load of papers, quills, and random sized books. "We are sixth years, you know."

"Still, they needn't treat us like we're bloody seventh years. We still have another year in this godforsaken place." Draco stated as he searched for his quill. He found it and picked the first book off the top - transfiguration.

"Yeah..." Harry murmured. "Only one year left." He too picked up a book and sat down on the chair next to the table. Draco had situated himself on the bed, mumbling to himself about rotten good-for-nothing teachers.

Harry opened his potions book, and took out the scroll of parchment. Snap had assigned him a foot long essay due tomorrow, the miserable git. He nibbled on the top of his quill as he tried to understand just why knowing how to cure warts was important to their education.

Most of the day passed in silence. A house elf brought up some food for both lunch and dinner, to which Harry was grateful because he didn't want to go down to the Great Hall again and have to face Hermione and Ron anytime soon. The daylight seemed to pass quickly until it was dark outside and they had to light the fireplace.

After hours of silence, Harry scratched his head as he read a passage from his Herbology book and spoke up. "Why on earth would I care about the sixth signs of mumblecoleritis? Is that even a disease?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"It's an illness. Mumblecoleritis is when a witch or wizard cannot speak properly. Their voices are distorted and/or muted." Draco spoke up from behind the huge transfiguration textbook. Harry looked up at him as he continued. "The six most common signs is frequent mispronunciation, memory troubles, coughing, feeling of constricted throat muscles, sore throat, or, the most obvious, inability to speak clearly. Mumblecoleritis can only be cured by drinking a tongules potion, which allows the voices to return to normal in a matter of minutes."

Harry blinked owlishly. "And how do you know all that?"

"Some people, Potter, actually know how to read." Draco smirked as he laid the book in his lap. He twined his fingers together and leaned back against the headboard. He sighed as he said, "I'm truly bored, you know."

Harry grinned despite himself. "Well, go find something to entertain yourself; I'm not going to be done with my homework for a good hour yet."

"Argh... fine." Draco rolled himself off the bed. He strolled about the room, thinking to himself, before he spotted a thick heavy bound leather book resting on the edge of the desk. He walked over and turned the book over. It was the book on aerials that Dumbledore had given him that day in his office. Interest sparked, Draco slid it off the shelf and went back to the bed, sitting right in the middle. He glanced at Harry, who was still chewing on the tip of his quill, and opened the front cover.

_M'kay... so what do I feel like reading today... _His eye caught "Aerials and Subliminal Messages". _Hhm... well, that should do. _He turned to page 567 and started reading.

_Aerials and their mates possess a form of telepathic connection between them. It can be used for something as simple as answering a question, or for something in an urgent life-or-death matter. However, this bond usually takes months to fully commit; and is difficult to use in the first few months. If an aerial chooses not to, the connection between the two can, in an essence, "shut down", meaning that the aerial's mate cannot get through his mind barriers. _

_Many times, aerials will chose to continue this connection with their mates, but some have been known to entirely sever it, for various reasons. If an aerial does chose do to this, although it may be under threat of harm, the connection may or may not be able to be re-established, depending upon the aerial himself._

_'So that's what the bloody hell was going on with that voice'_, Draco thought. He had just remembered the first day of classes after his transfiguration and how he had heard a voice tell him what to do. At the time, it had felt completely natural, and he had forgotten about it until just now. It kind of freaked him out that he was 'connected' with Harry's mind.

He flipped the page, and was interested to see that it was all about the aerial wing colours. He scanned down a few paragraphs when one spotted his eye.

_The depth of an aerial's wing colour depends first and foremost upon the original feeling of their mate. If their mate has any kind of feeling for them before their mating, the colour will be richer than an aerial whose mate did not know anything about them. However, this is not to say that the mate's feelings will stay the same, it is merely an indicator of the earlier intentions._

_The wing colour does not depend upon the mate, though. The actual colour of the wing is decided by the aerial's magical capabilities. The three most powerful indicators of high magic stores are green, blue, and black. However, the darkest does not necessarily mean that that particular aerial is stronger. In fact, the darkest wings can often times be less powerful than those that have coloured pigmentation; such as blue being stronger than black, for example. _

Draco frowned. Nice, so he wasn't as powerful as Potter. Well, no surprise there. Who the hell _was_ as powerful as that stupid Gryffindor? Not even the dark lord himself could defeat him. Draco glanced quickly at Harry, who was now scribbling on a piece of parchment. He just hoped he never got on the wrong end of his wand, at least in all seriousness.

"Hey, Potter," Draco drawled, shutting the book with a snap.

"Hhm?" Harry said distractedly as he jotted some random fact about biscorne powder down.

"You almost done with that essay yet?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just a few more sentences ought to do it."

Draco snorted. "You take forever."

"Why, thank you, Malfoy," Harry snapped a little bit as he glared up at him. "The next time I need some of your useless commentary, I'll ask you."

For a second, Draco was taken back, truthfully a bit hurt. "Well, you're bloody welcome, Potter." He retorted sarcastically. "I was just messing around." He shoved his papers into their proper books and laid the aerial book on the nightstand. "I'm going to sleep, you wanker." He grabbed his wand and flicked out the lights, not really caring that Harry still wasn't quite finished with what he was writing, nor the fact that he was still wearing his robes.

Harry let out a sigh, and put down his quill. He was getting so bloody tired of this. Why couldn't Draco just - just be _nice_ every once in a while? He loved the blonde with all his heart, but damnit if this wasn't infuriating.

"Draco..." He said tiredly. He didn't get an answer. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance and stood up, making his way over to the bed. He happened to glance at the clock. 10:15. Well, it wasn't too early to go to sleep anyway.

He took off his socks, as he hadn't bothered to put on shoes at all that day, and changed quickly into night clothes. After he had tugged on a t-shirt, he felt his way over to the bed and laid down. Draco didn't say anything as he laid down, nor did he move.

"Draco?" Harry asked again with no answer. He finally sighed and said, "Okay, I'm sorry, alright? What do you want?" Draco still said nothing and Harry gave up, turning over on his side and trying his hardest to go to sleep.

Long after the aerial had fallen asleep, however, his question was still echoing in Draco's mind.

_"What do you want?"_

-----------------

_Draco and Harry were walking through the hallways of Hogwarts. Everything was normal, but it was like they were the only two in the world. Leaves fell softly outside the ancient glass windows, and Draco watched, mesmerized, as Harry smiled. The Gryffindor reached out with his hand, beckoning. Draco watched as his own hand went out and firmly grasp Harry's. Harry pulled Draco to him, anchoring him to his body._

_He smiled gently and slid his hand into Draco's hair, pulling his mouth down to his tenderly. Draco moaned a little into Harry's mouth as he pushed his tongue in. _

_"I do love you, you know," Harry whispered in his ear as he broke away. Draco shivered, leaning into the warm touch. Harry's hands slid under his shirt, touching the curiously sensitive skin there. "I think about you all the time, even when I think you hate me."_

_"I don't hate you," Draco whispered, eyes shut, falling into the sensation of Harry's hands roaming over his body. He felt Harry's tongue sliding over his neck. Harry tugged down his shirt and undid the front of his robes, kissing whatever skin he could reach. The heat building in Draco's body took a southward turn at the feeling of Harry's raging hard-on pressing into his hip. _

_Draco fell back against a soft bed as Harry pushed him down. He didn't even notice the change in scenery as his body was quickly covered by Harry's. The blonde gasped, shoving his erection against Harry's stomach as the brunette ground down._

_"I see you watching me," Harry groaned in Draco's ear. The sound of Harry's roughened, throaty voice made a rush of pleasure shot through him. "I want to hold you when I see you sleep and when you wake up, I want to kiss your smile." Draco whimpered as he felt Harry's hand slid under his waistband. "Fuck, I want you all the time." Harry's hand curled around him abruptly, making Draco jump at the electric touch. _

_"Then take me..." Draco moaned as he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. Their clothes were quickly shed, though Draco couldn't remember how, and all he could feel was the warmth and the tightening and the fuck-oh-fuck-Harry and the yes-oh-gods-yes and the gush of wetness over his belly and - _

------------

Draco woke up in a rush of pleasure. After the euphoria faded, he slowly became aware that he was lying in bed and that it was late at night. It had all been a dream. He sat up, panting and quickly looked over at Harry. The Gryffindor was still sleeping, and didn't show any sign that he had even felt Draco's arousal. Draco winced at the stickiness as he got out of bed and his pants clung to him.

He hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A few of the candles lit dimly by the window, but it was enough to see by as Draco made his way to the shower and turned it on. He didn't even wait for the water to warm up before he stepped under the cascade. The water did little to relieve his mind though.

He grabbed the soap and scrubbed his skin harshly, taking little heed to the redness of his skin when he was done. Once the evidence of his exertions was gone, his breathing rate slowly returned to normal. He numbly leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Draco watched blurrily as the water circled down the drain, tears running down his face to be washed away too.

Two sides of him warred for what seemed like an eternity as Draco prayed in despair. Harry's question still echoed in his head.

_What do you want? What do you want?_

* * *

A/N: Oh-ho, so Draco's starting to come around, no? I may not like this chapter, but eh, I had to write something. Also, this wasn't beta'd because I had sent it out to both of my betas, but they were both busy, so I decided to post it anyway, just because I felt really bad for not getting it out earlier. So, any grammerical mistakes - very sorry. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title: **Angelus an Diabolus

**Author: **Eris Mackenzie

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N:** Happy **fucking **Thanksgiving to everyone. Gods, I hate the holidays with a **PASSION**...

Another reason I love - now I can reply to each of you individually and without so much hassle. BUT you must sign in or get an account or else I can't. I still, however, will be giving thanks to my reviewers for every chapter, just because I honestly wouldn't have any success here if it wasn't for them. So thank you, reviewers! I love you all!

**Mutaku** - Hahahaha, I have NEVER had a reviewer ask me that. Harry DOES shower, lol, but this fic, in case you haven't noticed, it mainly in Draco's PoV, so you don't see what Harry does most of the time, unless it's important. But Harry's clean, haha.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Are you okay?'

For what felt like about the millionth time, Draco sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, Potter. It's not like I'm going to keel over and die anytime soon. …At least I hope not."

Harry frowned. "Don't say that."

"Sorry," Draco said unremorsefully. He hadn't mentioned anything about last night. But then, why would he? He had just a wet dream; that was all. Harry's friends had finally caught up with him and they had had a long good old talk while Draco had been _trying _to work on his homework that he hadn't quite felt like doing the night before.

The Slytherin leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. They were in charms, but they had finished their decoration spells early. Harry and him were just sitting there waiting for the class to be over. Harry yawned next to him and put his hand back down on the table.

"I wish we could just leave." He commented as he watched Professor Flitwick help another pair of students who, instead of having strings of golden stars floating around their desks, had somehow managed to almost strangle themselves in what looked like green tentacles and purple twine.

"Oh, are you eager to go to potions, now?" Draco smirked.

Harry groaned. "Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting my schedule's changed." He put his head down on his folded arms. "Never mind, I'd rather stay here the whole day."

"Oh, come on," Draco said. "It's not like Snape's really that bad."

Harry glared. "Maybe not to you, but everyone who hasn't committed some kind of iniquity gets hell in his class."

"Are you trying to say I'm evil?" Draco mused, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"No, but - you know what I mean."

Draco shook his head and smiled faintly. "You're so odd sometimes, Potter."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"Alright, students, you are now dismissed." Professor Flitwick announced, standing on a chair just to see over his table. His beard fringed the top of the desk as he waved his arms around enthusiastically. "And don't forget that tomorrow we have an exam on Flibberfaster spells!"

"Thank Merlin!" Draco exclaimed as they stood.

One of the Gryffindors ran into him on accident and he winced slightly. His sides and parts of his stomach were still sore despite Harry's healing. He rubbed his hip distractedly.

"Are you okay?" Harry repeated his question from earlier.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Just a twinge, that's all."

The rest of the students had mostly filtered out of the room before Harry slid his hand under Draco's shirt. The Slytherin didn't complain as Harry's fingers skimmed over the sore skin on his flanks; he had had to do that a few times already. Harry pulled Draco into a loose embrace. For some reason, Draco had been letting Harry hug him more; in truth, he needed the touches as much as Harry did. He suspected he needed them in order to heal.

"I'm fine; I'm sure," Draco reassured him after Harry had asked him is he was positive he was alright.

"Okay..." Harry sounded doubtful, but he backed up anyway, though he didn't move his hand from Draco's hip just yet. "We should be going; Snape'll have a fit if we don't get to the dungeons in time."

------------------------

"And now, can anyone tell me why it is essential _not_ to add the buckhorn root before stirring the potion twelve times clockwise?"

Hermione's hand shot predictably up in the air. Snape ignored it as usual; one would think she would have learned by now. The potion master's eyes flooded over the class, searching for someone who he thought deserved to answer.

"Mr. Malfoy?" No surprise there.

Draco looked up from his neatly copied notes that he was currently categorizing. He glanced to the board and then back to the teacher. "If you don't stir the potion twelve times clockwise before you add the buckhorn root, instead of the potion clearing an ailment, it will become a form of arsenic and be fatal to the imbiber."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy." Snape praised in a monotone voice. "Five points to Slytherin."

Draco kind of spaced out for a while in Snape's speech as he day-dreamed. He was annoyed by his body as it kept twitching toward Harry like a puppet on a string. Harry didn't seem to catch on to Draco's apparent aggravation though; he was trying desperately to understand the complicated motions of the potion's requirements.

"Okay, so we need buckhorn root, biscorne powder, crushed beetle eyes, and what else?" Harry asked Draco after Snape had ordered them to start.

"Hhm?" Draco asked as he looked over.

"What else do we need?" Harry repeated, holding up the list of ingredients he had written down. Draco grabbed it and skimmed down the list quickly.

"We need lizard eyes, not beetle's, and we also need some drops of slinch juice, but that's added last." Draco said as he set the paper down. "I'll get the ingredients." Draco went to the back of the room along with the crowd of other students as Harry stayed behind to set up the cauldron.

Draco came back and dumped the potion ingredients down on the worktable. Harry leaned over to retrieve the lizard eyes to chop them up. A warm dark scent reached Draco's nose and he closed his eyes as a need flooded him. He was suddenly so thirsty.

Harry seemed oblivious to anything that Draco was going through at the moment. Draco ignored the feeling in the back of his throat until he heard Harry gasp.

"Ow!" Harry had cut into his thumb with the knife when the lizard eye had slipped. He hissed as the juice got into the cut. "Ouch..."

Draco couldn't move his eyes from the flowing line of aerial blood as it curved it's way down Harry's hand. The dark substance sang to his senses in an intoxicating way, beckoning him closer. The same heavy scent of metal and warmth wafted to his nose, and he couldn't stop it as he reached out for Harry's hand.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered in a low voice.

Draco didn't answer. Instead, he slowly pulled Harry's bleeding hand up to his mouth. He groaned as his lips closed over the wound and the first taste of Harry's wonderful lifeblood touched his tongue. He swirled the blood in his mouth, sipping down every drop like a precious wine. He didn't register the shock and then melting resistance that his mate gave, nor the sudden quiet of the classroom.

He tugged the compliant Gryffindor to him, wrapping his unoccupied arm around Harry's waist as he pulled him closer. A slow steady beat began in his body as the heat of his mate teased him through his clothes. The last forgiving drop glided down his throat and he broke off, feeling light-headed. The muscles in his body felt heavy and languid, not wanting to move. He felt absolutely blissful.

There was a loud clearing of someone's throat and Draco suddenly became aware of where he was and what he was doing. He jumped back from Harry as if scalded and he tugged his robes down self-consciously as he fought down a blush. He didn't think he did too well. The room was flooded with silence as everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched the spectacle the aerial had unintentionally put on.

Snape was staring at them with a rather sick looking face. "As interesting as that was," The potions master said sarcastically, his face still a bit grey. "I really must insist that you never _ever _do that again in my presence or in my classroom."

Draco turned bright red and looked to the ground. "I'm-I'm sorry, Professor. I promise it won't happen again."

"It had better not," Snape warned. He turned back to the class, who were still staring at the aerials. "Now, I expect this to be done by the end of the period, or points will be taken off from everyone's project!"

The students immediately went back to work, casting copious glances over their shoulders as they went about gossiping in hushed voices about what had just happened. Draco's face was burning as he grabbed the lizard eyes that Harry had been chopping and removed the contaminated parts. Harry was standing next to him, strangely silent, as he stirred the potion and added some biscorne powder, making the potion have the consistency and colour of cement.

Draco tugged at his pants again and looked around quickly to make sure no one had noticed his body's excitement. He knew that Harry had felt it; how could he not? Draco had been pushing against him hard enough. The throbbing throughout his body had calmed somewhat but it still felt like every heartbeat was shaking his whole frame. He glanced over to see Harry staring at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Draco tried to ignore Harry throughout the rest of the period, but the feeling just wouldn't go away. Snape stopped everyone at the end of the class to have them bottle their sample of the potion. Draco looked at the bright sparkling blue of theirs and knew it was going to get a good score anyway. Harry walked up to the front of the classroom and set the vial on the desk. By the time he got back, Draco had already packed his books and quills and was ready to go.

------------------

Most of the day passed in silence. Thankfully, he had calmed down enough to be comfortable when he walked by the end of arithmancy. Harry still hadn't said a word and the atmosphere between Draco and himself was filled to the brim with tension. Hermione and Ron hadn't had time to catch up to them the whole day, and so still hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Harry. Draco knew it was probably aggravating Granger beyond belief, not to mention Weasel would be peeved at being blown off.

Right at the moment, Draco was sitting on the windowsill of his and Harry's room, studying the movements needed for a rather difficult transfiguration spell that McGonagall had taught them. Harry was laying on the bed on his stomach, working on some of his homework. The transfiguration spell should turn a pillow into an emerald ring, but for some reason, Draco's stone kept turning out a diamond instead. It was irking him, especially since he always got everything right in that class. He put down the book and stood up, walking across the room to the bed.

Harry didn't even look up as Draco pulled a pillow off the bed; he just moved his book out of the way. Draco tried not to notice it - it wasn't like he should be bothered by it anyway. Draco set the pillow up on the chair in front of the window and looked down at his book again.

"Lapis Circulus," Draco said. A little flash of white light burst from the tip of his wand and the pillow changed to a beautiful twine-gilded ring. He picked it up and sighed. The silver metal was right, but the small stone set in the middle was still a diamond. He repeated the spell three more times, all with the same result. He sighed, frustrated, and tried again. He got worse and worse, turning the ring from silver to purple to blue, until finally Harry spoke up.

"You're moving your wrist the wrong way." Harry stated from the bed. He had sat up, and was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused.

"Your wrist - it shouldn't be flicked so hard on the last syllable or it will turn out wrong," Harry said.

Draco looked at him. "Okay... " He tried it again, but it turned out the same. "Bollocks! It doesn't turn out right no matter what I do!"

Draco was near to smashing his wand to pieces when Harry got up. He walked over slowly, a smile playing on his lips, and took stood at Draco's side. The Gryffindor gently took hold of Draco's wrist. "You do it like this," he whispered in Draco's ear as he shifted behind him. He slowly turned Draco's wrist halfway around and then flicked his hand down, curving the joint instead of flinging it as Draco had been doing for the last half an hour. The touch on Draco's skin was electric and he shivered as Harry asked, "Do you understand now?"

Draco nodded. "I think."

"Okay, try it." Harry let go of Draco's wrist, but stayed standing behind him, close enough for them to be touching.

"Lapis Circulus," Draco said, curving his wrist like Harry had done. The ring frame stayed the same, but this time, the stone turned a deep forest green. Draco smiled. "I did it!"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah."

"Um, thanks, Potter," Draco murmured.

"You're welcome." The soft breath stirred the hair on the back of Draco's neck, raising goose bumps. Harry noticed this and asked, "Are you cold?"

Draco shook his head. "No... just a sudden chill, that's all." He leaned down to pick up the small ring. He noticed the silver filigree twined around the emerald; it almost looked like vines. He turned around holding it in his hand and smiled vaguely. "Here, you can have this." He handed the ring to Harry, who smiled, surprised.

"Thank you, I guess." He slipped it on his finger and looked at the time. "We should be getting to sleep, you know."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

------------

It wasn't until after Draco had brushed his teeth, washed his face, and been in bed for an hour, that he realised Harry had put the ring on his left hand.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh, yeah, I just couldn't leave that out! ;)


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus 

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**A/N**: This is somewhat in Harry's PoV, because I thought it would be a nice change to see what was going on in Harry's head. AND Harry gets a shower! WHOOOO! I know - this is fantastic! (laughs) I just thought that I'd add it in... even though he DOES shower...

And to my beta: JAMES, I LOVE YOU! (lots of hugs and kisses and love)

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Come on, I have to go to the library," Draco distractedly grabbed hold of Harry's sleeve and pulled him out of the chair. The green fire crackled in the fireplace in the main chamber of their rooms and lit everything softly; they had decided to make one ealier when the sun was covered over by low clouds. As Draco dragged him out, Harry grabbed a couple of quills, and a long-overdue book that he'd been planning to return.

Once they got to the outside halls Harry shrugged off Draco's hand. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked as he smoothed down his robes.

Draco kept staring ahead distractedly. "I just remembered that I had a huge assignment due in transfiguration tomorrow." At Harry's alarmed look; he was obviously wondering when this had come up; Draco shook his head, saying "You don't have it. McGonagall decided to torture just me on that stupid silver sphere thing."

"You mean the Caligo?" Harry piped suggestively.

"Oh, yeah... that." Draco said. Harry looked down at Draco's pale hands twisting knots in his robe. A distinct aura of distraction and worry almost swathed the boy in a deep grey. Harry frowned; he had been like this all day, and Harry still had no idea what was wrong with the Slytherin.

"...Draco, are you alright?" Harry finally asked as they passed through the library doors.

"Yeah, sure, sure... why?" Draco glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. Harry made sure Madame Pince was nowhere in sight before he slid the book into the return slot, along with the few sickles he owned in late fees.

"You just seem a little... off today, that's all," Harry shrugged as they both turned toward the back sections, where only the seventh year students were allowed; "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Draco turned his head, giving Harry an odd look, which the Gryffindor tried - and failed, miserably - to interpret.

"Why would you want to know that?"

Now it was Harry's turn to give Draco an odd look. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked confused; but Draco was already shaking his head as if bemused at his own question.

"Nevermind," he said elusively; "Just forget I said anything."

Harry let the subject drop as they rummaged through the aisles, seemingly with no intent. As he waited for Draco to find whatever he was searching for, he busied himself with studying the blonde's face. His delicately elvin-structured face was scrunched in concentration as he moved the books from the higher shelves; taking them down and exploring them before he found once again that it was not the one he needed. His pale coral-coloured lips were at the moment puckered in a frown as his elegant finger skimmed across yet another mistaken book. He sighed in disgust as he put it back, just to pull another one down a few seconds later.

Draco's normally guarded eyes seemed to hold something a little more dark today; for this reason, the stormy orbs were more cloudy, confused. Harry again felt a twinge telling him that something was bothering Draco; both in body and mind. It hurt him that his mate wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Couldn't he tell that Harry would die for him if he asked him to; that he would do anything if Draco would just _talk _to him?

Harry looked past Draco to one of the small windows in the back of the library. Glancing over to see the Slytherin still searching determinedly through the shelves, Harry slowly wandered over to the multi-paneled slits of glass. The light reflected off his glasses as he looked outside, leaning against the cold stone wall. The leaves on the trees that the castle overlooked were all but gone, leaving the limbs bare to the cold wind. Harry himself shivered just a little bit, hugging himself for a brief second. He wished it could be Draco holding him in his arms if only for a fraction of a second. Harry was so tired of being the strong one... he wanted to be the one held; the one loved. All his life, Harry smiled bitterly, he had been the one to toil through it all, always the one everyone else looked up to and asked "How," "Why," and Harry's personal favourite, "Will you save us?" He was also the one who was labelled a liar and a lunatic by the very people he knew now he was supposed to kill or die trying to protect. Almost subconsciously, Harry looked up at Draco's bent head, revelling in the beauty he could not touch. 'If only they knew it wasn't Voldemort making me go mad...'

Draco dropped a book, cursing as he picked it up again. "Goddamnit... can this woman not put the books down where someone can reach them!"

Harry smiled wryly. "I think she gets off over watching people drop things."

"Yeah, well I think she needs to go out and get laid, the stuffy bitch." Draco grumbled. He had made a pile of books on the floor and he loaded them into his arms, carrying them over to the table near him and promptly dropping them down loudly, blatantly ignoring that Pince could be anywhere.

Harry smiled vaguely before he walked over. He sat down in one of the hard-backed chairs; one of the ones that killed his back when he sat in it. Draco immediately propped open a book, reading as soon as he sat down. Harry wondered for a second what exactly he had to do and was going to ask but for the concentrated look on Draco's face. 'Probably an essay anyway,' Harry shrugged. Grabbing a quill from next to the pile of books, Harry twirled the feather in his hand, noting absentmindedly in only the way one who is really bored can, the pattern of beige and white on the tip. He didn't know what Draco was expecting him to do with himself while he sat there.

Finally after Harry had counted to about five hundred thousand and eight, he decided that he was going to browse some books.

"I'll be right back," Harry whispered as he stood up. A soft grunt was all he got in return. Sighing, he made his way clear of the table and his blonde-haired mate, wandering aimlesly through the shelves upon shelves of books. He passed the Magical Creature section, just skimming through the isles to see if anything caught his eye; which nothing that didn't involve dragons and ferrets did.

He had looked through the Binding-and-Otherwise-Constriction-Spells section, the Blood Magic section, and the aptly named Muggle Artworks section before one of the gold gilded signs caught his eye. Muggle Music. Harry veered off in that direction, tapping his fingers along the spines of the books as he went along. His emerald eyes glanced up to see the words "Muggle Music & Poetry" imprinted in one of the shelves, and he stopped. He suddenly remembered the song Draco's watch had played; what was it called; Greensleeves?

Harry scanned the book titles quickly, before coming to one that said, "Traditional and Mid-Century Songs." Picking it up, he opened to the Contents Page and skimmed the songs and the pages on which they were found. He almost put the book back when "Greensleeves" caught his eye. Turning to page 189, he read:

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company._

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have.

If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity.

My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Well, I will pray to God on high,  
that thou my constancy mayst see,  
And that yet once before I die,  
Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me.

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,

_Come once again and love me._

'My God,' Harry thought, after a second. 'How bloody depressing.' He read it again and again, wondering why his heart sank a little more each time he did. 'It's actually kind of like Draco and my own situation... not exactly as I'm pretty sure neither of us is a "lady", but-but...' Harry shook his head. The last line wouldn't go away. It kept flashing in his head, making the back of his eyes hurt. He decided he'd had enough of the library for the day.

-------------

"Draco, can we please leave?" Harry asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he walked up to the table where Draco was still bent over the book he was reading.

Draco opened his mouth and then looked up; seeming to think better of something. "Okay..." He said agreeably, closing the book. The paper he had had to write was almost finished as it was; there was only a little bit more he had left to do.

Harry sighed thankfully as Draco stood up, moving to put the books away. After a few minutes, Draco came back, book-free. He leaned over Harry to pick up the quills and he could have sworn Draco hesitated for a moment before he backed away.

It took about fifteen minutes for the two aerials to get back to their rooms. Harry was tired beyond reason, and the only two things he wanted to do were take a shower, and maybe get some sleep. 'Well, there is one other thing I want, but he's hardly talking to me...' thought Harry sadly.

"I'll be right back." He told Draco as he shut the bathroom door. He didn't even know if the Slytherin paid enough attention to hear him.

After he took off his clothes, he frowned and walked over to the glass shower, opening the panel door and turning the knobs to the right temperature. Closing the door behind him, he sighed as the blissfully hot spray hit his fatigued muscles, working out the knots and soothing his skin. He stayed standing under the beating cascade with his eyes closed, just... being.

He didn't stay that way for too long before he reached out - eyes still closed - for any bottle of shampoo within his reach. As his fingers closed over one, he brought it closer to him and flicked open the lid. Pouring the liquid onto his fingers, he breathed deep of the tangy clove scent. This was Draco's shampoo; it smelled just like him, except that underneath, Draco's skin had a sweet smell, the way butterscotch candy tastes. Harry often found himself wondering if it tasted that way too.

He hesitated before he rinsed out the shampoo then scoffed at himself. It was pitiful how he pined after Draco so much that he didn't want to rinse out his shampoo simply because it was the way the blonde smelled. He couldn't help finding his mind always occupied by the Slytherin though. But why did the universe see fit to give him a mate who didn't love him back?

He finished washing his body and got out of the shower. The humidity had left water streaks on the walls and fogged up the mirror. He grabbed his towel off the rack and rubbed down himself quickly before he got chilled. He noticed that he never quite felt clean no matter how hard he scrubbed.

When he opened the door, he saw Draco sitting quietly at the fireplace, book in his lap.

"I'm just finishing my paper," He explained as if he felt Harry's eyes on him.

Harry nodded before he remembered that Draco couldn't see him with his head down, and walked into the room, immediately moving to the dresser and pulling out his underwear and night clothes. He made sure Draco wasn't looking, and slipped on his clothes quickly. After he finished getting dressed, he walked back over to his blonde vision of torment, still rubbing his hair dry.

Harry still felt like Draco was holding something back; and so finally he asked, "What's wrong?"

He knew Draco was ignoring him as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do so," Harry pushed; "Tell me what's wrong."

Draco kept avoiding Harry's eyes. Finally he looked up and sighed. "You know how I... sucked your blood yesterday?" Harry nodded; how could he forget? "Well... uh... " Draco looked decidedly uncomfortable as he stuttered to try and explain.

Harry, however, caught on before he had thought of something and said, "You're still hungry, aren't you?" Draco looked up quickly and nodded.

"How did you know?"

Harry sighed. "Well, I figured that was just a taster." He set the towel down. "I suppose you need to feed again."

Draco just stared at him as Harry pulled his shirt neck down past his shoulder. "A-are - " Draco cleared his throat; eyes glued to Harry's neck; "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Draco," Harry said, smiling a little to encourage him. "Come here. You need to." Slowly, Draco rose from the chair he was sitting in; the book sliding off his lap unnoticed by either of them.

Harry stiffened as Draco got closer; staring at the throbbing vein that was Harry's main artery and licked his lips. Draco looked up at Harry's calm emerald eyes once more before he slowly leaned his head down. Harry's skin seemed to be ultra-sensitive and he tingled where Draco's hair tickled his skin. Harry's breath hitched in his chest as he felt Draco's breath breeze over his neck.

"It's okay..." He said once more before the beautiful blonde finally closed his eyes; totally taken over by the scent and allure of Harry's racing blood. The first feather-soft touch of lips made him tense before Draco sunk his teeth.

Harry gasped at the first initial shock of pain, but it melted away with the gentleness of Draco's suckling. Draco's lips latched more firmly over Harry's skin, but he felt something wet sliding past down his back. But at the moment, he couldn't have cared less. In Draco's arms, he was in heaven. Forgetting who he was and what he was doing, Harry slid his arms around Draco's neck, sharply inhaling as Draco's arms went around him in response, pulling him tighter the harder he sucked.

After a few blissful moments, Harry's eyelids started to flutter, and he let them fall. In the comforting warm heat surrounding him in the darkness, he slowly started to hear a drum-like double beat in the back of his mind. It took him a few seconds to realise it was Draco's heart. But something else was going on too. Whispering, but growing stronger with every heartbeat, a voice was chanting something over and over. Slowly, Harry began to make out the words, but it was still too muffled to understand. Just as he was starting to feel the tendrils of darkness swirl around his brain, he heard the words Draco's heart was saying... I love you. I love you. I love you.

With a jolt of shock so powerful that he could barely stand, his heart raced. Oh, gods... he loved him and yet...he...he still pushed him away. What was so wrong with him? His eyes became so damp as to obscure his vision; short moments later, he was struggling not to cry. As the first trail of crystalline tears rolled down Harry's cheeks, Draco broke off, gasping for breath, eyes still closed to Harry's pain, his agony. Harry was tore between throwing himself back into Draco's arms and running as far away as he could. He started backing up slowly, silent tears flowing out of his eyes to splatter his shirt.

Draco finally opened his eyes - his beautiful soul-tearing eyes - and looked at Harry. He moved to walk closer; to ask Harry was was wrong and why he was crying; and Harry held up his hands. Seeing his mate so torn, so vulnerable, made something hurt, deep inside of Draco, like a knife twisted deep inside his gut.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, eyes wide in concern. He thought for a second that perhaps he had drunk too much, but somehow he knew it was deeper than that. "Tell me."

Harry's face scrunched as he struggled not to break down then and there. With a sobbing breath, he whispered, "You tell me first." At Draco's confused shake of his head, the tortured brunette backed up even more, hands still held up as if he were warding off dark spirits. Letting his body fall onto the bed, Harry curled up into a ball, because being silent was the worst thing Draco could have done.

* * *

A/N: It took my about seven tries to get this up. Now, I'm pissed as all hell at my computer and I want to punch something really REALLY hard. Fuck! You had better enjoy and leave a review!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter. For last chapter I forgot to add that I did NOT own the song and/or the lyrics. "Greensleeves" was recorded by Deller Consort/Dyer-Bennett and originally written by King Henry the Eighth. 'Tis not mine in any way/shape/form.

**A/N**: Argh! I've had to repost this three times already. I'm very sorry about that. But first I had something I forgot to mention and then I had something wrong and then I found out a few minutes ago that it was King HENRY the Eighth, not King Arthur... (shakes head) Sorry about that.

My reviewers are fan-fucking-tastic! I got EIGHTY-ONE reviews for the last chapter! That's the most like - ever! Now, I do expect much of the same result... (wink, nudge nudge)

Also, **I've made a new website to host my fanfiction**! The link is my homepage on my profile. Right at the moment my fiction is not up; I still need to get the earlier chapters beta'd. The only things that are up are my own artwork and another reviewer's. Remember when looking at the art - FULL-SIZE LOVES YOU. If you have any fanart for this story, feel free to contact me and I'll add it to the site right away! And don't forget to sign the guestbook so I know who's been there!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Draco woke up feeling like something was wrong. He was cold and he shouldn't have been. He suddenly realised why he felt like something was missing; Harry wasn't beside him. He turned his body over, his inner aerial unknowingly searching for his other half. Draco let out a relieved sigh as he caught sight of Harry on the other side of the bed.

However, the reprieve didn't last long as Draco wondered why the Gryffindor wasn't snuggled up against him as he was every other morning. Harry's back was turned to Draco but he seemed suddenly so distant despite the fact that he was a mere foot or so from the blonde. Draco frowned, thinking; he couldn't understand why Harry had been crying the night before. Something deep inside him sunk as he thought about it. He didn't know what he had done to warrant such a response.

He shivered as a sudden chill melted over him, giving him goose bumps. He had never noticed how warm Harry made him feel when he held him... he missed it. Draco shook his head as he sat up. No - that was wrong. He didn't miss it.

_Liar..._

He meant to just glance over at Harry but once he did, his eyes glued themselves to the spot. He couldn't help wanting to move closer to that warmth. The soft skin of Harry's neck was tantalizing to the eyes and irresistible to the touch, as he very well knew. And he just looked so innocent in his faded t-shirt. Draco hated himself as he gave into the pull and slid across the bed carefully so as not to wake him.

"Harry?" he whispered, just to make sure he wasn't awake. He didn't even register that he had used the Gryffindor's given name as he moved closer still, gently pressing himself against the sleeping brunette. On instinct, he let his arms wrap around his mate's slender waist, sighing at the relief that coursed through his veins at the contact. The juncture of Harry's neck proved to be just right to cradle Draco's head as he relaxed, breathing deeply of his musky scent.

Draco didn't think about what he was doing as his lips found Harry's shoulder, kissing the soft skin gently. He just knew this felt okay. The tip of his tongue skimmed the thinly covered muscles, revelling in the taste and texture that seemed perfect. For a moment, everything was right.

The moment was broken by a soft, barely heard whimper from Harry. Draco jerked back, pushing himself far away and off the bed, stumbling back as he tried to comprehend what he had just been doing. He jumped as he heard Harry shift and all but ran to the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you doing!" He whispered after he shut the door and forced himself to sit down. His lungs hurt from his effort to stop himself from hyperventilating and a pounding pressure pricked the backs of his eyes. "Goddamn it, this is wrong. This is _wrong_!"

_But why is it? _His mind whispered back.

'Shut up.'

Suddenly feeling like he was suffocating, Draco numbly slid off the edge of the tub to the floor. He curled up, head to his knees as his mind argued with him. This wasn't right. He couldn't do this; he couldn't give in.

_Just let it go._

'But I can't! This isn't right.'

_Yes, it is. It's inevitable... he is your **mate**._

'I don't want him. I don't want this.'

_You do._

'Shut up!'

Draco's hands tugged at the roots of his hair, making tears spring to his eyes. He was starting to hurt again. Gods, he didn't want to hurt again.

_Then **let him in**._

'But I can't... I can't.'

_He will always be there... you know what he said._

'But I don't want this! Just shut up!'

_You can't make it go away; he will NEVER leave. _

His emotions went quiet after that, but the words still echoed in his head. Hot tears coursed their paths down his face and finally, Draco let the sobs rip through him. He wanted to love Harry so badly, he wished so much that he could. But his mind still refused to let him. It was the worst feeling in the world, like he was being torn in two as his instincts and his mind warred. Draco wanted Harry to leave, but he also wanted him to stay forever. He didn't understand any of it!

He heard a soft knock on the door, and he wondered for a second how he couldn't have felt Harry wake up, but then he let out a short watery laugh. Of course he wouldn't have felt that, he was too much of a wreck to even comprehend what he wanted.

"Draco? Draco, are you alright?" Came Harry concerned and still sleepy voice. Obviously, he wasn't awake enough to remember what had transpired the night before.

'Of course not!' Draco thought hysterically. A few moments of silence passed by as the Slytherin fought for control; Harry was silent on the other end. Draco could just picture him in his boxers running a hand through his rumpled hair.

"Ye-yes, I'm alright. I'll be out in a few minutes," Draco said finally, his voice wobbling.

He knew Harry didn't believe him, but he didn't know what else to do. He stood up unsteadily and leaned against the counter chanting under his breath, "Come on, Draco, you can do this. You can do this..." After a few seconds, he turned on the faucet and put his hands under the warm running water. He was cold again.

He rinsed off any evidence of his tears and by the time he opened the door, he was himself again - a Malfoy. And what did Malfoys do? They did what their minds told them, not their hearts.

---------

Draco felt Harry's eyes on him the whole ride to Hogsmeade; but he was adamant in his decision to ignore what had happened, ignore everything.

When they finally arrived, Draco got out of the carriage first, Harry following soon after. He felt Harry grab his arm as he turned away and Draco looked back with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco snapped.

"I just - " Harry started before he had a chance to process Draco's harsh tone. Draco saw the hurt cross the Gryffindor's face before being quickly hid. "I was going to go to Zonko's to meet Hermione and Ron. Were you going to go with me? Or would you prefer to just _walk off_?"

He heard the annoyance in Harry's voice as he frowned at him. Draco knew he had been distant ever since that morning, but he had no other choice. Harry and himself had barely even spoken today after Draco had nearly bit his head off earlier when they were arguing over something so stupid he couldn't even remember what it was anymore.

"I would prefer to just walk off, Potter." Draco sneered as he brushed Harry's hand off of his shoulder. He glanced at his watch and calculated the time they could be apart, which, Draco was grateful to have achieved, at least four hours. "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at three. Don't be late." With that, he dismissed Harry as he strode away. His heart was pounding angrily in his chest.

'Well, fuck you,' Draco thought bitterly. 'You've done me no good.'

------

It was almost two o'clock and so far Draco had done an incredibly good job of avoiding Harry or the rest of the Golden Trio. He had stopped at various shops, least of all to the post office to owl a letter to his mother with whom he hadn't talked to in quite a while. He was almost sure Lucius would intercept it before she could read it. Draco felt horrid for leaving his mother to fend for herself in that wretched mansion but there just wasn't anything he could do, damnit!

A slow anger coursed under his skin as he walked around the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. He couldn't stand the thought of his fragile mother staying cooped up in that place with that despicable bastard. He knew that his mother was smart and cunning, but not as much as his father. His mother was an incredible woman; very few knew anything of the courage underneath her cold exterior. She didn't even know Draco knew her so well; but after seeing her break down crying so many times just to put herself back together before anyone looked, he knew more than she'd ever want him to know.

Someone ran into him, taking the air out of his lungs in a whoosh. He nearly fell over, but caught his balance just in time as the offending person apologized.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you - "

Draco glanced up at the familiar voice and he was greeted with the sight of the waiter, Billy. He was pleasantly surprised - he had forgotten about the awkward brunette. He smirked faintly as he watched the boy stammer more apologizes, never once looking up.

"Billy?" Draco said gently.

The mousy brown hair on Billy's head bounced as he jerked his head up at Draco's voice. "Oh, it's you!" He smiled such a carefree grin that it made Draco smile back. It was funny but that smile looked so familiar. "Oh, I really am sorry! I just got off work and wasn't looking where I was going and - "

"Hey, don't worry about it," Draco said as he took in the sight of the rumpled clothes and excited face. He smelled like pastries and pasta.

Billy grinned even more if his mouth could stretch that far. "Well, where are you off to?" He asked, hitching the bag that he was carrying higher on his shoulder.

Draco shrugged and said, "I'm just roaming around, really."

"Oh, well, I was going to stop really quickly at Scrivenshaft's, and then maybe get a quick drink at The Three Broomsticks. Want to come along?" Billy invited, looking eager at the thought of company.

Draco couldn't stop himself from saying, "Sure," with the sight of Billy before him. He was just too cute to resist - and, Draco thought, he was a great way to take his mind off of Harry.

-----------

"You know, I never much liked sugar quills," Billy said as they walked out of Honeydukes. Somehow they had managed to take a few detours, from the original destination of Scrivenshaft's to Dervish and Banges to get Billy's ring resized. "They were always too sweet for me."

Draco nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention as the brunette rambled on. His instincts were starting to act up and his temples were already starting to pound. He put a hand to his abdomen and winced as his stomach threatened to hurl in on itself any minute. He needed to find Harry.

He followed Billy into a small book shop on the corner of the street, although he knew his time was almost up. The smell of old leather and table wax was heavy and spiced to Draco's nose, leaving thick traces past his sinuses whenever he inhaled.

"So, uh, Billy," Draco winced as another twinge of discomfort hit him. "What is it you're wanting to find here?"

Billy shrugged off his bag and set it on the table; he didn't need to worry that it would get taken in here, it was the store equivalent of the Hogwarts' library. "I need to find a book on nymphaea flowers. I have to make a special kind of pepper-up potion because I've been so tired at work lately," he explained.

Draco nodded out of courtesy, and watched as the brunette walked down one of the book-shelved isles. He walked behind him after a moment and sighed in relief when some of the pain seemed to dissipate. Perhaps he could stay away longer after all.

He caught up with Billy to see him skimming the contents of a herbology book. He didn't need to look over as Draco asked, "Is that it?"

"Maybe," Billy said, still reading the book flap. A sudden feeling of dizziness overtook Draco and he hurriedly reached out for something to steady him - Billy. The youth looked up in surprise, which melted into a soft form of affection when Draco didn't let go. "Draco..."

The Slytherin wanted to shake his head no. He knew what Billy was thinking. He tried to move away, but suddenly Billy wrapped his arms around his waist, inevitably trapping him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as Billy's face came closer. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He felt Billy's lips touch his own and almost retched in repulsion. This was wrong. This wasn't Harry. But he was so dizzy, and everything was blurry and -

"DRACO!"

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, I am evil... 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Title:** Angelus an Diabolus

**Author:** Eris Mackenzie

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** Sorry about re-posting this. The site went haywire when I first posted it and scrambled some of my paragraphs. Thanks to **Nfinity Nite Monaghan **for pointing it out.

Argh... again this is un-beta'ed. Sorry if I made any mistakes, but I'm just so tired of waiting for my beta, although, technically, I am spoiling you beyond belief with this quick update. But I suppose you deserve it. ;) And - if you're absolutely SICK of stubborn!Draco, then great! I've been for a while, but I wanted you all to get to your breaking points. And guess what -** NO MORE STUBBORN!DRACO FROM NOW ON! **(at least of the majority)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"All right, so you wanted to go to Brack's Books, right?" Harry asked quietly as they walked down the crowded street.

Hermione fished around her bag for her pocketbook and nodded. "Yes, I wanted to see if they had my book order for _Fairies: Gem of the Night or Nuisance of the Day_. I just have to find my...stupid...wallet..." She dug deeper into her bag and Harry looked over to see Ron grinning at him. Harry smiled back, though there was really nothing behind it. Harry's bad mood had worsened earlier when Draco had woken him up. He had forgotten what had happened the night before when he felt a wrenching deep in his chest and had gone straight to the bathroom door. Despite his continued efforts, Draco was being as stubborn as ever. His eyes started to prick just thinking about it and he forced his emotions down. _Not in public_. Harry simply frowned when Ron looked away, eyes glued despondently on the ground.

"Found it!" Hermione exclaimed as her hand shot up, triumphant, clutching the little sack full of coins. Her hair blew in her face and she impatiently patted it down as she looked at Ron. "So, Ron, weren't you going to meet Fred and George? Please don't come running back with a purple beard and covered in feathers or something of the sort."

At Hermione's stern look, Ron blushed and quickly promised, "I won't!" He looked back at Harry when the look she gave turned incredulously doubtful. "We're meeting back at The Three Broomsticks, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we just need to pick up Hermione's book," Ron rolled his eyes and Harry grinned half-heartedly, "And we'll be out of there."

"Well, okay, mate," Ron said, "I'll see you two soon!" He quickly jogged back down the steps. "Bye!"

Harry smiled a bit after the redhead left. Hermione was walking purposefully towards the old book store on the corner. Harry stilled at the door for a second as a brief pang of pain spiked through him. _I need to find Draco... _Harry wanted more than anything to stay away from his mate, but Harry knew the blonde was close by-he could feel the dull ache every step he took. He sighed; he wasn't going to intentionally hide when he knew it was inevitable.

Hermione had stopped at the front counter and the clerk was currently taking inventory of what they had gotten that week.

Dimly, in the background he heard the man say, "Oh, yes, we got that shipment a few days ago. I'll go fetch it, perhaps you would also enjoy..." Hermione followed the man to one of the other customer services areas, and she didn't see Harry as he walked through the shelves.

The Gryffindor's eyes skimmed along the books, not really seeing them, but searching through his mind. He could feel Draco strongly now, his heartbeat thumping in his chest along with his own.

"Draco?" He called softly, not wanting to disturb anyone, even though the store was pretty deserted. No answer came, but he found himself straining to hear as a voice spoke between the shelves. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over him, making his head spin. He knew they had been separated too long already. The Slytherin was already starting to feel the effects. "Draco?" He asked again. The dizziness had faded somewhat, but there was still just a glimmer of -

_"Draco..." _

Harry stood stalk-still, his senses suddenly alert. He turned slowly around... spying Draco in a darkened isle...

And his heart shattered into a million broken pieces.

"DRACO!"

Harry's eyes flooded with tears as he saw his mate locking lips with another person - that damned waiter from the restaurant they had visited their first trip to Hogsmeade that year. Draco's eyes snapped open as he heard Harry's voice, his spirit dropping to the ground. His reflexes were slowed by a millisecond, but that was all it took to matter.

Harry could barely breath; his lungs were immobilized in his chest. He couldn't believe this. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He didn't even feel the pain as his wings burst forth, his inner aerial calling for someplace to hide, yet aching for revenge. His mate, his love - _how could he have done this?_

"Why!" He screamed the only word that seemed to make sense.

Draco shoved Billy off of him. The youth stumbled into the bookshelf behind him, but he was frozen at the sight of Harry's gigantic wings sprouting from his back. "Harry - It wasn't what it looked like, I swear! I just- "

"Fucking _save_ it!" Harry yelled. He felt the blood dripping from his hands as his nails lengthened and cut through the unprotected skin of his palms. Red dots danced across his vision, blurring his thoughts in a cloud of anger. Worse than anger... _fury_. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see, all he could hear was a chanting in his head of _look what he did; look what he did. Look what he did to you._

"But, Harry, I'm telling the truth, just-just please - "

_Look what he did; look what he did_.

"Liar! I should have fucking known. I should have _known_!" Harry shouted in Draco's face. "You fucking bastard!"

_Look what he did; look what he did._

Draco snapped back as if hit before he remembered his resolve. "JUST LISTEN TO ME!" He begged as loud as his voice would allow.

_Look what he FUCKING did._

Bam!

Harry gasped as Draco reeled back when he punched the Slytherin in the face. Immediately, blood started to pour out of Draco's nose from the force of Harry's fist. The thick liquid gushed down his pale face, to his shirt, staining it forever. Draco fell backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud. His face was shocked, anguished... scared. Harry felt like he was dying when Draco's eyes filled with tears. He was crying. Oh, gods, he was _crying_.

The fragile line that held him together snapped, and Harry ran out of there as fast as he could, a lightning strike couldn't have gone faster. He dimly heard Hermione yelling for him, but he didn't have the mind to stop.

Outside, it had started raining; the drops hit harsh and cold, like miniature ice bullets. The sting only helped him further his descent. _Look what he did, look what he did. Look what YOU did._

The hordes of people had dispersed, and most had gone into the shops, but a few had gotten caught in the storm and were still hurrying to the warm taverns and shops that lined the way. The rain drenched Harry's form and ran into his eyes, making everything blurry, but it wasn't all from the torrent of water.

"Hey!" Someone yelled as he ran into them, pushing them aside and nearly making them fall into the mud. It must have been someone he knew, for they called his name, but all he could see was Draco's face; his shocked and frightened eyes filling with tears over and over again. _Look what you did._

Finally, he could take the ground no longer and spread his wings, flying off into the storm without a backwards glance.

----------

"HARRY!" Draco screamed as soon as the Gryffindor ran out of the door. He struggled to get up, but his body wasn't co-operating properly. The blood was getting into his eyes and stung like hell, but it was nothing to him except for a red blur.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed to his side. She hadn't seen anything except for Harry's fist plow right into Malfoy's face. "Malfoy, are you okay!"

"Harry!" Draco moaned, sobs hitching up in his chest. _Oh, gods, please, please let him come back! It wasn't what he thinks. It wasn't what he thinks._

"Malfoy, stay still! You're bleeding all over the place!" Hermione tried to hold him still, but the blonde kept trying to get up despite her attempts. She got on her knees and flinched as a warm wetness soaked through her trousers. She had just knelt in a puddle of warm blood. _'Oh, Harry, why did you do that?' _she thought desperately as she tried to calm Draco down.

"No, no! I have to get to him - find him - I have to make him understand!" Draco struggled even more against Hermione, succeeding in throwing her off halfway. The store clerk and some other boy Hermione vaguely recognized were staring at the spectacle wide-eyed, neither lending a hand.

"Go get some towels, for Christ's sake!" Hermione snapped at them as she pulled out her wand. She turned back around to Draco. "I'm sorry for this, but you need to calm down. _Profundum Somnus!_"

Instantaneously, Draco went still, his eyes slipping shut as he lost consciousness, and Hermione sighed. The store clerk rushed back with a handful of various washcloths, probably used to clean the shelves, but it was enough for Hermione. She cast a quick cleansing spell to disinfect them and pressed the cloth to Draco's face firmly to stanch the bleeding.

"You!" She pointed at the skitterish boy standing in the corner. "Do you know who Ronald Weasley is?" He nodded rapidly, eyes still glued on Draco's motionless form. "Go find him, now! Tell him to get Dumbledore and get back here!" He hesitated for a moment, causing an uncharacteristic irritation to spread through Hermione. "GO!" She yelled. The brunette immediately took off, running out of the store as if the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels.

Hermione sighed. Her wand tip glowed a soft blue when it touched the tip of Draco's nose and she knew it was broken. "_Osium Repararo!_" The bleeding stopped as soon as the light from the spell sunk into the skin of Draco's face. She knew the bone was all right; mending potions were only needed in extreme circumstances.

She cast a few more mediwitch spells that she had learned primarily because she had thought that _someone_ needed to know these things. She was glad now that she had gone through the trouble. The blood was soon gone from Draco's face as well, though she couldn't get the dark liquid off his clothes. Hermione didn't have to wait for long as Ron came bursting through the door, Dumbledore _and _Snape in tow.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Where's Harry?" Ron asked hurriedly as he ran to her side. She stood up and noticed Ron looking at her trousers. She did too and marvelled at the amount of blood had soaked into her own clothes, from the bottom of her trouser leg all the way to her knee. She hadn't known someone could bleed so much just from a broken nose.

"I'm okay, but Malfoy and Harry had a big fight. Harry ran off; I don't know where he went," Hermione said quickly. Worry for the green-eyed boy started to grip her . "I don't know what happened; I didn't see... I-I -"

"It's quite all right, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore interrupted gently. "And thank you for taking care of Draco. I'm sure that we'll find out what happened soon enough."

"I put him to sleep," Hermione said as she looked over Draco's bloody form, to which the potion's teacher was currently attending. "I had to - he was panicking and he wouldn't let me heal him."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure it was so. But, Miss Granger, are you _sure_ you have no idea where Mr. Potter may have gone?"

Hermione hesitated and then shook her head. "No, I don't... he just left."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews would be nice... (sad look) Sorry to the people who already reviewed and got a second version of this.

I hope to update again before Christmas, but don't expect another one for a bit after that.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**B/N (James)**: I'M BAAAAAAACK! Apologies to Eris for not getting much done lately, but she knows why. Luckily, she's such a good writer that I personally think that her chapters don't really need much betaing...

**A/N**: Ah... he makes me blush. Love you so, baby doll! Also, love to my reviewers.

This is a very short chapter, sorry for the length. This is mostly just to build up tension and also to give Draco time to think. Don't give up hope, people, this will end happily. (stands by with a slightly crazy look) I will MAKE it end happily. This is probably the last of the "angst" chapters. Yeah... (checks) yeah, this is the last. So enjoy, cry your heart out.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

----------

_He was burning up. His whole body was tingling with a alternating winter fire, singeing and freezing his nerves over and over. The rain was still pouring, blanketing him in a cold waterfall of heaven's tears. The howling winds were all the sound that made up the darkening forest around him. Everything moved in a disastrous cycle; the skies screaming to the world its fury, its hate, its pain._

_Same could be said of the broken angel lying on the ground, sobbing-tearing at anything within reach, including himself. He screamed until his throat was raw and he coughed up silver-tinged blood. His skin was dripping more than rain as he curled himself into a pitious ball. He whimpered like a divine creature in agony and cried like a child lost from his home for he was both of these things._

_"Draco..." He whispered the name of the one person he hated more than anyone or anything in his whole world. The one who had betrayed him. The one he still loved with all his broken heart._

---------

_"Harry..."_ _His mate whispered back from the hospital bed to which he was strapped, his pale blonde hair sticking to his face with sweat and tears. "Oh, gods, come back... come back..."_

----------

It had been three days since Harry had left and he still hadn't returned. Over the days, Draco had slowly gotten more and more exhausted; his magic was draining. Snape had eventually goaded him into staying in the Infirmary, and he was now kept there almost exclusively. In the first couple of days, they had kept him strapped down to a bed in the Infirmary before he finally stopped struggling.

(flashback to the first day)

_"Let me go! I have to find Harry!" Draco snarled, his eyes flashing in anger. He jerked at the restraints, feeling nothing but the urge to find his mate and console him. The compulsion ran deep inside his core like a burning fire that was spreading furiously across a forest. He pulled even harder as he felt the magicked leather began to give under the concentration of his aerial strength. _

_"Malfoy!" Hermione tried to calm him before he did something drastic. "Malfoy, please! You're not in your right mind to go anywhere!"_

_"I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Draco yelled. "WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" A flood of magic flowed through his limbs and Hermione jumped back, calling frantically for Madame Pomfrey as the restraints burned into cinders. Draco didn't pay any attention to the singed skin on his own wrists and ankles as he got up. The fabric of his shirt tore and his magnificent black wings swept around him._

_He was to the window in a flash and was almost out of it when a hurried voice spoke; and the sleeping spell hit him again. He couldn't believe the ache of raw need that snapped as he blacked out and fell to the ground._

(end of flashback)

Behind the half-drawn hospital curtain, Draco sat on the narrow bed silently. His eyes were on the ripples of white sheets, but his mind was somewhere else entirely; someplace that was grey and black. Someplace endless. Someplace cold.

His ears told his mind that he was being talked about, and he dimly heard the nurse telling his godfather that no, Draco was not all right. He should have been okay for right now, but it wasn't just his aerial instincts that were making him deteriorate so fast. His body was weakening, slowly depleting his magic and therefore his energy stores; but Draco shouldn't have been so bad off so soon, not even with the separation.

But anyone who had seen him staring emotionlessly at the hospital walls knew why he was so bad off.

Draco closed his eyes as he felt the pitying expressions turned his way from the nurse and other teachers in the Infirmary. He should have been angry and offended by the looks, but he just couldn't get himself to care anymore. Afterall, his was his fault; it all was.

Just a few days before he would have given anything to get Harry out of his life, but reality... it was so different from what he had thought it would be like. It hurt so much more.

A small tear rolled down his cheek, the first real sign of emotion in days. How could he have done this? He couldn't believe it. How could he have been so stupid?

Draco hadn't seen nor heard from Billy since that day. As much as he wanted to blame the brunette, he couldn't; it wasn't on him that the responsibility should be placed. He hadn't known and Draco hadn't even bothered to mention anything about Harry.

Granger and the nurse, Madame Pomfrey, and almost all of the rest of the staff kept trying to pry what happened out of him, but he always kept silent. What was the point; Harry didn't want him anymore, how could he?

The only thing Granger had seen was Harry hit him. Draco knew he deserved every punch that Harry could give. What Harry had done was nothing. It had hurt, yes, but what Draco had done... that was so much worse. And he wasn't just thinking about kissing Billy. He was thinking about every moment since he had met Harry that day at the clothing shop. They had just been two little boys starting off on an adventure, never knowing how it would turn out. He had tried to impress the scraggily, skinny boy who looked as lost as Draco had felt with his too-big clothes hanging off his frame and the mop of unruly black hair. Draco smiled a far-off look, struggling not to cry though he already felt the cold tears running down his cheeks. He missed him _so much_.

His head dropped into his hands as he started to cry. Oh, gods, it was all his fault.

"Please," he whispered rawly to the room filled with nothing but shadows and silent ghosts. "_Please_... come back, Harry... my heart hurts..."

* * *

A/N: Spelle bloody Pomfrey wrong... I swear, I think I'm going crazy. This is the third chapter in a row I've had to repost...

Anyway, I'm hoping to get a chapter out to you by Christmas, so hold on tight for a few days. (hugs all my reviewers) And please review and tell me what you think! Just no bashing of myself (hehe) please! ;)


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Title**: Angelus an Diabolus

**Author**: Eris Mackenzie

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**A/N**: I really don't like this chapter, but I had to write it. (glares at keyboard) My muse left me at the most inopportune moment. I had to force most of this, and I think you can tell. Hope you enjoy anyway. Aye... 'Twasn't really graphic, but eh…well, a few sentences were. And may I say that I am such a good goddamned author for getting this out to you on CHRISTMAS DAY when I could be opening presents...God, sometimes I'm so nice I hate myself...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

_In dreams I see myself flying  
Closer to the sun, and I'm climbing  
Tried to touch the sun  
But the brightness burned my eyes  
Unconscious, or am I conscious?  
Fell from the sky like a star  
Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_

_"Invisible Wounds" Fear Factory_

_-------_

"Malfoy, come on, please..." Hermione begged for the tenth time in about an hour. "Just tell me what happened." Draco stayed silent, staring blankly at the ground. Nothing Hermione said could get past the impenetrable barrier he had set up around himself; no one could get through to him despite repeated attempts on almost everyone's part, including Dumbledore's.

Hermione moved to open her mouth again, but Madame Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtain before she could say anything more. She took hold of Hermione's shoulder and minutely shook her head as she firmly but gently steered her out of the isolated area.

"Darling, it's not going to help..." The nurse whispered after they had gotten far enough away for Draco not to hear. Regret that no one could help the poor boy shone in her worried eyes.

"But Madame - we... we can't just let him sit there!" Hermione exclaimed, forgetting to keep her voice down. Her hands went up in the air to exaggerate her point as she said, "No one has found Harry and for all we know by the-" Hermione's fawn eyes grew watery. "-by the state that Draco's in, Harry could... he could... " Hermione clamped her hand down on her mouth, closing her eyes on the tears that were almost overflowing.

Madame Pomfrey patted her shoulder, knowing the pain and worry Hermione was going through. Ron had come by many times, but Hermione had wanted to try to help despite the fact that she was skipping classes. Pomfrey had almost said no, but the frantic look on the girl's face to do _something_ had made her reconsider.

"Miss Granger... " Madame Pomfrey said kindly. "I doubt that Mr. Potter is dead. Had he been, Mr. Malfoy would have been much worse off, not to mention he most likely would not be among us anymore, judging from how he is currently."

Hermione sniffed, blushing as she dried her tears. "I'm sorry about that. It's just I've been so worried these past few days and every time I look at the clock, I wonder whether...whether... "

"It's perfectly alright, Ms. Granger," Pomfrey said firmly. "You are entitled to worry as much as a best friend should." Hermione let a little smile shine through her anxiety. Despite her entirely professional appearance, Pomfrey felt a twinge of sympathy. "Now," she said gently; "I think you should go back to your dorms and get some rest. I don't want you getting sick on top of it all. Also tell Mr. Weasley that I expect for him to get plenty of rest."

Hermione nodded; she was extremely tired. "Alright," she agreed before she slowly turned around with one last glance at Draco's silent form and left the infirmary.

Pomfrey sighed as the brown-haired girl left. When Harry Potter had first come to Hogwarts, she had never expected any of this to happen, nor - she glanced at the blonde Slytherin - did she expect this to happen to such an unlikely person. She just wished it had turned out differently. Hopefully, she sighed, it could still work out. But deep down inside, even she felt a looming doubt.

-------

The smog surrounding Draco was thicker than ever. Like a heavy grey blanket, it suffocated him, smothering him down beyond anyone's care. He took the potions they made him drink to stop the pain. It dulled the agony raging his body for short periods, but the numbness made Draco hurt worse than the pain did; for when he didn't have his body to take his mind off his mate, then nothing else did.

He knew how pathetic he looked, but the previous attention he would have paid had all but dissipated. He honestly didn't even care if he lived anymore. He had been so sure many times before in his life that he hadn't cared, but this time he could see that even when his father had beaten him and torn him down, he had still held onto that hate that helped him rebuild. But Draco couldn't hate Harry; the only person he could hate was himself. He was too far beyond the point of trying and blaming though. Now he just existed, merely existed, without his mate beside him. _'An empty shell_...'

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, it's time for you to get some rest." Draco vaguely took notice of the nurse as she pushed back the curtain. She held yet another vial in her hand. A sleeping potion, Draco knew. He had taken many of them the past few days.

Madame Pomfrey frowned at the blank look on her patient's face. She placed the vial in Draco's hand like he was a child, but she didn't have to force him to drink it. He slipped it down without a grimace of distaste as he stared at the wall. "Good boy," Pomfrey commended, taking the glass bottle back from his nerveless fingers. He didn't answer her as he slowly turned and laid on his side, eyes never blinking nor moving from the spot on the wall. She sighed as she walked back.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy," she said just before the curtain swung back to hide the rest of the room.

A small tear leaked unknowingly from Draco's eyes. Maybe this time he wouldn't have to wake up...

---------

_He was in a forest, dark and cold. The trees closed in around Draco, making him claustrophobic and fight for breath. Wind buckled around him, the leaves thrashing and whipping violently in response. One slit his cheek, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. _

_"Harry!" He screamed. He spotted a lock of raven hair and shot off after it, not even stopping to wonder how he knew that it was indeed his mate. _

_He ran through the trees wildly. The branches and bushes seemed to block his every movement. Every step felt like he was being pushed farther and farther back from his destination. A trickle of blood spread to his eye, tinting everything a blurry red. The rain was harsh and stung his skin with every little bullet that shot from the sky. _

_A fierce need gripped him - he knew that Harry was almost in his reach; he was almost there. A scream ripped through the air. Something was happening! He ran faster, lung hurting as his muscles screamed for oxygen. He looked up, sure that he was only a small liege away from his mate... _

_A black shape caught his eye..._

_A spear thrown into sharp relief against the sky..._

_...Hogwarts. Trees. Where was the only place full of trees?_

Harry was in the Forbidden Forest.

_----------_

Draco gasped as he shot awake. Immediately the knowledge of where Harry was and the danger Draco just _knew_ he was in gripped him. Not caring about the amount of noise he might be making or who he might wake up, he scrambled out of the narrow bed. He banged his leg against something hard and metal, but the pain didn't register - he didn't have time. His aerial instincts took him over, telling him to go _now_. If he didn't, he knew he'd never see Harry again.

He ripped the curtain back so hard that the clips holding the material broke and flew in various directions. Searching for a way, _any_ way to get out quickly, Draco spotted the window.

Without thinking of the consequences, he tore open the glass panes. Outside the storm raged with a passion not unlike what Draco was feeling inside himself. He didn't stop to think, he just acted, as he leapt onto the window pane. The metal dug into the arches of his feet for the briefest of moments before he flung himself out into the storm.

He fell like a stone through the sky and closed his eyes - sure he was going to fall to the ground and hit - when his wings burst forth. The jerk he was pulled to a stop make his teeth click together sharply but a sudden fierce calm had overtaken him.

Following a set route, his wings moved him through the furious wind shrieking its anger in Draco's ears. The vehemence of the skies almost overtook him, but Draco's own relentless aggression far surpassed the gale's strength.

As he flew, his mind was full of the necessity to hurry. His blood pumped faster in the rush to get there. A mantra of '_get there now, get there now' _started in the back of his mind, screaming its insistence to go faster. "Come on!" He panted, forcing his wings to beat harder. He _had_ to get to the Forbidden Forest.

Soon, the outline of the forest became much clearer, but he flew even higher, quickly scanning through the trees. Agony burst through his chest, urging him to hurry. He knew that Harry was getting hurt every second that Draco wasted trying to find him. He dropped in altitude as his instincts told him that he was close; he knew he wouldn't be able to get any farther flying.

As he descended, the branches tore at his unprotected skin clothed only in the thin hospital garb that he had slept in, but he didn't even feel the sharp twigs slash his arms and legs.

Taking off as soon as his bare feet touched the ground, Draco followed the direction of the tug in his chest. The gulps of breath he took barely increased as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, allowing his muscles to run faster. His body strained as his mind commanded it to _go go go_. He was so close; he could feel it.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, praying for any sign of his mate. He stumbled as a particularly intense surge of pain gripped him but he forced it down. As much as it hurt, that showed he was getting closer... or that Harry was getting worse.

"Harry- fuck -ANSWER ME!" he screamed. The storm drowned out most of his words and, he was sure, anything Harry might have said. He was getting deliriously desperate when his ears caught a faint voice through the wind.

_That's him!_

"Harry!" Draco shouted above the gale, hoping that the Gryffindor could hear him. He looked down as he ran and noticed with a jolt, splashes of shimmering blood on the leaves. _Oh, gods... _

He veered off with the trail of blood. The scent was still there despite the raging wind, telling him that Harry had been there not too long ago. He was catching up.

Slowly, he heard snippets of struggling and growls. He hurried, leaping over rocks and dodging branches as he ran. The distance between himself and his mate was almost closed, but he was not prepared as he finally pushed back the last barrier and plunged into the clearing.

Draco froze as he saw a _huge_ animal stationed in the middle of the small space. Towering almost as high as a giant, the animal resembled a mutated bear melded with some type of wolf, its foot-long yellowed teeth dripped with saliva as it roared. He almost felt himself backing up when he saw his mate struggling beneath the beast, trying to get away from it. The sight of Harry's bloody face and rapidly weakening body forced him back into action.

Draco looked around desperately for anything to aid him in distracting the thing long enough for Harry to escape. Finally, he spotted the largest rock he could find and picked it up. His arms strained with the weight as he held it. He took a deep breath and threw it as hard as he could toward the warring duo, hoping it wouldn't hit Harry in the process. It seemed luck was on his side though as he heard the meaty thunk when the makeshift weapon hit home.

The resounding roar almost made Draco cower as the whole forest surrounding them shook. The beast reared onto its hind feet, bellowing for all its worth. Draco saw Harry slip out from under the animal as it got distracted, letting Harry stumble weakly toward the trees. The mutated bear - or whatever it was - caught sight of its prey escaping its hold and threw itself back down to the ground, getting ready to charge back at Harry.

"Hey, fucker, get your furry arse over here!" Draco shouted as loud as he could. He thought for a sinking second that it hadn't heard him, but then it turned its gigantic head around to stare at Draco with beady, black eyes that seemed much too small for the head they were set in. "Come on! Come and get me, you stupid fucking animal!"

Immediately, the beast responded, shaking its head and howling. It fell back on its haunches then charged at Draco. This was exactly what the aerial had wanted. At least now Harry could get away while the animal was distracted.

"Come on..." Draco whispered as he readied himself to jerk out of the way. He took flight just as the creature got to him, infuriating the already frustrated animal.

His eyes flickered over to where Harry had been previously and sighed in relief. The Gryffindor seemed to have slipped away. He had no time to celebrate this fact however as a paw suddenly sideswiped him. He cried out in utter pain as his head and the appendage connected. Draco saw stars dances their way across his vision as he struggled to remain in flight. He fought off the numbing pain and focused on the task at hand - killing the beast.

Draco circled around the giant hybrid, dodging blows and staying out of range. He let the fury rise within him; he didn't notice his body start to glow with a white light, most of it concentrated in his hands. The same feeling he had gotten during the summer - that irresistible flooding of power - tingled throughout his body, encouraging the violence within him.

He snarled back at the animal as it growled; his eyes turned red and he let his power build. He didn't feel anything but rage at what the animal had done to his mate and what his mate had done to him and the hate at everything he had fucked up as the creature howled in sudden agony.

It quickly lost its voice as Draco curled his hand and jerked it back, watching an invisible hand do the same.

Draco listened to the short, wet choking sound it made as it struggled to breathe only to find its airway was completely torn out. The choking sounds shorted out quickly. The air supply only sustained the animal for a few short moments. He felt nothing though but the flapping of his own wings as it fell to the ground, dead.

Draco landed swiftly, striding toward Harry as soon as he laid foot on the forest floor. He didn't even glance at the carcass resting beside the trees as he hurried over to his mate. He had to make sure he was alright. "Harry! Harry, are you okay?"

The Gryffindor didn't answer him as he pulled himself up, holding onto a tree for balance. Draco winced as he got closer and saw the damage the now-dead animal had wrought. Harry's right wing was torn, and the other was bent at an unnatural angle. His chest had a long bloody gash across it; his shirt was almost torn to tatters, though it couldn't have been all just from the attack. The reason he was panting so hard though, and why he could barely hold himself up wasn't because of the assault. Draco felt his chest squeeze as he saw how skinny Harry seemed to be, though he shouldn't have been.

"Harry, answer me," Draco pleaded, "Please."

"Leave me alone... you got what you wanted." Harry said, closing his eyes and denying himself what he knew four days ago was never and would never be his. Draco felt tears prick his eyes as he watched his mate force himself away. If this is what it felt when he himself had pushed away from Harry then he was sorry a thousand times over. But he wasn't going to give up. No, not this time - not now.

"Harry, I never wanted what happened. You have to believe me!" Draco cried, extending his hand out to his mate in a pleading gesture that the Gryffindor staunchly denied.

"Why would I ever do that? I know all you wanted to do was make me leave. Well, now you have it, so _go_." Harry felt his esophagus closing painfully as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I swear, Harry, I didn't-I don't want this. Just listen to me; it was a mistake. A horrible mistake," Draco admitted; "One that I wish I could take back. But please believe me when I say that I honestly didn't mean for that to happen."

"Spare me the cliché. I'm not stupid. And didn't you know you're the submissive? You can get away..." Harry said bitterly. "No strings attached."

"No, I can't!" Draco cried. He gulped down his tears but try as he might some escaped his hold. "Please... I need you..."

"No. _I_ needed you, but you shoved me off. You always pushed me away like I was a piece of trash you didn't want anywhere near you. So don't you _tell_ me that you need me because that's a lie." Harry said as he tried to ignore his body pleading to be healed. He had already made up his mind. Once Draco left, his body would fail and he knew it. That's why he was trying to get him to leave.

Draco almost broke down - the despondency at its epitome - when he suddenly got an idea. Harry wasn't going to respond to his pleas... perhaps he would respond to his anger.

"So that's it, huh?" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "The famous Golden Boy is just going to give up, is it? Whatever happened to the loyal boy who fought to the end? Whatever happened to Wonder Boy?" Draco started to feel a glimmer of anger deep within Harry, and he clutched it with a fevered hope. Draco's voice started rising, getting more and more angry as he went on. "Whatever happened to the bloody-Boy-Who-Lived - the indestructible person that not even the dark lord could defeat?"

The dejection that had surrounded Harry through the last few days all but diminished as he heard his next words. A sudden anger filled Harry; what the hell did Draco know about him to be saying such things?

When Harry still didn't answer him, Draco threw his hands in the air in sheer disgust. With one eyebrow lifted slightly, and a faint sneer, he said, "So you're just giving up... Right when it matters most, you're just going to die in a forest for some stupid reason? You know, maybe I expected too much from you. Maybe you really are weak." He felt a spark of pure rage go through Harry and he plunged on, hoping to fan the fire that was starting to rekindle the Gryffindor. "But I just really want to know, whatever happened to the one everyone else looked up to because he was so _fucking_ brave? Did he just get too scared?" Draco sneered in Harry's face. A muscle in Harry's jaw clenched but he didn't say anything. Finally, out of desperation, Draco asked, "Whatever happened to the boy_ who loved me_?"

"_HE DIED_!" Harry screamed, breaking out of his self-induced silence. Harry struggled into an unsupported standing position slowly, clutching his side as it twinged painfully. The fire burning in his eyes gave Draco a hope he had thought was gone.

"All these people, they have no fucking idea what they're talking about. I've never been the one that's supposed to save the damn world! All I EVER wanted was to live a nice normal life with someone I could love and who'd love me back. But, NO! I had to be the person who's connected to some nutcase on a power binge!" Harry threw his hands up as Draco had just moments before. "And all this crap about me loving you - you BROKE me, Draco. You never wanted me in the first place. What did I do for the universe to screw me over so bad! Huh? WHAT DID I DO?"

Draco felt Harry's shields starting to crack as he screamed at him. The blonde knew the Gryffindor's body desperately needed his healing; however Harry had kept him too far away to touch.

"And I - gods - even before I knew that we were mates, fuck, all I did was watch you," Harry's eyes grew wild as he started to lose himself in the closeness of his mate, just mere centimetres away. "I'd watch you do anything - eat, walk, I'd even love the twitch of your fucking lips when you insulted my friends," Draco held his breath as he heard Harry confess things that - up until the moment he said them - he hadn't even known existed. Harry glared spitefully at the ground as if wishing to burn a hole in the leaves and vegetation there. "I'd watch you with your stupid pure-blood arrogance as you strutted yourself like you owned the school, and I'd want to take your thick head and just bash it against the fucking wall. But then I came back after the summer and I didn't want to do that anymore. I did, but this time I wanted to take your face in my hands and kiss your ridiculously soft lips and just - ! " He paused, and with Harry's guard down, Draco quickly acted and took his chance.

"Get the fuck off me!" Harry's eyes burned a reddish hue as Draco pushed him back against the tree. Above them, the sky cracked forbiddingly, the lightning fully isolating Harry's face frighteningly for a moment.

"No," Draco replied firmly as he pinned Harry's hands beside his head, effectively restraining him. The Gryffindor squirmed underneath Draco, trying frantically to get him off. Draco pressed even harder as the sparks of pure white magic wound down through his hands and passed through to Harry, whose wounds were already starting to heal.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Harry started panicking; he didn't want to stay alive and every millisecond of contact was doing just the opposite of what he wanted. _'Just let me die!' _He silently begged.

"I'm not going to leave," Draco retorted, holding the Gryffindor's wrists even tighter, making the bones grate together. "I know what I did was wrong, but just listen - "

"Fuck. You." Harry seethed between his teeth, refuting the Slytherin's apology. "I hate you."

Some fragile line in Draco snapped at Harry's words and the next thing he knew, his lips were smashed against Harry's in a bruising kiss filled with passion denied since the beginning of the year. He heard a growl from Harry as he attempted to push Draco off, but the next second he was kissing back as brutally as Draco was. Draco tasted blood as Harry's fangs bit into his lip, and he groaned at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

He opened his eyes and a jolt of arousal shot through his body at the sight of Harry's bruised, bloody lips. The pupils of Harry's eyes darkened like smouldering green fires as he glared back up at him. For a second, all they did was stare, but then Harry was leaning forward, kissing him so hard that it hurt. The taste of blood flooded into his mouth as Draco demanded entrance with his tongue, and finally, Harry relented. Their teeth clicked together sharply, but neither noticed as the touches fuelled their anger.

"I hate you too," Draco growled, pulling away for air after his lungs screamed for it. He let Harry's wrists go with a jolt as he felt the brunette press his body flush against his before reaching down and grabbing his arse. He moaned at the not-quite contact on his already half-hard erection, pressing harder to get closer to that delicious friction that kept alluding him. The skin contact, even so little as it was, was electric and Draco couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have that whole body undressed underneath him.

Harry whimpered, tangling his hands in Draco's hair. He flung his head back at the wondrous sensation of Draco's mouth on his neck, sucking hard on the tan skin. "Yes, yes," he moaned, causing a shiver to run down Draco's spine at the heated words. The bark dug into Harry's skin despite the clothing, but he didn't mind; in fact it seemed to enhance the pleasure tenfold.

For some reason, Draco didn't love the position they were in, and he whipped Harry around so quickly that they both fell over. Draco gasped at the white-hot pleasure he felt at this new position. Harry moaned beneath him, hips grinding against his own wantonly.

"Harry..." he groaned, and he suddenly found himself losing leverage as he was pushed onto his back, and then he was the one underneath his mate. Frantic fingers tore at his clothing, and he unbuttoned Harry's clothes. His movements were muddled and clumsy but finally, Harry's shirt was off, and Draco almost cried for the sheer pleasure of it when their naked torsos pressed together. The contact made Draco gasp, pulling back slightly. It was almost too overwhelming, but a second later, he was clinging to Harry, never wanting to let go. The muscles underneath his touch trembled and tightened, the tension making them shake.

"Please..." he whimpered, clutching at Harry's back, nails digging dents in the unprotected skin. Harry's tongue and teeth created a map of pink lines and marks down Draco's chest, making his body but a bunch of nerves. One of Harry's nails grazed Draco's nipple, and he groaned, clenching his fists in Harry's shaggy hair. As if in response, Harry's entire body pressed closer, and Draco's legs found their way around Harry's hips.

The remaining clothes between them was too much for the brunette and he pulled away again, much to Draco's chagrin. He popped open the button of his mate's trousers and his own, succeeding in getting them both off in record time.

Harry pulled back, unable to stop staring at the utterly abandoned beauty laid before him. Draco's fine hair and pale skin glowed against the dark backdrop of leaves, and sporadic sky above them just added to the surreal exquisiteness that seemed to radiate from his very pores. His eyes dilated in the flashing light all around them as he sat back on his knees.

Draco's eyes darkened to a solid mercury as Harry allowed him to take in the lines and beautiful symmetry of his body. The lightning flashed above them, silhouetting Harry in the brief light. The smouldering look in his eyes was enough to make the blonde groan and arch toward him with passion. A whimper of need rose from Draco into the stormy night, and at that moment, a resounding clap of thunder rolled through the sky. Then, Harry fell back to him and it was heaven.

"Oh, gods, yes, Harry - oh, fuck -"

If Draco could have felt any more impassioned, he was sure he'd have exploded. Harry ground down and Draco jerked as their erections pressed firmly against each other. The blonde clutched his mate even harder, not able to do anything but whimper when Harry bit down hard on his shoulder, marking Draco as his.

Harry groaned deep in his throat at Draco arching his body more fully into Harry's, and the skies above them echoed a resounding roar before the clouds finally broke. There was no soft gradual fall as the rain splattered down to soak their bodies in mere seconds. The wetness just goaded the aerials' frenzy, and their skin became slick with rain and sweat. The ground beneath them was flattened and muddied by leaves, cushioning them and dirtying them at the same time. Neither paid any attention to the state of squalidness though as they just pushed to get closer.

Harry slid his hand down to the darkly outlined tattoo marking Draco's stomach and stroked it, making the blonde's movements even more jerky and fervent.

"Please, please," Draco moaned into Harry's shoulder as he bit his lip to stop from crying out when Harry's hand slipped even further.

"Please what?" Harry asked, panting as he looked Draco in the eyes. The Slytherin's fingers were threaded in Harry's tangled locks, and the sting when Draco tugged the strands was quickly covered by pleasure.

"Take me…" Draco whispered, eyes heavily lidded from ecstasy and need. Harry didn't need any more consent to do what he'd wanted for what seemed like forever.

Nodding his head, he slipped his hand around the small of Draco's back, slowly sliding his fingers past the cleft of his arse cheeks, and then carefully inserted one of his fingers. Taking the moan of his mate as a signal to continue, he finished preparing his mate for what was to come. Finally, he whispered a lubricating spell, positioned himself and slowly started pushing in.

At the tensing of Draco's muscles, Harry stilled. "Are you okay?"

There was a gasp of pain as Harry pushed farther in, but Draco nodded. "I'm okay; it just hurts more than I remembered."

"Just tell me if you want to stop," Harry said, groaning as Draco pushed himself down even further. It was an odd feeling to Draco, like he was being stretched a tad bit uncomfortably, but it was more than worth it at the sensation of being filled like he'd never ever felt before.

Harry hesitated again as Draco arched his back, wanting more of the feeling, and the Slytherin hissed through his teeth, "Don't stop, _gods_, don't stop."

That was all it took to unleash the animalistic need within Harry, and he thrust mercilessly into Draco. He was too far gone to even know if Draco's cries were of pain or desire - maybe it was both. Either way, their magic built a rhythm that made the brunette aerial want to scream to the world and the skies if only to break the tension that was slowly but surely building - steady, heatedly in his pelvis, making him push harder, harder, because he wanted to get to that point, that breath-breaking point when everything else melted away but that blissful, mind-bending, totally overwhelming feeling too incredible to be denied or described; it simply was.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…"

All the Gryffindor could hear was a jerky panting in his ear whispering his name from the one person he wanted more than all the worlds combined. The body underneath his was white-hot like a burning fire was lurking just under the skin. Harry looked down at the sweaty face moaning his name, and then he leaned down to plunder Draco's mouth again as a particularly intense wave hit him.

"Draco," Harry groaned, the word fragmented into syllables by the shaking in his voice. In return, his mate arched, tightening his muscles aggravatingly. Gods, this was better than anything he'd ever imagined and he was almost there, almost there.

The wetness on their bodies amplified the heat tingling their skin as their magic fired up and lashed out to the forest around them. The sky itself seemed to be in tune with their cores, and the storm built in tempo along with the movements of their bodies. All thought was irradiated and erased with the passion filling their minds, so explosively erotic; and both were heading fast toward a crumbling cliff falling into a sea of black.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as he finally felt his world crashing around him, sure as the skies were falling. With a jerk, Harry came too as Draco's muscles clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth, and he fell with a grunt hard on Draco's torso, wrapping his arms around him. It was all he could do to just hold on as the magic contained within them exploded in a whoosh that made the very forest rock.

Gradually, when Harry's mind had recovered enough to drift back to the earth, he heard something being said fast and low in his ear. "I love you," Draco whispered again and again as he held onto Harry's form, head buried in his mate's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please…"

Harry felt a warm wetness against the side of his neck and he turned his head to slid his cheek against his mate's, not surprised to find the source was tears. His throat clogged up when he tried to say anything. This was what he'd been waiting for his whole life, and it was nothing like he'd thought.

"Draco…" Harry choked, holding him closer. The form in his arms trembled, and when he looked down at the Slytherin, he saw what he'd never expected to see - vulnerability and fear clear as crystal showing in Draco's eyes. Then he realised just how hard it had been for him to finally say it - and how much he really meant it. This was simply… Draco. Not Malfoy. Just Draco. The Draco he'd fallen in love with before he'd even inherited his destiny that summer. The boy who, without knowing it, knew him.

Draco started fully sobbing then almost as if he could hear Harry's thoughts, and Harry just held him as he let it out. "Shh, it's alright, baby, I'm here," he murmured, stroking Draco's now dirty and water-logged hair. Harry comforted him as he cradled him in his arms, pulling him upright and into his lap. Their naked bodies were covered in mud by now, but the rain that had been a storm now settled into a soft drizzle that slowly dripped off some of the dirt.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle," Harry said after the sobs had disappated to trembles. He slid his hand over Draco's neck and made the Slytherin face him, smiling gently before he caressed Draco's lips with his own. The other boy tasted of salt and metal and grit, but it was one taste he wouldn't ever give up now.

Draco nodded sluggishly and both of the aerials got up; sliding on cold and wet clothes, and they slowly walked back to Hogwarts in the aftermath of the storm all the while the darkness still hid their slightly broken but slowly healing forms.

* * *

**A/N**: It's crap, I know, but I couldn't think of how to end it… all the same, it'd be a nice Christmas gift if I got a lot of reviews. And plus, my back hurts really bad from getting trampled all over Christmas Eve... REVIEW! Or I shall be very sad and depressed. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Title: **Angelus an Diabolus

**Author: **Eris Mackenzie

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Erm...surprise? I know I said I was going to take this down, but, uh...it kind of bit back at me. So. Yeah. I wrote this all in like two hours, and it's not beta'ed, so if you see words spelled incorrectly and whatnot, you'll understand why. Enjoy, and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. I suddenly feel like writing for this.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

The mud squished under their shoes as they made their way back to Hogwarts. The rain drizzled lightly, so unlike the way it had down poured just ten minutes before. Harry could not even explain the way he felt. In truth, he thought his mind was still in a daze from the shock that Draco, his mate, was finally, after all this time, truly his. He shook his head even as he thought about it, earning a glance from Draco, who was walking with him, an arm slung around his waist.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked softly, almost as if he was not sure whether it was his place to ask or not.

Harry put a smile, tired and thin but real, on his face. "Yes," he said, with conviction he hadn't felt for months, because this time is was true. "Yeah, I think I am."

He shivered involuntarily, and Draco squeezed him gently.

"Almost there," he murmured.

Although Draco's healing had already started repairing most of the damage, it also brought with it all the pain, fatigue, and hunger that Harry had put off for days. Every little ache and twinge was making itself loud and clear. His head was pounding, and he winced a little at the emptiness he felt in his stomach. It felt like acid was eating the lining away.

Draco must have picked up on Harry's pain, because he looked at him and said, "I know," sympathetically. Harry just smiled again and trudged on. As much as he hurt, it felt good for Draco to care for him.

It seemed to take a ridiculously long time to get back to Hogwarts, but get back they did within the next few minutes. They had to round around the left wall of the school from the direction they were facing to get to the doors. Harry was not surprised to note that he was out of breath by the time they got to the huge stone doors. He sagged against the stone archway as he watched Draco push the doors open and help him in.

"Christ, I feel like a child," Harry joked tiredly. In truth, he felt like falling over and sleeping right there on the stone floor.

"Why's that?" Draco asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You having to help me walk like I'm two years old."

"Well, you haven't eaten, or slept, I'd imagine, in three days. What do you expect?"

Harry laughed a little ruefully. "I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot."

Draco smiled at him. "As I am. I know you probably won't let it go until he really talk about it, but now it not the time. First we need to get you to the hospital wing, get you checked out, fed, clothed -" he wrinkled his nose; "-preferably both of us washed first, and then you need some rest."

"And what about you?" Harry returned his look. "You gonna sit around and watch me sleep?"

"As appealing as that is, no." Draco steered Harry to a portrait on the ground level. The painted witch started and awoke. "I need my sleep, too."

Harry would have replied more in the same vein, but just was he went to speak, a yawn burst from his mouth.

"Right," Draco said, "I think it's time to stop talking. Fall of Marion."

The portrait opened on its hinges to reveal a set of winding stairs leading up steeply. Draco led Harry through the doorway and started up the stairs as the painting swung shut behind them.

At Harry's questioning look, Draco explained. "This is a faster way to get to the hospital wing. Leads up all the floors straight to Pomfrey's office."

"Hah," Harry laughed dryly. "I wish I had known about that years ago. Would've saved me a lot of waiting for those damned staircases to stop moving."

"Hush up, you. You're already out of breath, and I don't fancy carrying you all the way up the rest of these stairs."

Harry did as he was told, and they climbed the rest of the way in silence.

-----------

Madame Pomfrey gasped and rushed to meet them as they stepped out of the secret passage. In the dimly lit Infirmary, Harry made out Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape standing in a semi-circle. The looks on their faces would have made Harry laugh had he been in another situation and healthier.

"Hello, all," Harry croaked as Draco led him into the room. Snape looked like he had just been doused with ice water, McGonagall looked like a cat had just crawled up her skirt, and Dumbledore...well, Dumbledore just looked like he always did. However, Harry thought he detected just relief in his expression before the twinkle went back into his eye and he walked over.

"Ah, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore welcomed warmly. Draco did not let his arm fall as the headmaster pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. Harry hissed a little at the pressure on his side. Dumbledore heard the soft growl Draco let out warning him to let Harry go and wisely backed up before the blond could say anything.

"Let's get you checked out, shall we?" He beckoned to Madame Pomfrey.

She nodded and gestured to the nearest hospital bed. "Sit, please. You too, Mister Malfoy."

They did as they were told, Harry with a small wince as he sat down, and Draco with a look of discomfort that quickly passed from his face. Madame Pomfrey caught both but decided to question Harry first.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well...um...I was attacked in the forest." At look of alarm on the three inhabitants, Harry elaborated. "I don't know what it was. It was kind of hard to tell. It, uh, slashed me up pretty bad, broke my wrist...but Draco killed it," he looked up; "and he's been healing me ever since. My wrist is fine now, and most of the skin has been repaired."

Madame Pomfrey gave him a studious look. "Well, all the same, we need to do a few body scans just to make sure nothing was permanently injured."

She was wise enough to silently ask Draco for permission, and after he gave her a barely imperceptible nod, she set to work. She said a few strings of Latin that were too complicated for Harry to even try and figure out. He felt an odd tingling sensation all over his skin; the small cuts all over his arms glowed blue and closed before his eyes. A pinkish cloud spewed forth from Pomfrey's wand and settled around Harry before sinking into his body. A warm feeling, like he had drunk Butterbeer, flowed through him. His headache left and so did most of the stomach pain, though he was still ravenous. He guessed that Draco had taken care of most of the major injuries already, probably without knowing it, because Pomfrey breathed a small sigh of relief as she cast one more spell and then stepped back.

"Okay, Mister Malfoy's turn."

Harry felt Draco tense as the first of the spells fell over him, but under Harry's gaze, he relaxed and allowed the nurse to do her job. Harry recognised some of the spells as ones Pomfrey had cast on himself, others he did not know.

Within a few minutes, Pomfrey finally gave a satisfied nod. "Well, I'm not going to say that you're healthy, but the worst has thankfully been averted. There's nothing a week's rest, plenty of food, some restoration potions, and some more healing magic won't take care of. You're both very, very lucky. Normal wizards would have been far worse had they gone through what you have. What you both need right now is to get cleaned up - no, no baths tonight, just a few cleaning spells - and get some food into your stomachs. Then, you both need to sleep."

She turned and looked at Harry. "We were all worried about you, Harry. However, I think everyone will agree with me in saying that we are happy to have you back." She smiled with more emotion than Harry had ever seen her display. He felt uncomfortable with the tenderness in her smile and returned the expression a little nervously.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. He looked at the other inhabitants, including Snape. "I really am. I didn't-I didn't mean to have everyone worry. I just..." He tried to find the right words, but was gratefully interrupted by McGonagall.

"It's alright, Mister Potter," she smiled humourously. She glanced at Snape before she said, "We're all just happy to have you back." She looked back at Harry. "Just don't think that we will tolerate any more of this running away and skipping classes."

Harry grinned at her joke. "I promise not to, Professor," he replied. He squeezed Draco's hand. "I don't have any reason to."

Something Harry could not define passed through his head of house's eyes, but then she smiled back at him.

"Good."

Harry went on staring at McGonagall until the headmaster intervened and said, "And now, I think the boys need their rest." He nodded at the nurse. "Let us let Madame Pomfrey finish her job, shall we?" He ushered the other two teachers toward the entrance before turning around and smiling back at them.

"It is good to have you both back after all this time," he said. Harry knew he meant more than the three days he had been in the forest.

Harry smiled back at him. "Yes, I am, too."

"Harry, let's get these clothes off," Draco murmured after Dumbledore had left, and Madame Pomfrey set two sets of pyjamas on the end of the bed that she had sent a house elf to retrieve.

"I will be back with the food in five minutes," she said as she left the room, locked the door, and preceded to go about doing what she said.

"God, I really am hungry," Harry groaned as he pulled off his heavy, sodden shirt and flung it on the ground ungracefully. His stomach growled at the thought of food. He had not realised how much he needed it before.

"Yes..." Draco agreed as he helped Harry get his pants unbuckled and his own shirt off.

Most of the mud had washed off in the rain, but streaks of it trailed across his pale chest. A lurid purple bruise shone on Draco's shoulder; although it looked painful, Harry could not stop the spreading warmth as he looked at the spot the proclaimed to the world that Draco was his alone.

As if sensing Harry's gaze, Draco looked up, then followed his line of sight. He saw the bite mark on his shoulder and fingered it lightly. He looked back to Harry and smiled; he knew what it meant to him, too.

They proceeded to take the rest of their clothes off and Draco cast a few cleansing spells and drying charms before they tugged on the new outfits.

Harry breathed deep of the fresh scent as he buttoned the top and relished the feeling of cotton against his skin. He was surprised to see Draco dressed in cotton also; he would have thought he'd prefer silk, as per usual. Draco did not seem to notice, however, and beckoned to the bed next to the one they had been sitting on. The aforementioned bed was a bit wet where they had sat, hence the move.

Harry sighed as he sat down, wishing that he could just curl up next to his mate and sleep for hours, but Draco shook his head when he went to lay down.

"No, Harry," he refused gently as he, too, sat down; "you need to get something in your stomach first. You should know that taking the potions Pomfrey is bound to give both of us is no good on an empty stomach. That, and you haven't eaten for days."

Harry made a face at Draco. "Can't I just lay here for a while? I promise I won't fall asleep."

Draco looked like he would refuse, but finally nodded. "Alright, just don't go to sleep."

Harry shook his head as he lay back, Draco situating himself to lay beside him, and he finally settled with one arm slung across Draco's belly and his head resting on his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his mate. It was so incredibly comfortable that he did not think he would ever want to move.

Some time later, he felt a soft kiss being pressed into his hair, and Draco whispered, "Time to eat, love."

Harry yawned, noting that he had broken his promise not to fall asleep, and looked around to see Madame Pomfrey setting a tray down on the metal rack at the end of their bed. He caught a whiff of Shepard's Pie and sat up.

Draco pulled the tray up to them, and Harry saw that it was indeed full of Shepard's Pie, thick slices of homemade bread slathered with butter, some kind of vegetable soup, and pumpkin pasties for dessert. He grabbed a goblet from the tray and poured himself some pumpkin juice. He knew he was dehydrated and intended to get liquids in himself first.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, I suppose," Madame Pomfrey said. She pulled out two vials from one of the pockets hanging from her dress. She set them down next to the food.

"Drink these after you eat. They will help replenish the liquids and nutrients lost and will also mend and repair any trauma your body went through. It, also, contains some ingredients in sleeping potions that will make you groggy, also, so don't fight the urge to sleep."

Draco nodded and thanked the nurse.

She, too, nodded and started backing up. "If there is anything you need me for, do not hesitate to call. I will just be in that room, there." She pointed to a small room at the end of the Infirmary, presumably where she slept. "On that note, boys, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry answered. "Thank you so much."

"No need, Mister Potter, no need," she smiled as she departed, leaving the two to eat their meal alone.

"Don't eat so fast," Draco admonished as Harry started shoveling food down his throat. "It'll make you sick."

"Sorry," Harry blushed. "I'm just really hungry."

The look on his face softened as he said, "I know, love, just take it easy, okay?"

Harry smiled. "I will."

They continued eating in silence, with Draco occasionally rubbing small circles against Harry's back, and Harry brushing up to Draco every once in a while. Harry realised as Draco took the hand he was not eating with and twined it with his own that he had never appreciated just how much could be said without words.

Within in twenty minutes, they were sated and full. The only thing left to do now was drink the potions and curl up together for a long night's - or rather, into the next day - sleep.

"Here," Draco said as he handed Harry a vial of sky blue potion. He had his own uncorked and was getting ready to drink it.

Harry took it with a softly murmured "Thanks," and slowly started sipping it. He grimaced, preparing himself for the vile taste that most potions had, but as it slid over his tongue it was actually quite pleasant. It had a tart taste that was vaguely sweet, like flavoured toffee, and Harry found he did not mind it at all.

After a few moments, he found himself getting groggy as Madame Pomfrey had said, and he set the empty vial down next to Draco's.

"M'tired," he mumbled sleepily as he took off his glasses and laid down on the sudden much more inviting bed.

"Yeah," Draco agreed as he settled down next to Harry, resting an arm over his back.

Harry smiled gently and, without opening his eyes, moved on his side to cuddle close to his mate. He felt Draco move to accommodate him, and then all was silent throughout the room. Harry was starting to drift off to sleep when he gradually became aware of a blossoming feeling, like the sun warming his skin on a cold day, in his chest. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Draco's face not an inch away. At such a close distance, his features were a little blurred but otherwise clear. His silver eyes were wide awake and curiously clear as he lifted his hand off of Harry's hip and brushed a few strands of hair behind Harry's ear. Harry smiled at the gentle gesture and shuffled closer, resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Love you, Harry," Draco whispered almost imperceptibly into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Harry turned his head against Draco's shoulder and burrowed his nose. "Love you, too," he mumbled.

For a brief second, the hold on Harry tightened, but as they both started to fall asleep, it faded into a gentle embrace.

--------------

The sun shining warmly on his face was what finally woke Draco. He awoke, slowly at first but then opening his eyes to the sight of Harry sleeping next to him. It took a few moments for everything to rush back at him, and when it did, Draco could not stop the smile that spread across his face. He brushed his hand through Harry's tangled locks a few times before resting it on the side of his cheek. The skin was warm, soft, like a baby's. He ran the pad of his thumb across it to trace Harry's cheekbone.

At the movement, Harry stirred. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he tried to stop the tickling feeling across his cheek.

Faintly, he heard someone chuckle. It took him a few more moments to fully wake up and register who it was. He opened his eyes, a smile already on his lips.

"Hey..." he greeted in a soft, sleep-ridden voice.

"Hey."

They did not say much after that, each just basking in the other's presence. Harry pulled Draco's lips down to cover his in a gentle good morning kiss.

"It's so nice to finally be able to do this," he sighed after they broke apart.

He did not recognise the look in Draco's eyes.

"Yeah, it is." Draco continued looking at him as he said, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I know I told you before, but I...I just needed to say it again."

Harry nodded understandingly. "Surely not everything?" he joked before becoming serious. He stroked the side of Draco's face. "I do know what you mean, though. I'll probably be saying it so many times that you'll finally get so sick of hearing it that you'll curse my mouth shut."

"Mmm, no," Draco murmured as he captured Harry's lips in another chaste kiss. "I don't think I would ever curse this mouth shut."

Harry grinned before something else hit him. His expression instantly went cloudy, and Draco hurried to find out what was wrong.

"What?" he asked, frowning at the sudden change.

"Hermione and Ron," Harry admitted in a worried tone, "what have they been doing? They must have been tearing their hair out over me."

"Taking up temporary residence in the Infirmary, more like," Draco sighed. "Hermione has not missed an hour to be here. In fact, I'm quite surprised she and the Weasel aren't here right now."

Harry did not bother correcting Draco's slur. "It's been that bad?"

Reluctantly, Draco nodded. "Yeah."

Guilt visibly flooded Harry. "God, it's all my fault," he shook his head.

As that glazed look started settling back in Harry's eyes, Draco rushed to say, "Hey, hey, Harry, don't. Stop and look at me."

Harry looked into Draco's calm and steady eyes as he grasped his face in between his hands.

"They are fine. I am fine. You're fine. We're all okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"But -"

"No, no buts from you. What's the point in worrying over something that's already over? Everybody is fine. No permanent damage."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he soon quailed under Draco's resolute gaze.

"I guess you're right," he admitted finally. "Doesn't stop me from feeling guilt, though."

"Of course not," Draco replied as he sat up, dragging Harry with him. "You wouldn't be Harry Potter if you didn't."

Harry knew better than to argue and instead looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's almost 7:30!" he exclaimed.

"Well, of course," Draco said with an amused look. "We weren't very well going to get up at dawn, you know."

"But it's past dinnertime already!"

"And?"

"And...and...well..." Harry did not really know what the point was except that it was late. And he found out he was hungry again as his stomach suddenly grumbled.

Almost as if waiting for a signal, a house elf popped up beside the bed. Harry jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Mota is sorry if she interrupted the masters, but the nurse sent Mota to see if the masters would like some dinner once they woke," the small, wobbly elf cited so rapidly that Harry had to stop and think about what she had said before he replied.

"Er, yeah, sure."

"Okay, Mota will bring the masters some food at once!" she said as she popped off as quickly as she had come.

"Good," Draco said as he laced his fingers and laid back against the pillows. "I was hungry anyway."

A short time later, Mota reappeared with a tray laden with more food than either boy could eat. There were turkey sandwiches, pastries, and pies along with other sweet items and a pitcher of what Harry assumed to be pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Mota," Harry said kindly as the house elf set the tray down.

"Oh, no problems, sirs! If you is needing anything else, Mota will gladly get it for you!" The female house elf bowed so low that her long nose almost brushed the ground.

"We're fine, thank you," Draco said politely, and with a nod, the house elf disappeared. "Well, let's eat."

Once they had again eaten their fill, they soon found that there was a shower and towels in the Infirmary bathroom. They each took a shower separately before summoning a house elf to retrieve them some clothes from their room. After getting dressed and finding the room had been cleaned up while they were occupied, they settled down on the bed again and waited for Madame Pomfrey to come back.

It turned out they did not have long to wait, as the nurse walked in a short while later with two more potions in hand.

"Good morning or, I should say, night, gentlemen," she greeted as she made her way over to the bed.

"Good morning," they both answered.

"What are those?" Draco questioned.

"Oh, they are a few more potions that I will be having the both of you take for the next few days to make sure everything is fixed."

"What will they do?"

"Well, they will generally do what the potion last night did, only in smaller doses so you don't get tired during the day."

This seemed to satisfy Draco, because he nodded. "Alright."

She handed them over, and they obediently drank them.

"Um, Madame?" Harry asked as she started to turn away.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Erm, will I be able to see Hermione and Ron soon?"

She smiled. "Of course. Your friends have already been informed of the occurrences last night and should be around tomorrow morning."

"Oh. Thank you."

She nodded. "And now, you'll just have to find something to amuse yourselves with for the next few hours, until the sleeping component of the potion kicks in."

"'Sleeping component'?"

"Well, yes. This potion is like the one you took last night. It only worked so fast because you were already exhausted."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Alright. Thank you again."

"Goodnight again, gentlemen." She swept out of the room and shut the doors behind her in half a minute.

"Seems kind of weird to me that we're going to be going back to sleep after we just woke up," Harry stated as he laid down and stared at the Infirmary ceiling.

"Yeah, but we need it, I reckon," answered Draco.

"Still..."

Draco smiled at Harry's childish tone and leaned over to press the softest of kisses on his lips. When Harry lifted his hands to thread his fingers in the blond's hair, Draco looked down at him and smirked.

"Doesn't mean that we have to sleep right now."

Harry smirked back. "No, it doesn't."

And they did not sleep until those few hours were up and the potion fully kicked in.

* * *

**A/N: **So, review, please? I promise to write more - and soon!


End file.
